Afectos Colaterales
by Potions Master's Apprentices
Summary: La guerra finalizó hace tiempo, el mundo ha vuelto a la normalidad y magos y brujas han retomado sus vidas. Una tarde, Hermione, triste y compungida, se presenta en casa de su amigo Harry para hacerle una curiosa solicitud. Tríos/Slash/Het/bastante PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

**Nota de historia:**

Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Amia Snape, que cierto murcielaguillo nos dijo que era hoy. Esperamos que tenga todos los ingredientes necesarios para que te resulte un plato satisfactoriamente sabroso ;)

¡Muchas felicidades, guapa!

**Nota de autoras:**

Esta es nuestra primera nota de autoras de esta historia, ¡y encima conjunta! XD

Antes que nada debemos agradecer a Amia la inspiración para este, nuestro segundo fic.

Parecía que ninguna idea llegaba a cuajar desde que acabamos de repasar y publicar Desmontando... (Esto lo digo yo, Snape's Snake, ya que si habéis seguido conectados este tiempo os habréis podido dar cuenta de que ItrustSeverus está prolífica, jeje !), pero, por suerte, Amia nos dio una idea que esperamos sea de vuestro agrado.

Nuestra intención, como siempre, era hacer un one-shot, pero empezamos a darle vueltas a nuestras febriles mentes y al final la cosa se ha alargado unos cuantos capítulillos más, esperamos que los disfrutéis enormemente, uno tras otro ;)

La historia es sencilla, más que nada es la excusa para poder escribir unos cuantos lemons, aunque probablemente esto no sea mucho problema, ¿verdad? XD

Sin más, os dejamos para que leáis el primer capítulo, que ya tiene un principio que promete…

**Advertencias:** Tríos, ligerísimo bondage, bastante PWP, slash, het.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente y cayó con impunidad sobre la cómoda. Echó un rápido vistazo por la superficie suave y brillante de la madera pulida y vio las fotografías en movimiento de los amigos y la familia de su amante. De un manotazo las volcó todas. Levantó la mirada y la posó sobre el espejo de la pared. Allí estaba, tras él, el propietario de las fotos, y en ese mismo instante, también de su cuerpo.

—Harry —le llamó, y acto seguido, la cabeza que se apoyaba en su espalda se alzó para mirarle a través del espejo.

El joven también estaba sudoroso, sus ojos lucían enrojecidos, con la mirada extasiada y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Olvidó qué quería decirle.

—¿Sí? —Le preguntó el otro al oído.

Y entonces pasaron dos cosas al mismo tiempo: las manos de Harry se posaron en la cómoda, sobre las suyas, y detuvo el movimiento constante, hasta aquel entonces, de su cadera.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que pares? —Le recriminó, provocando que el chico riera por lo bajo.

—Ni siquiera cuando recibes puedes dejar de dar órdenes, ¿eh?

Intentando no darle tiempo suficiente para una de sus ácidas réplicas, el chico mordió su nuca de esa manera que sabía que le volvía loco, y deslizó con agilidad sus manos a lo largo de los brazos de su ex-profesor hasta llegar a los hombros, pero no se detuvo más que un segundo para gozar de la suavidad de los cortos cabellos de la nuca. Resiguió su espalda, dolorosamente salpicada de cicatrices, y se agarró a sus caderas.

—No sé si me conviene que te envíen a ese tipo de misiones. Detener a los malos te pone cachondo y cuando vuelves no hay quien te soporte.

_Si creías que se iba a conformar sin contestar, eres un iluso, Harry_, pensó para sí, _Severus Snape siempre tiene una respuesta a punto._

—No es pillar a los malos lo que me pone cachondo, Severus —dijo dirigiendo de nuevo su polla, aún insatisfecha, al siempre complaciente agujero del Slytherin, entrando lento en la cavidad, hasta llegar al fondo. Sus pelotas chocaron contra las nalgas abiertas de su amante produciendo un sonido de carne trémula. Todo esto acompañado del suave jadeo del hombre al notar como le penetraba—. Eres tú… cuando me recibes con esa sonrisa de suficiencia asomando desde detrás de un libro y… me gustaría…

—¿Te gustaría borrármela a polvos?

—Síiii…

Harry bombeaba rítmicamente contra el culo de Snape. Con ello esperaba haber conseguido silenciarle de una vez. Imposible. No lograría jamás hacerle callar.

—Mala suerte, Gryffindor. Aún sonrío.

El chico, provocado, alzó la cabeza y comprobó que era cierto: la sonrisa socarrona que adornaba sus labios se burlaba de él a través del espejo. Empujó al hombre más contra el mueble, con brusquedad, casi empotrándole contra la madera. Si no hubiera tirado antes las fotografías, habrían caído por el impacto. Le aprisionó contra la frialdad del espejo, obligando a que no sólo su rostro, sino también sus manos, se apoyaran en él. Sólo entonces volvió a embestirle, con fuerza, con rudeza, con deseo desenfrenado.

—¿Sigues sonriendo, cariño?

Como toda respuesta, Snape apoyó sus poderosas manos de largos dedos en el trasero de Harry, ayudándole a empujar. Ya no sonreía, al menos, no con socarronería. Su expresión se había transformado en una mueca de incontenible placer; sentía su hinchada polla friccionar contra la suave madera de la cómoda y por un momento le pareció que mientras el chico le follaba, él se follaba al mueble. El Gryffindor y sus manías de no hacerlo en la cama. A veces sus ideas eran jodidamente buenas.

Los cuerpos de ambos se movían en una perfecta armonía ensayada hasta la saciedad, pero aún así, placentera como la primera vez.

—¿No sabes hacerlo mejor que eso, Harry? —Preguntó, clavando sus uñas en la suave y firme carne de sus tensas nalgas—. Vamos, dame más fuerte.

El chico ni siquiera podía contestarle, pero obedeció como siempre hacía. Si quería más, le daría más, se lo daría todo. Así que redobló sus esfuerzos, se agarró a sus caderas con manos como garras, y continuó entrando y embistiendo, moviéndose como en un sueño febril. Su pene estaba a punto de estallar pero el Slytherin no gemía, y en esos momentos él necesitaba un jadeo, un grito, cualquier sonido procedente de la aterciopelada, suave y envolvente voz del hombre para poder correrse.

—Jodido Snape, gime para mí… ¡gime! –Exigió, empujándole más contra el mueble.

Al pocionista le encantaba cuando Harry se sentía tan desesperado que volvía a llamarle Snape, como al principio. La punta de su polla rozaba contra la cómoda una y otra y otra vez a un ritmo frenético, y cuando estalló, sintió un orgasmo como hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. El placer fue tan grande que por un momento perdió el resto de sus sentidos, sólo notaba como la polla de Harry se tensaba en su interior, y entonces, sólo entonces, soltó un ronco gemido que fue la señal para que el calor, la esencia, el dulce esperma del chico le inundara.

Se apretó contra la espalda del Slytherin, desfallecido, agotado y feliz. Sonrió mientras le besaba el omóplato derecho, lamiendo su sudor. Las manos de Snape resbalaron por sus caderas, soltándole al fin, pero Harry no quería dejarle ir tan pronto, así que salió de su interior con cuidado y se separó un poco para permitir que el hombre se incorporara. Le rodeó, dejando que sus dedos resbalaran por la cintura del hombre y se situó frente a él, pasándole los brazos por el cuello, en un abrazo que les mantuvo muy juntos y le permitió sumergirse en los pozos infinitos que eran los ojos negros de su amante.

—Han sido los tres días más largos de mi vida, Severus. Te he echado tantísimo de menos —le besó con suavidad en la comisura de los labios, cálidos y acogedores—. ¿Y tú? ¿Me has echado de menos también? —Se apoyó en la cómoda y notó como algo se escurría entre sus piernas. Se giró extrañado y vio la mancha que había provocado Snape contra el mueble—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Vamos, demuéstrame que eres un chico listo —el pelo negro se pegaba a la frente del hombre—. ¿Tú qué crees que es?

—Podrías haber aguantado un poco más, pensaba encargarme yo de eso —bajó sus manos, esta vez abrazándole por la cintura, complaciéndose en las caricias sobre la piel blanca y fina, pegando su sudoroso torso al del hombre y mordiéndole el mentón—. Ya sabes cómo me gusta… aliviarte.

—Pues tendrías que haberlo pensado antes. Ahora, si quieres aliviarme, dúchate. Hueles a tigre —le recriminó—. Ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de lavarte antes de lanzarte sobre mí.

—No he podido contenerme —Harry se sentó en la cómoda, olvidando las fotos caídas, y atrajo al hombre hacia él con sus piernas—. Por lo que veo tú tampoco, y has tenido que tirarte a nuestra querida amiga —dio dos golpecitos en el mueble con la mano izquierda—. ¿Qué tal se ha portado?

—Hmmm… bastante bien. No habla tanto como tú.

No pudo por más que reírse. Justamente él, que era capaz de recitar media biblioteca mientras le daba placer, se quejaba de su verborrea. Volvió a atraerle con las piernas y su pene, fláccido, chocó contra el cuerpo del ex-mortífago.

—Entonces no hablemos más.

Juntó su boca con la de Snape y le obligó a abrir los labios para dejar entrar a su lengua, que se deslizó por encima de la del hombre, en un húmedo lametón. El Slytherin le dejó hacer, sin propiciar ningún roce, sin hacer ningún movimiento, y él se demoró tanto como pudo en cada rincón, explorándole como a ambos les gustaba.

Finalmente se separó, abrió los ojos y le encontró mirándole. En todo ese tiempo, no había sido capaz de descubrir si Snape cerraba los suyos al besarse. Siempre se hacía la promesa silenciosa de que dejaría sus ojos abiertos y siempre se dejaba arrastrar por la sensación irrefrenable de aislarse de todo lo que no fuera sentir esa lengua contra la suya.

—¿Te duchas ya?

—Qué mandón eres. Está bien, ya voy…

Snape se separó del joven y este dio un pequeño salto para bajar de la cómoda. Cuando se alejaba hacia el baño, el hombre le dio una sonora palmada en el culo. Se giró divertido y se encontró la sonrisa satisfecha del Slytherin.

—¿Te preparo algo de comer?

—Claro, un bocadillito de Snape, por favor… —entró en el baño y cerró la puerta.

El pocionista se dirigió a la mesita de noche y recuperó la varita que había dejado allí mientras Harry le desnudaba a toda prisa, para después arrastrarle hacia la cómoda donde le había follado como si le fuera la vida en ello. Una sonrisa afloró a sus finos labios al pensar que en realidad y, aunque no le había contestado, sí le había echado en falta; siempre sentía que la casa se quedaba vacía y triste cuando el joven Gryffindor no estaba. Y no se trataba sólo del sexo; añoraba cosas tan sencillas como que Harry no estuviera allí por las mañanas para apoyar la cabeza en su regazo mientras él leía el periódico, momento que aprovechaba para, subrepticiamente, deslizar sus dedos por el siempre desordenado cabello del chico y regodearse en el placer que le producía acariciárselo.

Miró a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza, con un punto de diversión reflejado en sus negros y brillantes ojos. Debía reconocer que había otras cosas que no echaba tanto en falta como, por ejemplo, la imperiosa necesidad que tenía el joven de desordenar todo aquello que él se esforzaba en mantener en orden. Un buen ejemplo de ello era la mochila que había dejado tirada de cualquier manera junto a la puerta, los zapatos, uno en cada punta de la habitación, y toda su ropa, que formaba un camino desde la puerta hasta la cama y de allí hacia la cómoda. Se había ido quitando prenda por prenda a medida que avanzaban, abrazándole, tocándole y besándole con el ansia con el que siempre regresaba tras días sin verse. Y él se sentía sorprendido y halagado por el deseo que despertaba en el joven. Por eso, y porque le quería con locura, no le importó tener que recogerlo todo, como acababa haciendo siempre.

Con un movimiento de varita ordenó la habitación, deshizo el equipaje del joven, recompuso las fotografías mágicas que él mismo había volcado, limpió la mancha del mueble y se limpió a sí mismo. Sonrió con suficiencia por el trabajo bien hecho y decidió que se ducharía más tarde, cuando acabara Harry, lo cierto era que ya empezaba a tener hambre.

Ya hacía rato que se oía correr el agua de la ducha cuando se puso su batín de seda negra; salió del cuarto bajando tranquilamente las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, y se disponía a entrar en ella cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Se preguntó quién podría ser, apenas quedaba nadie en el vecindario y normalmente no recibían visitas, por eso le sorprendió ver que se trataba de la mejor amiga de Harry, Hermione.

—Señorita Granger —pronunció con extrañeza al abrir la puerta y ver a la joven plantada en el umbral, con aspecto lastimero.

—Profesor Snape.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco.

—Señorita Granger, hace años que no soy su profesor. Le he dicho en múltiples ocasiones que puede llamarme simplemente señor Snape. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—He venido… he venido a ver a Harry. ¿Está en casa?

Él seguía con su mano derecha en el pomo de la puerta, manteniéndose tercamente en el hueco de ésta, sin la menor intención de dejarla pasar. Aunque a decir verdad ella tampoco hacía ningún gesto por entrar, era una chica demasiado bien educada. A veces, y ésta era una de esas veces, lamentaba que Hermione fuera una mujer.

—Está en casa, sí. Pero acaba de llegar y está agotado, no creo que sea un buen momento para…

—Por favor. Necesito hablar con él, es importante.

Los ojos castaños le miraban con ansiedad y Snape sopesó sus opciones. Podría cerrarle la puerta en las narices, claro está, pero si Harry se enteraba de que su amiga había acudido, llorosa y pidiendo consuelo, y él no la había dejado entrar, pondría el grito en el cielo, así que, con un suspiro, se apartó levemente de la puerta e hizo un gesto con su mano libre.

—Está bien, señorita Granger. Pase.

—Gracias… señor Snape.

Volvió a cerrar mientras la chica se quitaba la capa. Bajo ella llevaba una túnica de tweed en tonos azules. Una túnica preciosa, Snape podía apreciar eso. Hizo un gesto, la muchacha le entregó la capa con presteza, y el hombre la dejó en el colgador que se hallaba a su lado.

—Harry está en la ducha, no creo que tarde. Iba a preparar algo para comer. Venga.

Ambos pasaron a la cocina, Snape abría camino y la joven le seguía de cerca.

—Siéntese —dijo, señalando una silla que hacía compañía a otras tres, todas pulcramente colocadas alrededor de una mesa de cristal. Hermione se sentó en ella y dejó su pequeño bolso sobre la transparente superficie—. Pensaba hacer huevos y salchichas, ¿le apetece?

La joven le miró con sus ojos castaños abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, no podía creer que se estuviera mostrando tan cortés con ella.

—Eh… vaya… pues… —acertó a murmurar al fin— qué amable.

—Debe aprender a contestar cuando le preguntan, señorita Granger —replicó él con impaciencia—. Asumiré que la respuesta es sí, pero debo decirle que, para ser una reputada conferenciante, su vocabulario ha bajado mucho de nivel desde que dejó el colegio. No debería permanecer tanto tiempo expuesta al señor Weasley, resulta nocivo para el cerebro.

Sin esperar ninguna reacción por parte de la chica, se puso manos a la obra, dejando a Hermione estupefacta tras él, con las manos en el regazo, algo cohibida.

Al instante, la cocina se llenó del sonido de la sartén y de olores sumamente estimulantes para el estómago de la joven, que ronroneó de hambre y sintió que la boca se le hacía agua. Y aún más, cuando el hombre plantó dos suculentos platos de huevos revueltos y salchichas sobre el cristal. Uno frente a ella y otro, evidentemente, para sí mismo.

—Gracias, profesor —alzó la mirada y se encontró con la negra de él, que pareció traspasarla por un momento, como acompañándola, para abandonarla al siguiente, cuando volvió a alejarse en dirección a los fogones al oír el pitido persistente de la tetera.

Tres minutos después estaban sentados juntos en absoluto silencio, ella saboreando su inesperada cena, y él sorbiendo su humeante y cargado té negro. De pronto, el silencio fue roto por una voz no demasiado desconocida para ninguno de los dos.

—Seveeeerusss…

Lo que ambos vieron al girar sus cabezas hacia la puerta abierta de la cocina, lugar del que provenía la voz, hizo que Hermione dejara de masticar, aún con la boca llena a rebosar de huevos revueltos, y que Snape detuviera el ascenso de su taza a sus finos labios.

Por el marco izquierdo de la puerta vieron aparecer únicamente un pene, grande, sonrosado, bonito, tal como lo veía siempre Snape, tal como no lo había visto nunca Hermione. Una mano lo sujetaba haciéndolo oscilar al ritmo de las palabras que una boca invisible pronunciaba en una especie de cantinela:

—Seveeeruss… no te escondaaassss… estoy preparado para que me des la revanchaaaa…

Snape dirigió una rápida mirada de reojo a la joven que estaba sentada a su derecha y temió que llegara a ahogarse, ya que una masa amarilla e informe le rezumaba de la boca, llenándole la barbilla de restos de huevos revueltos, así que dejó su taza sobre el platito que había a tal efecto encima de la mesa, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso tranquilo. Se desabrochó el batín y se plantó frente a la persona que hablaba y de la que sólo una parte de su anatomía era visible.

—Harry, tenemos visita…

—¡¿Qué?

Para decepción de Hermione, la estupenda visión del miembro viril de su mejor amigo desapareció. Pudo apreciar cómo su ex-profesor de Pociones deslizaba su batín por su espalda justo antes de desaparecer tras la pared, impidiendo de ese modo que llegase a ver un solo centímetro de su piel que, por un momento, imaginó suave y delicada. Ahora ya no podía ver nada, tan sólo escuchar su voz, que seguía sonando a un nivel normal.

—Toma, necesitas esto más que yo –Hermione interpretó que le estaba entregando el batín, aunque no podía verlo–. Tienes tu cena en la sartén y a Granger esperándote. Voy a ducharme.

Cuando la chica vio aparecer a Harry cubierto con el batín que hasta hacía un instante había utilizado Snape y el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza, estalló en una tremenda carcajada que llenó de huevos revueltos toda la mesa y parte del suelo. El chico acabó uniéndose a ella también.

Snape sonrió mientras se dirigía, desnudo, a tomar una muy merecida ducha fría. Se sorprendía de lo mucho que Harry le excitaba, aún cuando a menudo se comportase como un niño. Su niño travieso.

Cuando volvió a bajar, recién duchado, con el pelo negrísimo sedoso y brillante, y vestido con una de sus túnicas enteramente negras, se encontró con una extraña escena. Harry y Hermione habían abandonado la frialdad de la cocina para aposentarse cerca del fuego de la chimenea, en el pequeño salón abarrotado de libros. Se les veía muy serios, hablaban en voz baja y con las cabezas muy juntas. La muchacha levantó la vista hacia él con ojos acuosos, y el chico empezó a acariciar la espesa maraña de pelo castaño y rebelde, intentando consolarla.

Sin decir nada, el pocionista volvió a salir del cuarto, sólo para regresar al instante siguiente con dos cervezas de mantequilla en las manos.

—Nada puede ser tan terrible, señorita Granger. Además, casualmente, yo conozco un remedio que suele funcionar para todo tipo de males —dijo, alargándole una de las jarras de cerveza a la chica.

Hermione miró al hombre, pero no cogió la bebida.

—Vamos, tómatela —dijo Harry—. Seguro que te ayuda a calmarte, ¿verdad, Severus?

—Nunca me ha fallado con un Gryffindor —repuso—, aunque he de reconocer que los Slytherins preferimos algo más fuerte.

La joven tomó al fin lo que le ofrecían, y Snape le tendió la otra cerveza de mantequilla a Harry, que la aceptó con una sonrisa encantadora. El hombre se agachó para hundir sus labios en el pelo negro del chico y depositar allí un beso, cerca de la coronilla, mientras le acariciaba ligeramente la nuca, alzándose al instante.

Después se acercó con ligereza al mueble bar y se sirvió un buen vaso de whisky de fuego. Su marca favorita, dos cubitos de hielo y el líquido ambarino derramando reflejos en sus ojos negros. No podía haber nada mejor. Bueno, en realidad, sí, si la maldita Granger se largase de una vez y él y Harry pudiesen volver a hacer el amor contra la cómoda, sobre la mesa del comedor, o dondequiera que se le antojase ahora a su imprevisible e incorformista león.

Como no parecía demasiado dispuesta a ello, dio un sorbo del fresco licor, cerró los ojos saboreando el ardor de su garganta, y se giró para poder estudiar a los dos Gryffindors de la estancia, que permanecían en silencio, como si su presencia en la sala hubiera aniquilado la conversación.

—Si molesto, me marcho —dijo en un tono que desmentía sus palabras, mirando fijamente a su amante.

—No es eso, Severus, es sólo que Hermione está un poco angustiada…

El hombre clavó sus pupilas en la joven, escrutador.

—Vamos, seguro que no es para tanto, señorita Granger. Además, supongo que su presencia aquí es indicativa de que piensa que podemos ayudarla en algo, por tanto, ¿qué tal si me contáis lo que pasa?

La muchacha se agarró con fuerza al cuello de Harry y se apretó contra su hombro, para soltar una serie de sollozos ahogados que dejaron a Snape con cara de pocos amigos. El chico se vio obligado a abrazarla con más fuerza y miró por encima de su desmañada cabellera al pocionista que, impaciente, esperaba una respuesta.

—Yo te lo explico, Severus. Resulta que Hermione… bueno, Hermione quiere… en fin… ya sabes… lo que quieren las mujeres a su edad… y…

—¿Un marido?

Los sollozos se apagaron de golpe, y la chica levantó la cabeza hacia él con mirada furiosa. Cuando habló, lo hizo mascando las palabras:

—Por si le interesa saberlo, señor Snape, yo no necesito ningún marido. Soy una mujer independiente y liberada, que…

—Que no es tan liberada ni independiente cuando necesita acudir a pedirle ayuda a su amigo al menor inconveniente —la cortó con frialdad, ignorando la furia de su rostro y la mirada de reprobación de Harry—. Dígame, ¿de qué se trata entonces, señorita Granger?

—Pues, ¿qué va a ser, hombre insensible? Un hijo. Quiero tener un hijo… —y acto seguido volvió a caer sollozante entre los brazos de su amigo, que la acogió amorosamente.

—¡Ah! Ya. Bueno, estoy seguro de que conoce el procedimiento a la perfección —repuso, mordaz—, creo recordar que para eso se precisa la intervención de un hombre…

—¿Y por qué crees que está aquí, Severus? —Le reprochó Harry.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó el pocionista, francamente asombrado— Por lo que yo sé, hay millones de hombres heterosexuales ahí fuera, así que ¿puedes explicarme el incomprensible hecho de que haya ido a buscar uno precisamente a la casa de una pareja de gays?

El joven enarcó las cejas como si tuviera que decirle algo demasiado evidente.

—Necesita consejo, Severus, consejo…

—Mmhhh… —murmuró el exprofesor, pensativo— hombre, no es que sea ningún experto en el tema, por supuesto, pero dejando de lado su carácter de insufrible sabelotodo y sus dientes un poco demasiado grandes, he conocido decenas de ejemplos de féminas mucho más desagradables de ver que usted, señorita Granger, con lo cual, encontrar un hombre que satisfaga sus necesidades no debería suponerle un gran problema.

Hermione volvió a mirarle, boqueando anonadada.

—¡Severus! —Se escandalizó Harry, pero el hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos —prosiguió impasible—, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría tener un pequeño monstruo correteando por su casa? Tocándolo todo, berreando para pedir comida, berreando porque se ha cagado encima, berreando porque se le ha caído el chupete, berreando porque…

—Ya está bien, nos hacemos una idea —le interrumpió Harry, mirándole ceñudo—. Pero no todo el mundo es como tú, ¿sabes? ¿No ves que Hermione está deseando ser madre? Lo ha intentado todo.

—¿Qué es lo que ha intentado, exactamente? Porque no me parece que el proceso sea tan complicado…

—Se lo pidió a Ron y él se negó, porque como ya no están juntos no quiere la responsabilidad de… y, bueno, entonces pensó en una clínica de fertilidad, y… cuéntaselo Hermione —la animó su amigo, con una cariñosa sonrisa.

El pocionista se apoyó contra el mueble bar, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y alzó una ceja de ese modo que a Harry le resultaba tan irresistible e irritante a la vez.

—¿De verdad le pidió al señor Weasley que le hiciera un hijo antes de ir a una clínica? Su coeficiente intelectual no le sirve demasiado cuando se trata de tener sentido común, señorita Granger.

—¡Severus! —Volvió a recriminarle por segunda vez el chico, mirándole con sus ojos verdes irradiando destellos de furia.

—Oh, vamos, Harry. No me negarás que tengo razón. Usted es una mujer inteligente, con éxito… independiente, según sus propias palabras… ¿qué pinta un alcornoque como Weasley en su vida?

La chica se apartó de Harry definitivamente y le contempló de nuevo con ojos desorbitados. Un escalofrío la recorrió al fijar sus pupilas en los pozos infinitos que eran los ojos de Snape y volvió a apartar la mirada. Lentamente, con mano algo temblorosa, depositó su jarra casi llena en la mesita auxiliar situada a su lado del sillón.

—Ron es una bellísima persona —argumentó secamente, alisándose la túnica sobre las rodillas—, aunque es probable que alguien como usted no pueda apreciar eso.

—Hablamos de genética y de practicidad, señorita Granger. Usted querrá un hijo, pero no querrá un zoquete, ¿verdad?

La chica meneó la cabeza, negando con rotundidad, sus cabellos alborotados ondeando al ritmo de su negación.

—Pero eso es una tontería, Hermione —le dijo en ese instante Harry, con un tono de voz dulce como la miel—. No tienes que pensar que porque Ron sea algo… paradito, tendrás un hijo sin inteligencia. Debes pensar en las múltiples cualidades que tiene como persona: es amable, noble, cariñoso, se puede confiar en él…

—Sí, tienes razón, no estaba negando por eso, sino porque creo que no ha sido buena idea que haya venido aquí…

—Por fin se ha dado cuenta… —rezongó Snape.

—Pero, Hermione —intervino Harry, ignorando el comentario de su pareja—, no hables así. Ya sabes que para eso estamos los amigos.

Snape resopló desde el mueble bar.

—Lo sé, Harry, lo sé… —la joven suspiró y miró al hombre que les observaba en silencio— en fin, la cuestión es que da igual como sea Ron, porque ha dicho que no. Y entre eso y lo que he visto esta mañana en la clínica me siento bastante descorazonada.

Un pequeño silencio siguió a esta afirmación. Snape puso los ojos en blanco y preguntó:

—¿Y qué es lo que ha visto, Granger? ¿O tendré que jugar a las adivinanzas?

Ella volvió a girarse hacia su antiguo profesor. Sorbió un poco por la nariz y se pasó una mano por la mejilla derecha para quitarse de encima la sensación de humedad que habían dejado las lágrimas.

—He visto a Draco Malfoy.

—¿A…? ¿A Draco…? —La expresión de sorpresa sólo duró un segundo en el rostro del hombre, que apuró su copa y se sirvió otra— Bueno… ¿y qué tiene eso que ver con…?

—Pues que no quiero que mi hijo pueda llegar a ser un Malfoy… no puedo permitir que se convierta en un rubio estúpido, intolerante y engreído como Draco. Eso es lo que tiene que ver.

—Pero Draco es así porque su padre es… como es, Hermione —intentó animarla Harry—. Un niño no es sólo la genética, también lo es su entorno, el carácter de sus padres… explícaselo tú, Severus —miró al hombre como solicitando su ayuda, pero vio que el Slytherin no pensaba posicionarse, o al menos no aparentaba querer entrar en esa discusión, ya que se limitó a tomar un sorbo de su bebida—. Además, que saliera de la clínica no tiene por qué significar necesariamente que sea un donante. Quizás está en tratamiento, quizás… bueno, ¿cuántas posibilidades hay de que el donante para tu fertilización sea justamente él, de todos modos?

—Sólo con que haya una entre un millón, para mí es suficiente para no volver a pisar ese lugar.

—Pero, Hermione…

—No te esfuerces, Harry. Entiendo perfectamente a la señorita Granger. Yo, por ejemplo, no querría ni por todo el oro de Gringotts que mi hijo se pareciera en lo más mínimo a un Weasley. Cada uno tiene sus fobias. Los Malfoy tienen una buena genética, pero no son lo que a ella le conviene. Y ya que estamos, acudir a una clínica de fertilización es como dejar al azar el futuro de su hijo, ¿no le parece, Granger?

Snape taladró a la joven con una mirada intensa y abrumadora, y Hermione volvió a apartar la vista apresuradamente.

—S-supongo…

—Definitivamente, lo que la señorita Granger necesita para engendrar a su hijo es a alguien inteligente…

—Sí —admitió ella.

—Y atractivo…

—Eso no es tan importante, pero estaría bien, la verdad.

—Educado…

—Exacto.

—Buen mago.

—Preferible, sí.

—Sin enfermedades congénitas conocidas en la familia…

—Por supuesto.

—Alguien como yo —a Hermione le sobrevino un ataque de tos que Harry se apresuró a calmar dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda, y Snape compuso una sonrisa maliciosa—. No se emocione, Granger, no me estaba ofreciendo, no tengo interés en dejar mi huella genética para futuras generaciones. Sólo detallaba las características ideales del posible padre. Después ya se encargará de escoger el físico según lo que usted prefiera, quizá unos ojos azules…

—O verdes —apuntó en ese momento Hermione, más animada.

—O verdes —concedió Snape, y continuó—. Con el pelo castaño.

—O negro.

—O negro, sí. Quizás un tipo alto.

—O de estatura media —Hermione miró de reojo a Harry, como sopesándole, mientras éste tomaba ausente un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.

—Sí, o de estatura…

—Alguien exactamente como Harry —sentenció ella, repentinamente decidida y con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, esperamos que os haya parecido interesante ;)

¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora?

Procuraremos ser puntuales con las actualizaciones, como lleva siendo nuestra buena costumbre.

Vuestros comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos, nos interesa mucho saber qué opináis :)

Muchas gracias por concedernos vuestro inestimable tiempo y atención XD

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota de historia: **_

_Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para Amia Snape._

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_¡Merlín, cómo pasa el tiempo!_

_Es increíble, hace cuatro días que colgábamos el primer capítulo de esta historia y ya llega el momento de su actualización ;)_

_Y lo cierto es que poquito tenemos que contar sobre él, aparte de que prácticamente es el capítulo que más ha costado de salir. Se barajaron múltiples posibilidades de cómo debía llevarse esta situación tan peliaguda que viven los personajes, e incluso cambiamos de rumbo respecto a como lo habíamos encaminado inicialmente, llegando un momento en que nos quedamos bastante bloqueadas, pero al final nuestro querido Maestro nos iluminó el camino con un potente "lumos", como un faro cuya luz se abre paso a través de la niebla para evitar que nos estrellemos contra las rocas. Y así, una vez más, nuestro muso nos ha ayudado a tirar la historia adelante. Gracias, Severus :)_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…_

Gracias especiales a Amia Snape, Louis Talbot, RAC y LupitaSnape por vuestros comentarios, para nosotras son un verdadero regalo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

—Ppffff —la cerveza de mantequilla salió disparada de la boca de Harry para ir a estrellarse contra las brasas del fuego de la chimenea. Si hubiera sido el whisky de Snape, las llamas se habrían avivado quemándoles hasta las cejas, pero, por suerte, la cosa se saldó con un tenue silbido. El joven se limpió la barbilla con la mano izquierda antes de decir—: ¿Te has vuelto loca, Hermione?

—Definitivamente.

La voz que pronunció la palabra fue fría, catacúmbica, y casi logró congelar el ambiente y a los dos Gryffindors de la habitación. Y más concretamente a "la" Gryffindor.

—No. Lo digo muy en serio, Harry. Lo acabo de ver claro, tú eres todo lo que una chica como yo podría desear: amable, sensible, valiente, guapo, con principios, eres mi mejor amigo y tienes un gran corazón. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

—¿Que esté libre de compromiso? —Sugirió Snape— ¿Que no sea gay?

Sin embargo, ninguno de los otros dos pareció escucharle.

—Pero… Hermione… yo… no sé qué decir.

—¿Cómo que no sabes qué decir? —Preguntó Snape con tono glacial—. Me parece que la respuesta está muy clara.

—Yo… —el chico elevó su verde mirada hasta posarse en la de su amiga, e inmediatamente después se giró hacia Snape, que con el vaso entre sus dedos le contemplaba con gesto severo. Le pareció que el hombre estaba más rígido que al inicio de la conversación. Dejó su jarra de cerveza en la mesita y se levantó, impulsándose con sus manos sobre las rodillas—. Creo que necesito tomar algo más fuerte —se dirigió hacia Snape y, como si se justificara, añadió—: Tengo que despejar la mente.

Llegó donde estaba su antiguo profesor y se apuró para prepararse un buen lingotazo de whisky.

—Despejarla, ¿para qué? ¿No me digas que te estás planteando esto en serio? ¡Pero si hasta el maldito zanahorio le dijo que no!

—¡¿Cómo se atreve? ¡No vuelva a insultar a Ron en mi presencia! —La joven se levantó airada del sofá, apretando los puños con fuerza, encarándole—. Usted no tiene ni idea de los motivos… él quería casarse y yo… yo no. Yo no quiero eso.

Snape dejó su vaso sobre el mostrador en el que estaba apoyado con un golpe brusco.

—Señorita Granger, si ha venido a mi casa a gritarme y a intentar acostarse con _mi_ pareja, creo que lo mejor será que se marche. De inmediato.

La chica vaciló ante las palabras del hombre, bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, y murmuró, en tono mucho más suave.

—No, lo siento, pero no puedo irme. Esto es demasiado importante para mí, ¿no lo comprende? —La chica alzó la mirada de nuevo, decidida, y se acercó un paso a ellos— Le pido disculpas por haberle gritado, pero, por favor, reconsidérelo, pensadlo los dos. Sólo sería una vez, y tan rápido como sea posible. Intentaré… intentaré no disfrutarlo en absoluto.

—Hermione, cielo, es imposible que no lo disfrutes conmigo —dijo el chico en tono jocoso, pero de pronto su expresión se puso mucho más seria, y por un momento pareció como ausente, como si la situación le superara. Nunca una situación había superado a Harry Potter—. Sin embargo, lo que pides… —añadió, vacilante.

—Harry —como el chico no la miró, lo volvió a intentar—, Harry —en esa ocasión sí lo hizo, y Hermione continuó hablando—, necesito tu ayuda en esto, simplemente tendríamos que… ya sabes… —le lanzó una fugaz mirada al hombre, que a su lado rodeó los hombros del chico con un brazo, como para protegerle de ella— pero sólo sería una vez… y no te pediré responsabilidades después, de verdad. Como he dicho, no quiero un marido, sólo quiero… tu esperma.

—Granger —saltó Snape, ofendido—, la informo de que el esperma de Harry, así como todo el resto de él, me pertenece sólo a mí.

Hermione se retorció las manos, nerviosa, y miró a Harry. El chico pareció ir saliendo lentamente de su letargo; apuró de una sola vez la bebida que se había servido y luego dio un trago al vaso que Snape había dejado olvidado sobre el mostrador. Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo al hombre, se apartó un poco de él y de su posesivo agarre, y sujetó por los hombros a su amiga, que le miraba expectante, e inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia ella.

—Hermione… —empezó— comprende que me resulta difícil asimilar…

—Harry, no voy a interponerme en tu vida, te lo prometo… tú ya la tienes organizada a tu gusto, con tu trabajo, tu pareja…

—Ah pero, ¿es que me ha visto? —Dijo Snape, mordaz, mientras apoyaba el codo izquierdo en el mostrador, aparentando una calma que distaba mucho de sentir— A juzgar por la importancia que tiene para usted mi opinión, creí que era víctima de un hechizo desilusionador…

—Pero, Hermione —habló Harry al fin, ignorando el sarcasmo del hombre—, yo nunca he querido ser padre. ¿Qué le podría esperar al hijo de un Auror? Quizás un día me iría a una misión y no volvería a verme nunca…

—Harry, el niño sólo será mío, y ni yo ni mi bebé te vamos a pedir nunca nada. Esto sólo será un arreglo de una noche.

—¿Y crees que yo estaría dispuesto a dejar que mi hijo creciera sin padre? ¿Sabiendo de primera mano lo doloroso que es eso?

El chico negó con la cabeza y Hermione le miró con tristeza.

—Harry, siempre he estado a tu lado sin pedir nada a cambio, y lo sabes. Entiendo que lo que te pido es un favor muy grande, pero si te consideras mi amigo, concédeme esto, te lo ruego.

—Eso no es pedir un favor, eso es abusar de la amistad —replicó Snape, furioso.

El joven se masajeó el puente de la nariz con gesto cansado, levantándose un poco las gafas con los dedos al hacerlo. Dio un profundo suspiro, y dijo:

—Está bien, supongo que…

—Un momento —le interrumpió Snape—, creo que no quiero oír cómo sigue esa frase. Harry, ¡a la cocina! ¡Ahora!

El hombre salió como una exhalación del salón, haciendo ondear la negra túnica tras él, levantando un aire helado que hizo que los dos jóvenes sintieran un escalofrío. El Gryffindor se giró para salir del salón, pero Hermione le sujetó del brazo y se volvió para mirarla.

—Lo siento, no quería causar tantas molestias, pero deseo tanto ser madre… ¿crees que está muy enfadado?

—Tranquila —le susurró el chico, luego le apretó ligeramente las manos y añadió—, todo irá bien, conseguiré calmarle. Vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando entró por fin en la cocina, encontró a Snape moviendo la varita con energía desmedida, recogiendo el desorden que habían dejado ellos al salir de allí para dirigirse al salón, hacía apenas una hora.

—¡Qué desastre! Podrías haber arreglado esto un poco —rezongó, malhumorado.

El chico le observó ir de un lado para otro, recogiendo la sartén, limpiando el suelo, guardando las tazas y la tetera, fregando los platos, todo con movimientos bruscos de su varita. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño, Snape siempre actuaba así cuando se sentía inseguro por algo.

—Severus… —dijo.

—Te has vuelto loco —saltó el hombre, sin esperar a que el chico se explicase—. Directamente. Has perdido la cabeza. En qué… ¿en qué coño estás pensando? No, no me lo digas, porque es evidente que piensas en el coño de la insufrible sabelotodo, sino…

—Severus —repitió, sujetándole del brazo para que dejara de moverse, se colocó frente a él y cogiéndole ambas manos le obligó a abrazarle, haciendo él lo propio—. Ya la has oído, no "vamos" a tener un hijo. Lo tendrá ella sola. Yo sólo… yo sólo seré el tío Harry.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú —contestó Snape, rompiendo el abrazo y apartándose de él con brusquedad—. La maldita sabelotodo se pone melodramática y tú corres al rescate como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, sin importar lo que yo opine sobre el tema. Dime, ¿cómo piensas dejarla embarazada y desentenderte de la criatura? ¡Si tú mismo acabas de reconocer que no eres capaz de dejar a un niño sin padre!

—Es mi amiga y me necesita, no puedo dejarla tirada.

—Pues vuestro "amigo" Ron bien que lo ha hecho.

—Precisamente por eso no puedo hacerlo yo también. Tú mismo lo has dicho, ir a una clínica de fertilidad es jugar con el futuro de su hijo.

—¿Y no tiene otros "amigos" a quien poner en este aprieto? ¿Por qué no va a pedírselo a Longbottom? —Harry le dirigió una mirada escéptica— Está bien, no es un buen ejemplo, pero que se lo pida a otro. A Finnegan, a Thomas, a…

—¿Cuál es realmente el problema, Severus? ¿Es que temes que Hermione se convierta en algo más que una amiga? ¿Quizá crees que me voy a volver heterosexual de la noche a la mañana? —El chico volvió a abrazarse a él, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, pero el hombre seguía mostrándose tenso.

—Sí, quizá sí —gritó el hombre, ofuscado, deshaciéndose de nuevo de sus brazos y pasándose una mano por el limpio y brillante cabello azabache—. O no, eso da igual, porque te conozco demasiado bien, Harry, y si accedes a esto, te involucrarás hasta el final con ella. Querrás hacer de padre responsable, te preocuparás, querrás acompañarla al hospital en cada una de sus visitas, consolarla en sus primeras náuseas, sentir sus primeras pataditas en la barriga… sí, quizá no te atraiga físicamente porque te gustan los hombres, pero compartirás con ella algo en lo que yo no podré participar, crearéis un vínculo especial que me excluirá a mí y llegará un momento en que ya no me necesitarás y no seré… ya no seré nada.

Las últimas palabras las dijo en voz casi inaudible y con los hombros hundidos por el peso de la preocupación.

—Por Merlín, Severus, ¿quién se está poniendo melodramático ahora? Sabes que siempre te necesitaré. Tú me comprendes en maneras que nadie más puede hacerlo. Además, no vas a ser excluido de nada. Si Hermione me permite hacer todo eso que dices, ir al médico y comportarme como un padre ejemplar, te aseguro que adonde yo vaya tú vendrás conmigo.

—Ya, como un simple cabestro, ¿no? —Añadió el hombre con gesto ofendido—. Cornudo y capado, cerrando la comitiva.

—Eso es absurdo, Severus —de pronto Harry tuvo una idea y añadió, con voz taimada—. Claro que, si tanto te preocupa quedarte fuera y que me una demasiado a Hermione, y tampoco quieres arriesgarte a que disfrute en exceso con ella en la cama, sólo hay una manera de solucionarlo…

Snape le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza algo ladeada, parecía un felino salvaje estudiando a su desprevenida presa.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Harry?

—Pues que… bueno, podría ser divertido, ¿no? —Murmuró el chico con ambigüidad, haciéndose el remolón y jugueteando con uno de los botones de la túnica del hombre tras acercarse a él de nuevo con movimientos sinuosos— Quiero decir que siempre nos ha gustado probar cosas nuevas y…

—Al grano —le atajó Snape, impacientándose.

—Creo que podríamos hacer un trío —soltó Harry, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¡¿QUÉ? —El chillido de Hermione, que acababa de aparecer en el umbral de la puerta, les heló la sangre a los dos. Su pelo, alborotado y electrizado como nunca, ocupaba todo el hueco bajo el dintel, sus manos estaban crispadas junto al cuerpo, y la túnica de tweed que llevaba lucía algo desarreglada porque sus hombros se echaban hacia adelante, como si estuviera a punto de embestir cual toro bravío—. ¡AH, NO, HARRY, ESO SÍ QUE NO!

—Siento decirlo, pero soy exactamente de la misma opinión —el Slytherin se había cruzado de brazos y miraba desafiante a su pareja—. Quizá no te haya quedado lo bastante claro después de todas las veces que me has follado como un animal hasta hacer que me corra, pero a mí NO me gustan las mujeres. Simplemente no me excitan.

—Harry —intervino la joven, hablando entre dientes—, esto no entraba en mis planes, ¿sabes? Es cierto, él es muy inteligente y un gran mago y todo eso pero, ¿acaso crees que quiero que mi hijo salga con esa narizota y esa pinta de murcié…? —Como si entonces se diera cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en presencia del aludido, le miró un instante, su rostro adquirió un todo encarnado y se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—Tiene usted la boca muy grande, señorita Granger —escupió Snape con voz venenosa mientras le lanzaba una de sus famosas "miradas paralizadoras", como las llamaba Harry, bajo su influjo era imposible que pudieras moverte y escapar—. Además, ya he dicho que no tengo ningún interés en practicar el acto sexual con usted. Eso debería zanjar el tema.

—Que Hermione no te excite no es ningún inconveniente, Severus, ya me encargaré yo de satisfacer tus deseos… —como Harry seguía llevando el batín de Snape, a modo de ilustración se limitó a aflojar el nudo que sujetaba el cinturón para mostrarle sensualmente parte de su muslo derecho al hombre.

El Slytherin dirigió una mirada encendida a ese pequeño punto de piel pálida que se mostraba ante él, de forma lasciva y provocadora. Un centímetro de muslo descarado y lujurioso. Se sintió excitado de inmediato.

—Harry —volvió a intervenir Hermione—, ¿hay algún problema con mi voz? Porque tengo la impresión de que no se me escucha. Quiero que _tú_ seas el padre de mi hijo, no _él_. Es más, no quiero que _él_ me ponga una sola mano encima. ¿Me he explicado bien?

—Oh, Hermione —dijo Harry, con entusiasmo—, de verdad que no sabes lo que dices, Severus tiene unas manos de oro. Por no hablar de otras partes de su cuerpo.

—Harry, ¿me estás ofreciendo como un trozo de carne en el mercado? —Preguntó Snape, ofendido.

El chico rió y negó con la cabeza, todo a un tiempo.

—Vamos a ver, creo que todos necesitamos calmarnos un poco y ver esto de forma objetiva. Tú —dijo señalando a su amiga— quieres un hijo, y tú —señaló a su amante— no quieres… eh… que me acueste con ella y me levante siendo heterosexual. Bueno, yo creo que la solución está clara: hagamos un trío y todos estaremos satisfechos. Hermione tendrá su embarazo, tú me tendrás a mí, y yo… oh, a mí me gustará… me encantará tener una experiencia inolvidable más en mi colección de experiencias inolvidables.

El muchacho parecía tan convencido que las reticencias de los otros dos parecieron flojear por unos segundos. Pero sólo fue un espejismo.

—Pero yo quiero que tú seas el padre —insistió Hermione.

—¿Para qué diablos quiero hacer un trío con Granger si ella me pone tan cachondo como una merluza congelada? —Apuntó Snape, un poco más gráficamente de lo que le hubiera gustado a la aludida.

—¿Aún no lo habéis comprendido? Yo me ocuparé de vuestros deseos. De los de ambos. Podemos asegurarnos de que quién te deje embarazada sea yo, Hermione, eso no es ningún problema. Y sobre conseguir excitarte, Severus… bueno, no creo que eso me resulte muy difícil tampoco…

La sonrisa de Harry era tan radiante y satisfecha que, incluso a pesar del enfado y la preocupación, Snape no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña sacudida en su entrepierna, y empezó a pensar que quizá la idea de su joven león no estaba tan condenada al fracaso como había creído en un principio.

Hermione, por su parte, lanzó una mirada de reojo al pocionista, calibrándole, y mientras éste volvía a mirar el muslo descubierto de su amante, la joven descubrió un brillo lascivo en sus ojos que, contrariamente a lo que hubiera esperado, no le pareció en absoluto desagradable.

El chico también les observaba en silencio a ambos. Parecía que el ambiente se había calmado un poco, al menos ellos no parecían tan crispados, ni el cabello de Hermione, ni los ánimos de Snape. Y a Harry esto le pareció una muy buena señal.

—Bien —dijo, frotándose las manos—, ahora que estamos de acuerdo, quizá deberíamos ponernos más… cómodos, ¿no os parece?

—Tú ya vas suficientemente cómodo, diría yo —replicó Snape, mirando con ojos cargados de deseo el triángulo de carne que el batín entreabierto dejaba ver en el pecho del chico.

—Pero… ¿es que queréis hacerlo ahora? —Preguntó Hermione, un poco cohibida de repente.

—No —contestó Snape, con sorna—, mejor esperamos al año que viene, así puede que se le olvide esta absurda idea y podamos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

—No estoy muy convencida de esto… —vaciló la joven, mirando al hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

—Todo va a ir bien —dijo Harry, sin perder la paciencia—. Nos lo vamos a pasar estupendamente, confiad en mí. Sólo hace falta que tú te dejes llevar por una vez, Hermione, y en vez de preocuparte por todo, te ocupes sólo de disfrutar; y que tú, Severus, dejes tu sarcasmo de lado por un rato, y trates a mi amiga como me tratas a mí… cuando estamos solos. Y si sabes lo que te conviene y quieres volver a catar esto —añadió, dándose una provocativa palmada en el trasero—, harás lo que te pido.

Snape se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como si realmente fuera una difícil decisión que tuviera que pensarse bien y, tras unos segundos en silencio, sentenció:

—Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos a ello de inmediato. Antes, sin embargo, dejad que vaya a buscar una poción al estudio. Si la intención es que se quede embarazada, lo mejor será asegurar el tiro. En San Mungo tenemos que elaborar con bastante frecuencia pociones de fertilidad, y en casa guardo muestras de todo tipo de pociones, si se toma la poción _fertilis_, Granger, las posibilidades de éxito incrementarán en un 200%. Y Merlín sabe que no quiero arriesgarme a tener que repetir esto sólo porque Harry no tenga su mejor día en cuestión de puntería.

Sin decir más, desapareció por la puerta, mientras Harry hablaba con Hermione:

—Desde que es Director del Departamento de Pociones de San Mungo, su estudio está más abarrotado que nunca con frascos y botellas de todo tipo —la informó—, es mareante entrar allí y ver las estanterías tan repletas. Por eso yo lo evito siempre que puedo.

—Ya —replicó la chica, sonriente—, ¿y no será porque odias las pociones, en realidad?

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí, puede que eso también influya bastante.

En ese momento, el hombre reapareció con un pequeño vial en la mano. Hermione se lo tomó sin dudarlo, si en alguien podía confiar para que una poción estuviera bien hecha, era en él.

Snape hizo desaparecer el vial, profirió un imperativo "¡Vamos!", e hizo levitar unos vasos y la botella de whisky de fuego junto a ellos mientras se encaminaban al dormitorio, convencido de que iban a necesitarlo.

Subieron las escaleras en fila de a uno. Snape iba el primero y Harry cerraba la expedición. Porque eso era justamente lo que le parecía a Hermione: iba a explorar la secreta habitación del placer de aquella casa. Ese pensamiento la hizo reír con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Qué le parece tan gracioso, señorita Granger? —Espetó Snape por encima de su hombro izquierdo, sin detener la ascensión.

—¿Qué va a ser? —Contestó Harry por ella— Ese precioso culito que tienes y que nos vuelve locos con tanto bamboleo sexy al subir los escalones —alargando un brazo para pasarlo junto a su amiga, Harry juntó sus dedos y pellizcó el cachete derecho del hombre mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica—, ¿verdad, Hermione?

—Yo… eeehhh… —a pesar de que la joven no había pensado en eso en absoluto, ahora no podía apartar la mirada de ese lugar concreto, y se reconoció a sí misma que sí, verdaderamente, Snape parecía tener un culo muy bonito. De pronto notó ella misma un pellizco en su propio trasero— ¡Harry!

—El tuyo tampoco está nada mal, Hermione. Blandito y redondo en su justa medida.

—Harry —volvió a recriminarle al sentir que el chico, en lugar de retirar la mano, la había posado encima, acariciando la carne pellizcada a través de la tela de la túnica.

—¿Qué pasa? Estoy a punto de hacer bastante más que tocarte el culo, cariño. Suéltate un poco, mujer.

Hermione no replicó, y tampoco apartó la mano de Harry, pero emitió algo parecido a un gruñido disconforme.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Snape se dispuso a llenar los vasos con el whisky, pero Harry se lo impidió y, con un movimiento de varita, hizo que se posaran sobre la mesita de noche.

—No, Severus, quiero creer que no necesitas artificios para excitarte conmigo.

—Sabes perfectamente que así es.

—Entonces no hace falta que bebas más.

El hombre refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras detenía la botella a medio camino.

—Espero que todo esto valga la pena, Harry, porque sino… vas a tener que compensarme. Y mucho —sentenció y, con un pequeño suspiro, hizo desaparecer los vasos y la botella.

* * *

_**Nota final:**_

_¡Se acabó!_

_De momento, de momento… aunque lo hemos dejado en un buen punto, porque parece ser que los tres han llegado a un bello acuerdo, ¿no?_

_Ya veremos que resulta de todo esto, pero como dicen en cierta cadena de tiendas sueca: donde caben dos caben tres XDD_

_Vuestros comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos, nos interesa mucho saber qué opináis :) _

_Muchas gracias por concedernos vuestro inestimable tiempo y atención XD_

_Besos._

**Respuesta a reviews anónimos:**

**RAC:**

Muchas gracias por dejarnos tu comentario, nos alegra haberte dejado sin palabras XD

Esperamos seguir impresionándote tanto en los siguientes capítulos ;)

Un saludo.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias especiales a Amia Snape, Louis Talbot, RAC, LupitaSnape, LonguiNo13 y Kuruki86 por vuestros comentarios, para nosotras son un verdadero regalo :)

_**Nota de historia: **_

_Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para Amia Snape._

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_Aquí estamos una semana más, dispuestas a ofreceros una nueva entrega de esta locura :) _

_En este capítulo conseguiremos saber qué tal se desenvuelven nuestros queridos protagonistas en esta situación, cuando menos, complicada ;) _

_Aunque ahora que todos parecen bastante convencidos, seguramente no debamos preocuparnos demasiado, porque algo nos dice que se van a apañar muy bien entre ellos._

_Y ahora, si os parece, echemos un vistazo a esa habitación, a ver qué ocurre..._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3**

Harry se acercó a su amante y empezó a desabrocharle los dos primeros botones del cuello de la túnica, entonces se giró para mirar a Hermione y le pidió que se uniera a él con una ligera cabezada.

La chica vaciló, pero se aproximó a ambos y llevó sus delgados dedos a la negra túnica del pocionista para ayudar a Harry en su tarea.

—También puedo desvestirme yo solo —rezongó el hombre, incómodo.

—Pero no resultaría tan sensual, y nos privarías del placer de descubrirte poco a poco —replicó Harry, abriendo ligeramente los lados de la prenda para mostrarle a Hermione el torso lleno de cicatrices de Snape.

Le interesaba ver cómo reaccionaba la chica ante esto. Si era como él, las marcas de su terrible pasado le parecerían sumamente eróticas. Hermione no dijo nada y, de hecho, se apartó medio paso de ellos, como impactada por la visión, pero abrió un poco los labios y empezó a respirar por la boca, como si de repente le costara tomar aire, y para Harry esto fue suficiente.

Snape no comentó nada sobre la reacción de Hermione, porque estaba muy ocupado devorando a su joven amante con la mirada y ni siquiera se había fijado en ella. Sujetó un extremo del cinturón de su batín y lo estiró lentamente, haciendo que el nudo se deshiciese a medida que la tela se deslizaba con el suave sonido del roce de la seda. Cuando el nudo desapareció, el batín se abrió a ambos lados mostrando una parte de la anatomía de Harry -incluido su sexo- que Snape se encargó de lamer con sus ojos con tanta pasión como si lo hiciera con su lengua.

El chico se ocupó de los botones del hombre hasta llegar a la cintura, una vez allí, le abandonó para situarse tras Hermione, a quién empezó a desvestir desde atrás mientras besaba suavemente sus hombros, sus cervicales y el resto de la suave piel que iba quedando al descubierto poco a poco.

Snape acabó de desnudarse él mismo ante la atenta mirada de Harry y de Hermione, quién contuvo ligeramente la respiración cuando el hombre se bajó los bóxers, liberando su grueso y largo miembro, que se destacaba notablemente sobre su lecho de vello negro y rizado.

La joven ya estaba completamente desnuda, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo había ocurrido esto, pero las manos de su amigo seguían sobre ella, amasando la carne, eliminando los nudos de tensión que los nervios formaban en su espalda.

Snape se plantó frente a Hermione. Podía ver cómo las fuertes y suaves manos de Harry masajeaban los hombros de la chica para intentar relajarla. Sus pechos, prominentes, redondos y con los pezones algo erectos, le apuntaban directamente a él, como exigiendo que colaborara. Pero, curiosamente, no sabía por dónde empezar con exactitud, esos pechos tan grandes no le atraían demasiado, prefería el torso firme, plano y moderadamente velludo de su Harry.

—Ven aquí —le exigió, clavando sus ojos en los del chico, con las pupilas encendidas de deseo.

El joven, obediente, surgió de inmediato de detrás de su amiga. Sin dejar de acariciarla con la mano derecha, se acercó más al hombre que le llamaba y enredó los dedos en su pelo en una tierna caricia, para luego besarle apasionadamente, mientras Snape deslizaba el batín abierto por sus hombros. Harry bajó ambos brazos, dejando que la sedosa prenda resbalara por su cuerpo hasta que cayó al suelo.

Hermione escuchó el gemido de ambos hombres al encontrarse sus lenguas y lo encontró inesperadamente excitante. Quizá la descabellada idea de Harry sí que podría funcionar, al fin y al cabo.

Quiso añadirse a ese beso pero no se atrevió a intervenir. Notaba la mano de Harry acariciándola muy suavemente de nuevo, y entonces, sin pensarlo, llevó su propia mano derecha al hombro de Snape, para acabar deslizando las yemas de los dedos por su cuello, arriba y abajo. Sí, definitivamente, su piel era suave y agradable al tacto, tal como había imaginado. El hombre estaba acariciando el pecho de Harry, que también parecía suave, con apenas unos vellos salpicándolo, como un tentador camino que llevaba a querer satisfacer sus dos pezones, ahora excitados y duros.

Hermione observó el pálido cuello de Snape, de piel tan fina que dejaba traslucir las venas azuladas que circulaban por debajo, en especial la carótida, que se destacaba ferozmente, latiendo, caliente y viva, al ritmo del corazón acelerado del hombre. Se sintió atraída hacia ese lugar, de modo que acercó despacio sus labios para besarlo y lamerlo, recorriendo levemente el sinuoso río que dibujaba esa arteria, a la vez que acariciaba también el pecho izquierdo de Harry. El chico gimió de nuevo y puso fin al fogoso beso de su amante.

—Hazle lo que me haces a mí, Severus —susurró Harry, liberado de la boca del otro hombre, pero aún así besando sus labios a cada palabra, como si le resultara imposible despegarse de él.

—¿Qué quieres que le haga? —Se separó algo del chico mientras hundía su mano en la encrespada melena de la joven, que seguía lamiendo su cuello con dedicación, para enredar los dedos en sus suaves y ondulados mechones.

Harry delineó la suave curva del pecho izquierdo de Hermione para dejar su mano en forma de cuenco, sosteniéndolo, y rozó con su pulgar el oscuro pezón. La chica gimió.

—Vamos, Severus —le animó el chico—. Hazlo. Quiero que dejes a Hermione temblando de placer.

Snape se lanzó a por sus labios otra vez con la mirada encendida como sólo el joven era capaz de encendérsela. Notaba cómo su polla empezaba a pulsar de deseo por él, pero sabía lo que Harry quería que hiciera. Y lo hizo.

Terminó el beso con el chico para agarrar el rostro de la mujer y atraerla hacia su boca. A fin de cuentas, las bocas no tenían sexo, ¿no? Y en el fondo, la chica tenía unos labios bastante apetecibles, carnosos y rosados como una fruta jugosa. Se miraron a los ojos un instante antes de unir sus labios, conscientes de que una vez lo hicieran no habría marcha atrás, pero entonces ella entreabrió la boca en una muda ofrenda y Snape no se lo pensó más. Chupó su labio inferior sin dejar de mirarla y después hundió la punta de su lengua en la cavidad, solicitando un silencioso permiso. Hermione se lo concedió de inmediato y salió al encuentro de esa lengua con la suya, correspondiendo a su beso con entusiasmo, y Snape decidió que la experiencia no era tan desagradable como había anticipado.

Pero eso no era lo que Harry quería, o no sólo eso. El chico seguía excitando el pecho izquierdo de su amiga sin descanso, así que él se dirigió raudo al derecho y rodeó con la punta de su lengua toda la suave aureola hasta que el pequeño pezón se endureció. Y entonces, sólo entonces, lo cubrió con su boca por entero. La chica le acariciaba el cabello, o quizás no era sólo ella, no podía saberlo, pero le gustaba, y redobló sus esfuerzos por estimular su cremoso seno, acariciando suavemente la copa con sus dedos.

Harry sabía lo que estaba sintiendo Hermione, su hombre le había hecho aquello multitud de veces, y siempre resultaba extremadamente placentero. Dejó de acariciar la cabeza de Snape para atraer hacia sí a la chica y poder besarla. Quería que gimiera en su boca cuando Snape rozara con sus dientes el pezón, algo que a él le enloquecía, y estaba seguro que a la chica le gustaría también.

Hermione había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse en cada uno de los exquisitos escalofríos que procedían de sus dos pechos, besado uno, acariciado el otro, ambos con extrema delicadeza. Cuando sintió que la agarraban de la nuca, los abrió, enrojecidos y con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, y se encontró el bello y sonriente rostro de Harry que se acercaba a ella para besarla. Le acogió gustosa pero, justo en ese momento, los dientes de Snape atraparon su pezón derecho con fuerza suficiente como para sentir el peligro de una posible mordedura y gimió de sorpresa en el interior de la boca del chico.

—Tranquila —le susurró él, besándola como antes había hecho con su hombre, con besos cortos y suaves—, no te hará daño. ¿Te gusta?

Ahora notaba como la succionaba, le salivaba la aureola de nuevo y volvía a morder, más levemente, sólo un pequeño roce de los dientes. Hermione empezó a temblar ligeramente sin poder evitarlo, y Harry sonrió complacido.

—Síí… me gusta… —gimió.

—A mí me vuelve loco cuando lo hace, Hermione. Y me alegro de ver que a ti también.

—Mmmmm… Harry… creo… creo que…

—¿Sí, señorita Granger? —Preguntó Snape depositando delicados besos por todo su seno—. ¿Qué es lo que cree?

—Creo que… que tiene… que Harry tiene mucha suerte… eso creo.

Snape se incorporó un poco para mirar a la chica, luego a su amante y, por fin, soltar una risa sincera y complacida, que a Hermione le recordó el agua en constante movimiento de un riachuelo. Era la primera vez que Hermione veía reír a su ex-profesor, y decidió que era una auténtica lástima que no lo hiciera más a menudo. Harry se añadió a esa alegre risa, y la chica acabó contagiándose irremediablemente.

—Gracias por el espontáneo cumplido, señorita Granger.

—Si vuelve a llamarme señorita Granger… gritaré —le advirtió Hermione, todavía con una sonrisa—. Es una promesa.

—Vamos Severus, llámala Hermione —susurró Harry en ese instante—. Hazlo por mí.

—Me pides demasiado, ¿no crees?

Hermione se sentía muy excitada y no estaba dispuesta a perder más el tiempo. Los dos hombres habían dejado de acariciarla y no lo iba a permitir, de modo que se lanzó contra el pecho marcado por las cicatrices del antiguo espía, sintiendo las señales de las viejas heridas en las yemas de sus dedos, como si fueran complicados jeroglíficos que tuviera que descifrar. Se fijó en que era más velludo que el de Harry, pero no en exceso, lo justo para parecerle deliciosamente viril.

—Snape… —masculló— olvida las formalidades de una maldita vez… llámame Granger, si quieres… pero sólo Granger… por favor.

Los dos hombres volvieron a reír. Ella no. Estaba demasiado ocupada deleitándose en el sabor de su ex-profesor, ahora que se había decidido a acercar sus labios a ese pecho que tanto la atraía. Harry tenía mucha suerte, sí señor, quién lo iba a decir.

—Creía que tu piel sería fría —murmuró la joven con aire ausente contra el torso del hombre—, porque eres tan pálido y te muestras siempre tan distante. Pero me equivocaba. Es cálida y se desliza bajo mis dedos con tanta suavidad como la seda. Me gusta tocarte —las últimas palabras las pronunció como sorprendida de su propia osadía y un ligero rubor se instaló en sus mejillas.

—¿Y cuándo se ha… te has dedicado a hacer suposiciones sobre mi piel, Granger, si puede saberse? —Interrogó Snape, acariciándole agradablemente la nuca a la joven.

—Las muchas veces que Harry ha intentado convencerme de lo gran amante que eres —contestó ella—. Tengo que admitir que no le creía demasiado, pero estoy empezando a cambiar de opinión.

—Si sigues hablando así, al final pensaré que todo esto ha sido un plan tuyo para llevarme a la cama.

Harry y Hermione rieron la broma, mientras Snape aprovechaba para rodear la cintura de la chica con un brazo y sumergir su nariz en la abundante y rizada cabellera para aspirar su olor. No se parecía en nada al masculino aroma de su joven amante, pero no podía decir que le desagradase. En absoluto.

—Bajo esa apariencia fría, Severus es un volcán en erupción —aclaró Harry, todavía sonriendo, pero Hermione apenas le escuchaba ya, porque la nariz del hombre le estaba haciendo unas muy deliciosas cosquillas en la oreja.

El chico se situó detrás de Severus y empezó a besar suavemente su espalda, acariciando al mismo tiempo sus costados con las manos. Snape bajó su mano izquierda por el torso de la chica hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde se demoró unos segundos, jugando a dibujar círculos alrededor de la pequeña hendidura, antes de bajar un poco más para enredarse en los rizos castaños de su pubis, mientras su boca se apoderaba de la de Hermione en un fogoso duelo de lenguas.

La joven subió los brazos para rodear el cuello del hombre, se encontró con la cabeza de Harry -que en esos momentos estaba mordiendo levemente el hombro de Snape-, y hundió sus dedos en el brillante y sedoso cabello del chico, quién se presionó más contra su amante, haciéndole sentir su creciente erección entre las nalgas.

Snape gimió por el contacto, y su gemido reverberó en la boca de Hermione, que gimió a su vez.

—Creo que es hora de que empleemos la cama, ¿no? —Susurró Harry con voz sensual al oído de Snape— Nos resultará más cómodo.

Se acercaron al lecho, pero una vez allí, parecieron dudar unos instantes.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? —Dijo Snape, mirando al chico.

Harry se situó frente a Hermione y la obligó a tumbarse de espaldas sobre el colchón, de través, estirándose él encima. Se colocaron bien en el centro, Hermione completamente recostada, y el chico a cuatro patas sobre ella. Giró la cabeza para mirar a su amante y movió el trasero de manera provocativa.

—¿Es que pretendes excluirte de la diversión?

El hombre observó con mirada evaluadora el atractivo culo que se ofrecía ante él y se relamió de anticipación.

—Oh, no, esa no es en absoluto mi intención —declaró, y se subió a la cama para ponerse de rodillas tras el joven.

—Ah-ah… —le reprendió el chico— no es eso lo que quiero que hagas.

—Ah, ¿no? —Contestó Snape, con tono de decepción, mientras recorría las nalgas frente a él con las palmas abiertas— Lástima, se me ocurren un par o tres de cosas que podría hacerle a este hermoso culo tuyo.

—Me temo que eso tendrá que esperar, ahora quiero que atiendas a Hermione —el hombre suspiró—. Arrodíllate al otro lado de la cama y bésala como si fuera yo.

—De acuerdo —concedió Snape, dando una palmada a la nalga derecha del chico mientras bajaba de la cama para rodearla y situarse tal y como le había indicado—, si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos bien.

—No sabía que fueras tan mandón, Harry —dijo su amiga, divertida.

—Oh, le encanta creer que él es el que da las órdenes aquí —comentó Snape, con sorna—, y de vez en cuando le permito que juegue a hacerse el mandamás. El resultado suele ser… interesante.

—Ajá, conque sólo es un "juego", ¿eh? —Replicó Harry, pretendidamente enfadado.

—Es evidente.

—Me aseguraré de dejarte bien claro lo que opino de eso cuando estemos solos y no haya testigos…

—Palabras, palabras…

Hermione se rió, sorprendida de no sentirse incómoda por estar desnuda ante su mejor amigo y su antiguo y temido profesor, ambos igual de desnudos que ella.

—No sé de que te ríes, Granger —susurró Snape con tono lúgubre, inclinándose un poco sobre su rostro, que le quedaba del revés, y cogiendo sus brazos para atraerlos hacia él por encima de la cabeza de la joven, donde los mantuvo juntos y sujetos de las muñecas por una de sus grandes y fuertes manos—. Veo que no eres consciente de que ahora mismo te encuentras completamente indefensa ante dos hombres ávidos de sexo.

La muchacha contuvo un pequeño jadeo y forzó una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿también debería estar asustada de ti? —Preguntó.

—De mí, el que más —murmuró muy cerca de su oído, haciéndola temblar ligeramente—. Porque a Harry puede gustarle hacerse el amo y señor de vez en cuando, pero si alguno de nosotros ha disfrutado alguna vez del sádico placer de la tortura, ése soy yo.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, nerviosa, y miró a Harry en busca de ayuda.

—Bueno, no se puede negar que eso es totalmente cierto —admitió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pe-pero pensaba que no le atraían las mujeres...

—Eso no quiere decir que no haya mantenido relaciones con ninguna —puntualizó Snape—, ni que no sepa qué hacer con alguien como tú, que se me ha ofrecido en bandeja de este modo...

La joven tragó saliva e intentó liberar sus manos, pero el agarre del hombre era demasiado firme.

—¿Qué vais a...? —Su pregunta quedó ahogada por los labios de Snape cerniéndose sobre los suyos con hambre, casi con violencia.

Sintió su lengua hundiéndose en las profundidades de su boca, acariciando su propia lengua en un roce exquisito de terciopelo, rebuscando en cada rincón, dejándola sin aire, mientras con su mano libre alcanzaba uno de sus pechos y empezaba a amasarlo con suavidad, rodeándolo con sus dedos, rozando la aureola sin llegar a tocar el pezón.

Harry escogió ese momento para separar las piernas de la muchacha e inclinarse hacia ella para lamer su vientre, y Hermione pronto quedó completamente perdida en las sensaciones que le provocaban los dos hombres: las manos y la boca de Snape, que la sometían a cada roce, a cada caricia; las manos de Harry, que se deslizaban por la cara interna de sus muslos; su lengua, que bajaba cada vez más hacia su pubis.

Snape dejó por un momento de atacar su boca para centrarse en succionar su labio inferior, y la chica dejó escapar un profundo gemido. El hombre mordió su barbilla y bajó por un costado de su rostro para apoderarse de su oreja, donde mordisqueó todo el contorno para acabar chupando su lóbulo con total dedicación.

Cuando vio que Harry había llegado por fin a los pliegues de la joven, esperó a que proyectase la lengua contra su clítoris para pellizcar firmemente el pezón que tenía a mano.

Hermione gritó y se contorsionó de placer.

—Oh, Merlín... —jadeó.

—No —dijo Snape, entre mordisco y mordisco a su oreja—, no hay ningún Merlín aquí. Sólo estamos Harry y yo.

Como para confirmar su afirmación, Harry intensificó el ritmo de sus lametones contra el clítoris de su amiga, que no podía estarse quieta en el sitio, y se removía tanto como le permitían sus captores, que no era mucho.

—Oh... ah... Harry... mmmhhh... —jadeó— si sigues haciendo eso, voy a...

—¿Mmhh? —Preguntó el chico, sin dejar de chupar y lamer el pequeño botón de carne que estaba volviendo loca a su amiga.

—Lo que yo decía —murmuró Snape contra su oído, metiendo la punta de su lengua en él para después sacarla de nuevo—, tu vocabulario últimamente ha empobrecido bastante.

Bajó hasta su cuello y lamió lentamente su punto más sensible, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies.

—Por... favor... —suplicó—, por favor... necesito...

—¿Qué necesitas, Granger? —Preguntó Snape, torturando su pezón con la uña de su pulgar, mientras Harry alargaba una mano para acariciar el otro seno de la joven.

—Necesito... que alguien... Harry... por favor...

—¿Mmhh? —Repitió el chico, y se tomó un par de segundos de descanso para añadir— Si no te explicas mejor, Hermione, no podré entenderte.

—¡Merlín! —Gritó ella, exasperada— ¡Fóllame ya, por lo que más quieras! No puedo... no...

Snape profirió unos ruiditos de desaprobación, se puso en pie y, con un hechizo, se aseguró de que la joven no podría moverse a pesar de que había dejado de sujetar sus muñecas con la mano.

—Ese lenguaje, Granger. Veo que no sólo ha empobrecido, sino que además se ha vuelto soez. Inaceptable.

Harry también se incorporó para quedar de rodillas ante ella, cesando de golpe su placentera actividad, y dejando por tanto a una frustrada Hermione de mirada suplicante.

—Severus tiene razón, Hermione —concordó, negando con la cabeza con aire decepcionado—. No deberías ser tan mal hablada.

—¡Agh, joder! —Se quejó la chica, dando cabezazos contra el colchón, impotente— Por favor, Harry...

—Lo siento, pero no. Creo que mereces unos minutos de castigo para que puedas reflexionar sobre tu conducta. Mientras tanto, Severus y yo intentaremos mantenernos ocupados para no aburrirnos…

Snape rodeó la cama de nuevo y se situó tras su amante, envolviendo su cintura con sus manos de inmediato y besándole en la boca con pasión. Eso estaba mejor. No es que no fuese agradable besar a la joven, la verdad, pero el sabor y el tacto de su Harry… eso no tenía punto de comparación. Nada más sentir la lengua del chico recorriendo la suya, su erección se elevó un par de centímetros y la aprisionó rápidamente entre sus dos cuerpos, sintiendo la deliciosa fricción contra las nalgas de su amante.

Harry elevó los brazos para rodear con ellos el cuello del hombre, enredarse en su cabello y ayudarle a profundizar el beso, mientras Snape deslizaba una mano hacia abajo para sujetar la base de la enhiesta polla del chico e iniciar un enloquecedor movimiento de vaivén, arriba y abajo de su extensión.

Hermione les observaba fuera de sí, estaba ardiendo de excitación y no dejaba de retorcerse, intentando liberar sus manos, porque mirar el fogoso abrazo que unía a los dos hombres la hacía desearles aún más. Gimoteó un poco, aún luchando contra sus invisibles ataduras y pataleando contra la cama.

Harry rompió el beso de su amado y miró a la chica, divertido.

—Creo que Hermione quiere más, Severus —dijo.

El hombre la observó con atención, repasando todo su tembloroso cuerpo con una larga y escrutadora mirada, tan intensa, que ella casi la sintió como si estuviera paseando las suaves yemas de sus largos y delgados dedos por su piel.

—Sí, yo diría que sí, pero aún no ha cumplido su castigo.

—Cierto, aunque podríamos aliviarla un poco… —comentó el chico, avanzando unos centímetros en la cama hasta que su pierna izquierda se encontró con el sexo palpitante de Hermione, quien cerró los ojos un segundo ante el inesperado, pero bienvenido contacto.

—Aaahhh… síiiii…

Harry movió un poco la pierna, travieso, electrizando el cuerpo de la joven con cada roce de su rodilla contra los húmedos pliegues. Snape, mientras tanto, se dedicaba a lamer y besar los musculados hombros del joven, al tiempo que su mano mantenía el ritmo que sus caderas marcaban al deslizar su erección entre los suaves glúteos del chico.

—No te quedes ahí de pie, Severus —instó Harry—, únete a nosotros en la cama, quiero verte.

Snape apretó sus dientes contra el hombro derecho del chico una vez más, y después hizo lo que le pedían. Se arrodilló en la cama a un lado de la joven, y Harry se giró un poco para quedar frente con frente con el hombre, pero sin dejar de rozar el sexo de Hermione con su pierna en ningún instante.

El chico levantó las manos y las llevó a los costados de la cara de Snape para atraerle hacia sus labios, y le besó con pasión mientras el hombre se abrazaba a él con garras de hierro. Sus pollas empezaron a frotarse la una contra la otra frenéticamente, lanzando las más exquisitas descargas eléctricas por ambos cuerpos. Cada vez que se separaban mínimamente para coger aire, se escuchaban jadeos ahogados, pero Hermione no era capaz de discernir quién de los dos era el causante en cada ocasión.

A la joven, ver cómo sus cuerpos ejecutaban esa erótica danza la estaba llevando al límite y, de seguir así, no estaba segura de no perder la cordura para siempre. Les necesitaba con urgencia. Les necesitaba a los dos.

Siguió los movimientos de sus pollas con mirada ávida, relamiéndose los labios, y volvió a intentar liberarse, con algo de desesperación, del hechizo que le mantenía atrapadas las manos, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil.

—Harry, te lo ruego… —la súplica desesperada no logró poner fin al beso, ni al roce de esas dos magníficas pollas, ni a las manos de Snape agarrando las nalgas de Harry como si temiera que desapareciera si no le sujetaba con fuerza.

Lo que sí consiguió fue que su amigo desplazara un poco la pierna, causándole un nuevo estremecimiento que la recorrió por entero, y soltó un prolongado gemido, producto de la frustración y la necesidad.

Harry deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, acariciando el cuello y el torso de Snape, hasta llegar a sus pezones, que pellizcó simultáneamente con la mezcla justa de firmeza y suavidad. Snape gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que Harry se lanzara a lamer su nuez de Adán, deleitándose en el sabor de su hombre.

Siguió bajando, ahora deslizándose por su cuerpo con sus labios, además de con sus manos, hasta quedar a cuatro patas frente a él, su boca a un suspiro de distancia de la exultante polla de Snape. En esa posición ya no podía estimular a Hermione con su pierna, de modo que empezó a deslizar un dedo de su mano izquierda entre sus empapados pliegues, mientras se apoyaba con la otra en la cama y abría sus labios con entusiasmo para alojar la cabeza de tan prominente y apetitosa erección.

Snape apretó los dientes cuando sintió los labios de Harry cerniéndose sobre su perímetro. Ese primer momento cuando el chico le recibía en su boca siempre le sabía a gloria. No podía imaginar nada mejor que eso.

Harry empezó a chupar el glande, sin tragarle del todo, sólo la punta, una y otra vez, lamiendo el orificio central y arañándole con los dientes con la suficiente fuerza como para lanzar un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal, pero sin llegar a dañarle. Y entonces, cuando Snape creía que no podría aguantar más sin clavarse él mismo en su garganta, el chico le devoró por completo, y ni siquiera todo su férreo autocontrol le ayudó esta vez a evitar un gutural gemido de placer.

Snape llevó sus manos a la cabeza del chico, buscando apoyo, y éste aceleró el vaivén sobre su miembro, a la vez que empezaba a hundir un par de dedos en la entrada de Hermione, que gimoteaba y se retorcía con fuerza en la cama, excitada hasta el borde de la locura.

—Harryyeeehh… —jadeó, cuando sintió los dedos en su interior.

El profesor cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes; la boca húmeda y acogedora de Harry y la apasionada respuesta de la chica estaban socavando poco a poco su capacidad de contención, y necesitaba concentrarse para no correrse tan rápido. De pronto, Harry se separó de él, y soportó la pérdida con un pequeño gruñido.

—Ponte encima de Hermione, Severus —pidió el chico, y el hombre tuvo que abrir los ojos para entender lo que le indicaba.

Mientras se situaba donde Harry le había señalado con la cabeza, el joven se dedicó a lamer el clítoris de su amiga con movimientos circulares, provocándole unos pequeños gritos y jadeos de placer, y Hermione empezó a suplicar incoherencias.

—P-por faaa… aaahhh… favooorrr… Ha-Harreeehhh… aaahhh…

Snape se colocó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de la chica, encarado a Harry, y contempló por unos instantes los temblorosos pechos de Hermione. La joven abrió mucho los ojos ante la espléndida visión que se ofrecía ante ella: las hinchadas y enrojecidas pelotas del ex-profesor, y su verga, húmeda y dura como una barra de hierro, situadas justo ante su cara para su disfrute personal. Pero no se contentó sólo con mirar. Con un tremendo esfuerzo, luchó contra las invisibles cuerdas para levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para lamer la parte inferior de la bolsa del escroto que deseaba probar con tantas ganas.

Pillado por sorpresa, Snape no pudo reprimir un jadeo al notar la inesperada sensación de la lengua de la joven en sus testículos, y decidió dos cosas a la vez: abrir más las piernas para quedar más bajo y así facilitarle la tarea; y soltarla por fin de sus ataduras.

Nada más se vio liberada, Hermione lanzó sus manos hacia arriba, para masajear esa magnífica polla con una mano, y las blancas nalgas del hombre con la otra, mientras su lengua seguía ocupada con esas delicadas bolas de carne.

Harry escogió ese momento para abandonar el clítoris de Hermione e incorporarse en la cama. Sujetó las piernas de la chica por debajo y la obligó a alzar un poco la cadera. Al hacerlo, ella ya no podía llegar con su lengua al festín que se le ofrecía, por lo que protestó levemente, pero no dejó de acariciar en ningún momento el cuerpo de Snape con sus manos. Sin embargo, su lengua pronto encontró ocupación de nuevo, lamiendo los muslos del hombre mientras Harry lamía su propia mano para humedecer su miembro y lo colocaba en la deseosa entrada de su amiga.

Se hundió en ella con lentitud, mientras Hermione gemía sonoramente y clavaba sus uñas en las nalgas de Snape y, cuando Harry estuvo completamente dentro, el chico se inclinó hacia delante, pasó sus brazos por encima de las piernas de la joven para apoyarlas en la cama, y volvió a tragarse la monumental erección de su hombre, que le esperaba impaciente.

Snape volvió a buscar equilibrio sujetándose a la cabeza de Harry, y empezó a mover sus caderas adelante y atrás, obligándose a aguantar un poco más, sólo un poco más.

Harry también comenzó a moverse dentro de Hermione, suavemente al principio, pero a medida que su deseo se iba desbocando, sus estocadas se hicieron más rápidas y más brutales, y la joven se puso a temblar de deseo, sintiendo su orgasmo tan enloquecedoramente próximo que si no se producía de inmediato creía que se moriría allí mismo.

Con las violentas y ahora erráticas embestidas de Harry, la polla de Snape se le zafó de la boca durante unos segundos, pero el chico lanzó su mano hacia ella para no abandonar ni por un momento al hombre que amaba. Alzó la mirada hasta encontrar el rostro de Snape, que le observaba con los ojos turbios por el deseo y los labios entreabiertos y húmedos. Harry imaginó que se los acababa de lamer y soltó un gemido.

—Córrete en mi boca, Severus —le dijo entonces en un susurro parecido a un jadeo—. Dame tu leche, quiero tragarte entero, quiero tenerte dentro hasta el final.

El hombre gimió y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando domar sus impulsos todavía un poco más, y el chico volvió a tomarle entre sus labios, chupando con todas sus energías, mientras Hermione acariciaba sus testículos de nuevo y lanzaba cortos y desesperados lametones con la punta de su lengua hacia cualquier parte de la piel de Snape que pudiera alcanzar. No pudo resistirlo más, ni toda su fuerza de voluntad pudo evitar que, con un prolongado y grave gemido, se corriera con violencia en la boca de su ávido amante, quién tragó hasta la última gota de su semen con glotonería, mientras seguía clavándose con furia en el cuerpo de la joven bajo ellos.

Hermione fue la siguiente, su cuerpo estaba sumido en unos temblores tan violentos que parecían convulsiones, pero ver cómo Snape se vaciaba en la boca de Harry, y cómo este se esforzaba en tragárselo todo, la llevó a pasar la frontera sin retorno. Gritó su éxtasis con todas sus fuerzas, y su orgasmo la sacudió furiosamente mientras sentía a su amigo entrando y saliendo de su interior con golpes erráticos y anárquicos.

Harry tampoco podía aguantar mucho más después de eso, los espasmos de Hermione ejercían una irresistible presión sobre su polla, que ya de por sí se encontraba a punto de reventar desde que notó el chorro de caliente esperma en su boca. Pero aún necesitaba una última cosa.

—Dime algo, Severus… ayúdame —suplicó el joven, sin dejar de proyectar su lengua hacia delante tanto como podía para lamer la punta de la polla de Snape y recoger así los últimos vestigios de su placer.

El hombre le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a alzarse un poco mientras él bajaba a su encuentro y le besaba con pasión, notando su propio sabor en la boca del joven.

—Harry, mi vida… dale lo que quiere… dáselo todo —y volvió a soltarle.

El chico miró hacia abajo de nuevo y lanzó un último lametón al pene de su amante, húmedo de su esencia y de su propia saliva, y al encontrar la mirada de Hermione, febril y vidriosa, fija en la suya, se derramó dentro de ella gimiendo profundamente.

Cuando dio la última estocada contra la joven, el chico salió suavemente de su cavidad y quedó sentado sobre sus propias rodillas, con la respiración agitada, mientras Snape se tumbaba boca arriba en la cama, al lado de Hermione, pero al revés de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Harry a su amiga.

Hermione puso las manos sobre su estómago, mirando al techo con ojos vacíos, respirando por la boca con dificultad, y simplemente asintió.

El joven asintió también y miró sonriente a Snape, que le observaba con ojos brillantes, y entonces alargó una mano para apartar un húmedo mechón de cabello de la sudorosa frente de su hombre.

—Por Merlín, Harry, un día de estos me vas a matar —susurró Snape.

El joven rió, se inclinó sobre él y le besó dulcemente en la boca.

—Juraría que el que tenía la postura más difícil era yo —dijo cuando rompió el beso.

—Sí, bueno, por algo eres tú el más joven de los dos. No pretenderás que me vuelva contorsionista a estas alturas.

Harry profirió una carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación, y Hermione, sintiéndose algo excluida, se incorporó un poco para quedar sentada y poder verles bien a los dos. Jamás hubiera pensado que podría pasar por una experiencia como la que acababa de vivir. Había deseado tanto a los dos hombres, que un ligero rubor acudió a sus mejillas sólo de recordarlo. Les había suplicado… por Merlín, les había suplicado que la follaran, y no le había importado lo más mínimo cuál de los dos lo hiciera.

De pronto sintió algo parecido a los celos. Celos no sabía bien de quién de los dos. Quizá de ambos. De lo que tenían entre ellos, de esa relación tan cálida y sincera, tan tierna, tan envidiable. Por un momento se sintió sola, no creía haber tenido nunca el tipo de unión que tenían los dos hombres, ni siquiera cuando ella y Ron estaban en lo mejor de su noviazgo, concluido hacía ya más de medio año. Pero entonces, mientras veía a Harry acariciar el rostro de Snape con amorosa delicadeza, se prometió que algún día ella también llegaría a disfrutar de algo tan auténtico y profundo como ellos. Y con esta determinación, se sintió por fin con fuerzas para arreglarse y dejarles solos, como evidentemente deseaban.

—Harry… Snape —murmuró, y los dos se giraron hacia ella—. Quería agradeceros de todo corazón que hayáis hecho esto por mí, y me gustaría que supiérais que ha sido… —vaciló a la hora de escoger la palabra apropiada para describir lo que había pasado, pero no pareció encontrar ninguna lo bastante vehemente, así que meneó la cabeza, y dijo— me lo he pasado genial, ha sido realmente brutal, mucho mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar en mis mejores sueños. Y quería decíroslo antes de irme.

—¿Qué? —Harry la miró como si su amiga se hubiera vuelto loca, y volvió a girarse hacia el otro hombre para solicitar su apoyo y no dejarla marchar tan pronto, pero no hizo falta.

—¿Irte? —Dijo Snape, incorporándose un poco en la cama para mirar a la joven, con una expresiva ceja enarcada sobre su frente— Tú no te vas a ningún sitio, Granger. Si crees que hemos terminado aquí, estás muy equivocada. En esta casa tenemos la buena costumbre de comer siempre un primer y un segundo plato. Y después, si todavía nos queda hambre, nos consentimos un poco con el postre.

* * *

_**Nota final:**_

_Quedarse o no quedarse, he ahí la cuestión :)_

_Así que, queridas lectoras asiduas, ¿cuál creéis que será la elección de Hermione? Más de una, lo sabemos bien, no dudaría, y no miramos a nadie. Ni siquiera nos miramos entre nosotras ^_^ _

_Vuestros comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos, nos interesa mucho saber qué opináis :) _

_Muchas gracias por concedernos vuestro inestimable tiempo y atención XD_

_Besos._

**Respuesta a review anónimo:**

**LonguiNo13 **

Hola, bienvenida!

Por seguirla hasta el final no debes preocuparte, nos falta muy, muy poquito, apenas unos retoques y ya estará del todo acabada :)

Así que te da morbo ver a estos tres encamados, ¿mmm?

Bueno, esperamos no decepcionarte XD

Muchas gracias por dejarnos tu comentario!

Un abrazo


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias especiales a Amia Snape, Louis Talbot, RAC, LupitaSnape, LonguiNo13 y Kuruki86 por vuestros comentarios, para nosotras son un verdadero regalo :)_

_**Nota de historia: **_

_Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para Amia Snape. _

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_Hola a todos! _

_Sí, vuestros ojos no os engañan, hemos adelantado la publicación de este capítulo por causa de las fiestas navideñas :) _

_No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que estamos ansiosas por saber qué habrá decidido nuestra expeditiva Gryffindor, en absoluto... XD_

_Sin embargo, con las fiestas, las comilonas familiares, la visita nocturna de Papa Noel (le hemos pedido a Severus que nos hiciera una visita nocturna también, pero el tío pesado no se ha dejado convencer, así que nos tenemos que contentar con el abuelo gordinflón... eh, no penséis mal, sólo nos trae los regalos, como a todo el mundo XD), y todo lo demás, seguramente tardaremos un poquito más en contestar a vuestros reviews. Pero no os preocupéis, contestaremos igualmente, así que eso no es excusa para que no nos dejéis vuestro comentario, ¿eh? ;)_

_De modo que, esperamos que nuestro capítulo de esta semana os parezca interesante, y os deseamos unas muy felices fiestas a todos :)_

_¡Que tengais muchos regalos!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4**

Hermione se quedó estupefacta. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, y menos aún de boca de quien lo oía. Se quedó mirando al ex-profesor, apreciando el sudor que cubría su cuerpo con una fina y húmeda película repleta de tentadores brillos, mientras intentaba inútilmente convencer a sus rápidos ojos castaños de que no debía recorrerlo con esa avidez, y sobre todo, de que no debía detenerse como lo estaba haciendo en su sexo, ahora relajado y tranquilo, pero que había visto orgullosamente erguido como una gruesa y certera saeta hacía sólo unos instantes.

—Severus tiene razón, Hermione —concordó Harry—. ¿Qué clase de anfitriones seríamos si te dejáramos marchar ahora?

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? —La chica, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, desvió la mirada de Snape y la dirigió a su amigo. De súbito, se sintió desnuda y vulnerable, así que encogió las piernas, doblando las rodillas, y las rodeó con sus brazos, cubriendo sus pechos—. Ya lo hemos hecho. Dijimos que lo haríamos una única vez.

—Eso es cierto, Harry —indicó Snape, en cuyo rostro se había instalado una sonrisa divertida al percatarse de la mirada curiosa de la joven.

—Pero, ¿con sólo hacerlo una vez es suficiente, Severus? —Preguntó Harry, dirigiéndole una verde e interrogante mirada.

—¿Acaso dudas de mi capacidad para hacer pociones? —Enarcó una ceja al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor sobre sus codos, con aire presuntamente ofendido.

—Claro que no —sonriendo, Harry le puso una mano sobre la frente—. Sólo lo pregunto. Diría yo que cuántas más veces se haga, más probabilidades de éxito hay…

—Sí, creo que Granger y yo nos damos perfecta cuenta de que tu interés es puramente científico —replicó el hombre, que ya había recuperado el control de su corazón desbocado y su respiración agitada. Le lanzó una brillante mirada a su amante y se concentró en disfrutar de la suave caricia que le proporcionaba el ligero roce de los dedos de Harry—. En respuesta a tu pregunta creo que sí, que con una vez basta, pero tendré que admitir que no puedo estar seguro al cien por cien. Son los medimagos quienes, en última instancia, deciden la frecuencia de los encuentros sexuales para alcanzar el objetivo.

—Pues ya que no tenemos a ningún medimago a mano, más nos vale asegurar el tiro, ¿no, Hermione?

—Es que… creo que ya he abusado bastante de ambos. Además, pensaba que justamente tú —dijo la chica, mirando a Snape algo ruborizada— estarías deseando que me marchara.

—Eso era antes. Pero después de ver cuánto ha disfrutado Harry con esto (igual que tú, a juzgar por tus gemidos de hace un momento), y teniendo en cuenta que a mí también me ha resultado bastante… satisfactorio...

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—¿Sólo satisfactorio, Severus? Merlín, me maravilla lo parco que te gusta mostrarte. Te has corrido como un loco, mi amor.

—Como a mí también me ha resultado satisfactorio —prosiguió Snape, haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción de su amante—, no tengo ningún inconveniente en repetir la experiencia, si todos estamos de acuerdo en ello.

El chico sonrió y le besó la frente con cariño.

—Pues… claro que lo he disfrutado —admitió Hermione—. Ya lo he dicho, ha sido… increíble.

—¿Entonces? —Dijo Harry—. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es que no quieres repetir?

—Pues, yo…

—Ahora sí que creo que nos merecemos una bebida —Snape se levantó de la cama con un rápido movimiento, y en un par de zancadas se plantó junto a la ropa de los tres, se agachó para recoger el batín de seda y se lo puso—. Al menos, yo la necesito. Y un tentempié también estaría bien. ¿Cerveza, Harry?

—Claro.

—¿Granger? —La chica le miró, parpadeando con rapidez, agradecida de que se hubiera tapado al fin. Creía que de otro modo, habría sido imposible despegar su mirada de su pene, que parecía tener un imán para sus ojos. Como no decía nada, Snape insistió—: ¿Tú no quieres nada?

—¿Eh? Sí, lo cierto es que tengo mucha sed. Quizás un poco de agua.

—Bien. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Mientras el hombre salía de la habitación, le lanzó una significativa mirada a Harry. Los negros ojos del pocionista le habían indicado dos cosas al chico: la primera, que se marchaba a regañadientes porque pretendía cobrarse su merecida revancha lo antes posible; y la segunda, que les iba a dejar tiempo suficiente para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad y a solas. Los dos amigos, sin interrupciones ni interferencias por su parte.

En cuanto desapareció por la puerta, el joven se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar junto a la chica, que seguía abrazada a sí misma.

—Hermione, no queremos obligarte a nada, ya lo sabes. Si te quieres marchar puedes hacerlo, pero sinceramente, yo creo que prefieres quedarte.

La joven Gryffindor se tomó un tiempo para contestar. Apoyó su mejilla derecha contra las rodillas y miró a su amigo, junto a ella. Él también estaba sudoroso, como Snape, pero afortunadamente no veía nada de su cuerpo, aparte del rostro y parte del torso. Cerró los ojos, confusa por sus pensamientos.

—La verdad es que me siento avergonzada, Harry.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por querer quedarte? —El chico pasó el brazo derecho por encima de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí—. No tienes que sentir vergüenza.

—Es que… he hecho cosas que no creí que haría nunca, eso es todo. Hoy he sentido cosas que… no sé…

—¿Qué cosas?

—¡Harryyyy! —Le recriminó, levantando la cabeza.

—¿Quéeeee? —Contestó el chico, enarcando las cejas e imitando su tono—. ¿Es que no puedes contármelo? ¿Después de lo que acabamos de compartir?

—Precisamente por eso mismo, Harry. ¿Cómo voy a contarte…? —El color subió de repente a las mejillas de la joven— Ya me has visto, he perdido completamente los papeles, me he vuelto loca… me habéis vuelto loca de deseo. Y no sólo tú, sino los dos.

El chico se puso de rodillas, gateó por la cama hasta llegar a los cojines y apartó las sábanas. Se coló dentro, sentándose contra el cabecero, y abrió el lado de su derecha para dar un par de golpecitos en el colchón.

—Vamos, ven aquí —la chica obedeció y se colocó a su lado, dejó que la cubriera de nuevo con la sábana y el cubrecama y se lo quedó mirando a la espera de lo que pudiera decirle—. Así que eso es lo que te molesta, el sentirte atraída por Severus.

—¡Yo no me siento atraída…! —Ante la mirada de escepticismo de su amigo, Hermione se corrigió—. De acuerdo, sí. Claro que le encuentro atractivo… como nunca creí que podría hacerlo. Después de lo que he visto… de lo que me ha hecho… pero no es eso lo que me molesta. ¿Te molesta a ti?

—En absoluto. Me alegro de que por fin entiendas por qué me resulta irresistible. Es algo difícil de explicar cuando lo único que conoces de él es su mal humor y su frialdad. Recuerdo cuando le dije a Ron que Severus y yo estábamos juntos, se quedó lívido, mirándome como si yo fuera un snorkack de cuernos arrugados y tuviera que darle la razón a Luna sobre su existencia, después de todo. Y tu reacción no fue mucho mejor, reconócelo; aunque no dijiste nada, sé que creías que había perdido la cabeza de repente, que no estaba en mi sano juicio. Pero ya has visto que Severus no siempre es lo que aparenta. Cuando quiere, es ardiente y apasionado como nadie, una fuerza de la naturaleza, un amante atento y fogoso.

—Sí, lo he visto, sí… —contestó, pensativa. Se quedaron por un momento en silencio, contemplándose, mirándose a los ojos. Hermione estaba visiblemente más relajada—. Pero es que lo que hemos hecho los tres ha sido bastante… descabellado... indecente, ¿no?

La pregunta había sido pronunciada en tono vacilante, como buscando que Harry le asegurase que no había nada de malo en lo que había pasado.

—¿Indecente según quién? ¿Quién decide cómo ha de llevar cada uno su vida sexual si no es uno mismo? Hace tan sólo medio siglo, una pareja como la mía con Severus se habría considerado indecente. ¡Qué diablos! En la sociedad hoy en día todavía se tienen prejuicios al respecto… ¿nos consideras indecentes por estar enamorados? ¿Crees que ser homosexual está mal? ¿Qué estamos enfermos?

—¡No, claro que no! —La chica negó con energía, haciendo ondear sus rizos en el aire— ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero… yo nunca había hecho algo como esto. ¡Un trío! Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza, ¿sabes?

Los ojos verdes del chico refulgieron con alegría en su bello rostro cuando rió con todas sus ganas. Realmente Harry era muy guapo. Y más ahora que, sonrosado por la sesión de sexo y sonriente de felicidad, la miraba desde una distancia tan corta.

—¿Y crees que nosotros sí? A lo mejor piensas que cada día nos montamos una orgía en casa… mira, Hermione, yo lo he pasado en grande y sé que tú también, y Severus… bueno, aunque no sea demasiado efusivo, sé que lo ha disfrutado mucho, créeme. Y prueba de ello es que te haya invitado a quedarte más tiempo. Te aseguro que si no le hubiera gustado ya estarías en la calle de camino a tu casa.

Hermione se quedó pensando durante unos instantes, zambulléndose en los verdes iris de su amigo.

—Te quiere mucho, Harry —soltó de pronto la joven, como para constatar que se había percatado de ese hecho.

—Lo sé. Y yo también a él.

—Lo que quiero decir es que yo… yo no quiero inmiscuirme más. Os he visto juntos, he podido darme cuenta de que os encanta disfrutar de vuestra intimidad en privado y me… me siento mal por haber forzado esta situación y haberme metido de por medio. Snape estaba tan molesto al principio… debí haberme callado, no tenía derecho a pedirte algo así, Harry, sobre todo considerando que tienes pareja. Perdóname.

—Shhhh —puso un dedo sobre sus labios carnosos y los resiguió con la yema, como si los perfilara—. No digas eso, Hermione. No hay nada que perdonar. Tú quieres tener un hijo y yo no puedo pensar en una madre mejor para él. De verdad que no. Y quiero dártelo… quiero que lo tengas, quiero asegurarme de que todo salga bien y de que hemos hecho diana. Y ya que estamos, quiero que echemos otro polvo tan increíble como el que acabamos de echar, porque ha sido la hostia… —añadió, mirando a su amiga con la cabeza ladeada, como calibrando su reacción— vamos, ríete un poquito mujer, esto tiene que ser divertido.

La muchacha sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue triste y abatida. El joven se acercó a sus labios y los besó con ternura, de un modo muy parecido a como había besado la frente de Snape hacía un rato. Ella abrió su boca, dándole un mudo permiso para entrar, y el chico aceptó la invitación, convirtiendo el beso en un húmedo intercambio de sensaciones, roces y sabores.

—Harry… —dijo ella sin aliento al ser liberada—. ¿Sabes que besas de maravilla?

—Bueno, puedes imaginarte quien me ha enseñado, ¿no? —Hizo una pequeña pausa y dijo— Cho Chang, por supuesto.

Hermione le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero la expresión traviesa del chico le hizo soltar una risita.

—Sí, ya. ¡Y Santa Claus te enseñó a volar en escoba!

—No, de hecho, fue la profesora Hooch —sonrió de nuevo, depositó otro beso, esta vez en la punta de su respingona nariz y, alejándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos, le hizo la pregunta más inesperada que ella se hubiera podido imaginar—. ¿Qué quieres que te hagamos ahora, Hermione? ¿Qué te gustaría?

—¿Cómo? Eh… no lo sé, Harry. Lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora ha estado muy bien. Y, bueno es lo que tenemos que repetir, ¿no?

El Gryffindor se recostó en las almohadas contra el cabecero, cubierto por las sábanas sólo hasta la cintura, y puso cara de concentración.

—Ya, sí, tengo que eyacular en tu interior para poder fecundarte, eso está claro, pero, a ti realmente, ¿qué te gustaría?

Hermione sintió arder su rostro ante el fugaz pensamiento que había cruzado su mente, pero se sintió a salvo porque Harry no la observaba. Aunque de lo que no se había dado cuenta era de que el muchacho miraba hacia la cómoda, donde hacía apenas unas horas había poseído a su hombre de manera brutal, y a través del espejo que había sobre ella pudo apreciar el rubor que apareció en las mejillas de su amiga, por lo que se giró para observarla.

—Vale. Eso que estás pensando, ¿qué es?

—¿Yo? No estoy pensando nada.

—Claro que sí. Dime, ¿qué es?

—Es sólo… sólo me preguntaba algo, nada más.

—¿Te importaría preguntártelo en voz alta?

—Bueno… la verdad es que quería saber qué se siente… —el chico la miró desconcertado, con el ceño fruncido— bueno, me he dado cuenta de su tamaño, Harry… como para no verlo… en fin, que te lo has tragado entero ante mis propios ojos, pero… cuando te… penetra, ¿es doloroso?

—¿Quieres probarlo?

—¿Qué? —Hermione se ruborizó más si era posible, ahora prácticamente parecía un tomate—. ¡No! No, por supuesto que no. Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber… no quiero interferir más aún. Yo no… además, él no querría. Nunca.

—Eso déjamelo a mí, sé cómo convencerle.

—¿Tú crees?

—Oh, sí. Sólo es cuestión de sugerirle la postura adecuada, que en este caso sería detrás tuyo, querida.

—Pero yo…

—Severus es muy cuidadoso, te lo hará muy suave, sobre todo si es tu primera vez con él.

—Pero es que yo no… no quiero.

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres, Granger? —Preguntó en ese instante Snape, que volvía a entrar en la habitación con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano y tras él, levitando, una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y un vaso alto y grande de agua con hielo—. ¿No has logrado convencerla, Harry?

—Podría decirse así.

—Entonces, me temo que tendré que utilizar mis mejores trucos de persuasión… —miró a la chica que, ante su penetrante mirada, se cubrió aún más con la sábana.

Las bebidas, acompañadas de un pequeño bol lleno a rebosar de dulces, rojas y deliciosas cerezas, se desplazaron por el aire hasta posarse a pocos centímetros de los dos jóvenes ocupantes de la cama, mientras Snape se quedaba apoyado con un hombro en el quicio de la puerta y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Harry agarró las cerezas y se las ofreció a Hermione, que negó con la cabeza.

—¿Seguro? —Dijo el chico— Están muy buenas. Y deshuesadas, Severus conoce un hechizo muy útil para esto…

—No, gracias —insistió ella.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se llevó un par a la boca, luego lanzó otra rápida mirada de soslayo a su amiga, sentada a su derecha, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza.

—Quítate el batín, Severus. Hermione y yo queremos verte desnudo.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca, sobresaltada, pero el hombre no dijo nada, ni tampoco permitió que su rostro delatara ninguna emoción, aunque un leve cosquilleo se instaló en su estómago ante la orden del chico. Siempre le gustaba que Harry se pusiera dominante con él, cederle el control de sí mismo a otra persona por un rato le resultaba muy catártico.

Hizo aparecer un posavasos sobre la cómoda y dejó ahí apoyada su bebida para luego deshacer el nudo del batín y deslizar éste por su espalda hasta que cayó al suelo de nuevo con el suave sonido del roce de la seda como acompañamiento, mientras los dos jóvenes recorrían con sus lujuriosas miradas todos los rincones de su anatomía.

A Harry le resultó sumamente apetitoso, y sabía de lo que hablaba, porque había probado su sabor de mil y un modos, y siempre quería más. Era una droga de la que no podía ni quería desengancharse.

A Hermione, sin embargo, le pareció una colina inconquistable, un deseo prohibido que, aunque parecía estar cerca, al alcance de su mano, se le escaparía entre los dedos como si fuera un simple espejismo. Y por eso, por ser una quimera, deseaba tanto tocarlo, poseerlo, degustarlo.

—Te das cuenta de que así me desprestigias, ¿verdad, Harry? —Dijo al fin Snape, llevándose su whisky a los labios y bebiéndoselo de un solo trago—. Tu amiga Granger pensará que soy un pelele que se deja mandar sin protestar siquiera. ¿Qué va a pasar con la reputación que llevo trabajándome tan duramente durante años?

—Ella sabe que sólo es un juego. Que aquí el que manda en realidad eres tú —el joven hizo una pausa para dar un largo sorbo a su propia bebida y luego añadió, por encima de su jarra—. Y además, ¿a qué viene tanta cháchara? ¿Qué estás esperando para utilizar los métodos de persuasión que has mencionado para convencerla de que se quede?

—¿Tengo tu permiso, entonces? —Replicó con una sonrisa sarcástica y, sin esperar respuesta, se acercó a la cama, dejó su varita en la mesilla de noche y se giró hacia Hermione, que le miraba turbada, y más aún cuando le arrebató la sábana de las manos y de un tirón les destapó a ambos. Harry rió por lo bajo y se llevó una nueva cereza a la boca—. Si tengo que estar desnudo, no voy a ser el único. Tengo derecho a deleitarme la vista, también.

—Me parece justo —dijo el chico.

Dejó la cerveza sobre la mesilla y se echó de lado en la cama, con el codo apoyado en la almohada y la cabeza recostada contra su mano, para poder mirarles mientras seguía comiendo cerezas, como si estuviera esperando el comienzo de un espectáculo.

—Dame eso, Granger —añadió entonces Snape, cogiendo su vaso y depositándolo en la mesilla de su lado, no sin antes hacer aparecer otro posavasos—. Bien, no queremos que haya accidentes ni que se estropeen los muebles, ¿no?

Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al joven, que se atragantó con la fruta, y se apresuró a hacer aparecer él también un posavasos para su cerveza.

Entonces Snape se subió de rodillas a la cama, agarró las piernas cruzadas de Hermione y se las descruzó, estirando de ella para que se recostara boca arriba junto a Harry. La chica apoyó la cabeza en el almohadón y dejó que el hombre le abriera los muslos, mostrando su sexo húmedo y más que dispuesto.

Hermione vio como Snape se colocaba entre sus piernas y dirigía su mano derecha al bol de cerezas para coger una por el largo rabillo. Se giró a su izquierda para mirar interrogante a Harry, que le sonreía divertido, tragando cerezas sin parar.

De pronto sintió que una mano cálida le separaba los pliegues, exponiéndola, y algo suave, extremadamente fresco y liso la rozaba. Un gemido, mitad de sorpresa, mitad de placer, escapó de entre sus labios. Cuando alzó la cabeza y miró de nuevo entre sus piernas, vio a Snape contemplándola con una sonrisa de suficiencia que resultaba exasperante y erótica a un tiempo, mientras con un dedo de su mano izquierda acariciaba su entrada y con la cereza estimulaba su clítoris.

—Mmmmm —gimió cuando el tentativo dedo hizo un pequeño intento por penetrarla, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación—. Síiii…

—No —dijo entonces el hombre, cesando el movimiento.

Hermione pudo escuchar la risita de Harry junto a ella y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Snape se estaba comiendo la cereza mientras le dirigía una sonrisa y una mirada lasciva al joven. Los labios del Gryffindor, enrojecidos por las cerezas, le devolvieron la sonrisa y el chico negó con la cabeza.

—Qué malo eres —murmuró, y dirigiéndose a su amiga añadió—: Creo que ahora ha pasado a mandar él, Hermione. Y mucho me temo que no te dejará gemir.

La chica le miró azorada. Snape se mantuvo en silencio y volvió a atrapar una cereza por el rabillo.

—¿Lista, Granger?

—Yo… —pero no pudo acabar de hablar, porque la nueva cereza ya se frotaba contra su punto de mayor placer, obligándola a alzar la cadera para no perder el contacto.

Quiso asir con fuerza las sábanas, pero sólo pudo aferrarse al colchón, que se escapaba de su agarre con total impunidad. Tenía serios problemas para que su garganta no emitiera un sonido frustrado al notar la insuficiente caricia de la fruta. Y de nuevo el dedo suave y largo de Snape se acercó a su entrada, rozándola sólo un poco para luego volver a alejarse y, apenas un segundo después, acariciarla otra vez.

El juego se prolongó varios mortificantes intentos más durante los cuales Hermione se agarró a la almohada para morderla, y así evitar soltar un gemido o hablar; hasta que una de la veces el dedo de Snape no se conformó sólo con investigar, sino que la penetró con un movimiento rápido y preciso. Hermione alzó la cadera y dejó escapar un largo jadeo, soltando la almohada y golpeando el colchón, al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda, haciendo oscilar levemente sus pechos. Eso provocó que Snape se incorporase en la cama y volviera a abandonar la caricia.

—Que poquita disciplina tenéis los Gryffindors —rezongó el ex-profesor, llevándose a la boca la cereza cubierta con la esencia de la chica, que agitó la cadera y dirigió una mano a su sexo, intentando estimularse ella misma.

Snape puso fin al movimiento con su mano derecha, apartando su brazo de un manotazo, la afianzó contra el colchón sujetándola por los huesos de la pelvis y la obligó a quedarse completamente inmóvil.

—Por favor… déjame que… —protestó Hermione.

—Estate quieta, Granger —le advirtió él, con tono grave y amenazante—, no querrás hacerme perder la paciencia, ¿verdad? Harry, ¿por qué no le enseñas cómo se hace esto?

—Con mucho gusto —dijo el chico, acercándose a ella y depositando una pieza de la delicada fruta entre sus carnosos labios—. Cómetela, vamos.

—Pero, Harry….

—Hazme caso, te gustará —la obligó a abrir la boca para introducir la cereza en ella y se acercó a sus labios. Casi los rozaba ya cuando dijo—: Ahora, Severus.

Snape volvió a estimularla con gran habilidad, utilizando sólo sus dedos esta vez, al tiempo que Harry asaltaba sus labios con un fogoso beso, ahogando el gemido que quería escapar de ellos. La chica elevó sus brazos y enredó sus delicados dedos en el brillante y negro cabello de su amigo, que le pareció suave como la seda y resbaladizo como el raso, igual que la lengua que se mezclaba con la suya y con la madura carne de la cereza dentro de su boca, en una exquisita combinación de sabores y texturas. Le aferró con fuerza, intentando acercarlo más a ella para obligarle a profundizar el beso, mientras sentía cómo Snape la aproximaba poco a poco al orgasmo con una precisión apabullante.

Y de pronto, el que gimió fue Harry, que se separó de ella con un jadeo.

—Severus…

—¿Sí? —El hombre le miraba con fingida inocencia.

—A mí no tenías que convencerme, ¿sabes?

Snape siguió recorriendo una y otra vez los pliegues de Hermione con la mano izquierda, deteniéndose en ocasiones para rozar su sensible botón del placer o para adentrarse en las profundidades de la chica con un dedo; mientras que con la derecha acariciaba la bolsa de los testículos de Harry.

—No he podido resistirme —murmuró en tono falsamente arrepentido, pero sin dejar de tocarle ni un instante—, te tenía tan _a mano_…

Y ahora que el chico se había girado hacia él, Snape pudo apreciar que sus pequeños esfuerzos estaban dando los frutos esperados, porque la joven verga se engrandecía, se alargaba y se erguía a ojos vista bajo sus caricias. Sus dedos resiguieron con delicadeza toda la extensión del henchido miembro, cerrando de vez en cuando su puño sobre él, ejerciendo la justa presión para satisfacerle y endurecerlo aún más.

—Harry… —jadeó el hombre.

Sentirle crecer en su mano, _por_ su mano, le hacía crecer a él también. Al menos, a cierta parte de él.

Hermione trató de erguirse apoyando los codos en el colchón, y clavó también los pies en él para impulsarse hacia abajo en busca del contacto definitivo con la mano izquierda de Snape, intentando que esta entrara, que sus dedos investigaran a fondo su cueva, que la penetraran de nuevo hasta alcanzar el orgasmo. Pero lo que consiguió en cambio resultó ser incluso mejor que eso.

El joven se lanzó de nuevo contra su boca como con hambre atrasada, obligándola a recostarse otra vez, y le acarició la delicada punta del pezón derecho hasta notar cómo se endurecía bajo sus dedos. La gran mano de Snape cubrió su sexo por completo un instante para después hundir finalmente dos dedos en su interior, y entonces, inesperadamente, sintió un enloquecedor lametazo contra su clítoris. Sólo uno, rozando suavemente su carne húmeda y caliente. En un movimiento reflejo, la joven lanzó la cadera hacia delante, necesitada de más.

—Snape… —gimió dentro de la boca de Harry, que la dejó libre solo el tiempo justo de tomar aire y volver a besarla, sus lenguas buscándose y enredándose sin control, ambos siendo estimulados hasta el delirio por las expertas manos del hombre.

Snape siguió masturbando a Harry, que cada vez se contorsionaba más frenéticamente, mientras apartaba su mano izquierda para penetrar a la chica con la lengua.

—Ahhhh…. ¡Dios! —Gritó Hermione, y Snape se apartó de ella por tercera vez y se alzó para quedar de rodillas de nuevo—. ¡Nooooooo! —Chilló, frustrada.

El hombre sonrió y miró a Harry a los ojos, cuyas pupilas dilatadas por el deseo y la lujuria apenas dejaban apreciar el color de sus iris.

—Puedo notar tu sabor en ella —dijo Snape, relamiéndose los labios.

Eso fue demasiado para el chico. Se incorporó en la cama con rapidez para ir al encuentro de su amante y se lanzó a por su boca con deseo irrefrenable. ¿Cómo era posible que con apenas seis palabras pudiera hacerle perder la cabeza de esa manera?

La lengua del hombre salió a recibirle y Harry gimió al notar que sus erectas pollas, endurecidas y necesitadas, se rozaban entre sí. El joven le agarró de la cintura sin dejar de besarle, para arrastrarle con él hacia atrás y así quedar ambos tumbados sobre la cama, con Snape encima. Pero pronto cambiaron posiciones, Harry finalizó el beso para tomar aire, jadeante, y se deslizó de debajo del cuerpo del Slytherin, obligándole a darse la vuelta y pegar, con un brusco movimiento, su espalda contra el colchón.

—Te toca debajo Severus… —susurró junto a sus labios, amenazante.

Snape chasqueó sus dientes con fuerza junto a la boca de su joven amante, simulando morderle, y Harry, risueño, se alzó con rapidez para apartarse, aprovechando para recorrer con sus manos el pecho lacerado del hombre con absoluta devoción, sus dedos repasando sus cicatrices como si fueran caminos inexplorados que le llevaran directamente a colmar su más desenfrenado deseo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y, acto seguido, lanzó la cadera hacia adelante, en un movimiento continuo y pausado, haciendo que su pene se deslizara sobre el del Slytherin.

—Ohhh, Severus… —jadeó, apoyando las manos en su vientre y elevando la cabeza para cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en la deliciosa fricción— quiero más. ¿Y tú? ¿También quieres más?

Como respuesta pudo notar las manos del otro como garras, aferradas a sus caderas para obligarle a acelerar el movimiento. Snape dejó caer la cabeza contra el colchón, cerró los negros ojos, y un largo suspiro se escapó de entre sus finos labios.

Hermione estaba encendida como una tea ardiendo. La frustración de haberse visto abandonada momentáneamente quedaba compensada por el espectáculo que le ofrecían los dos amantes. Contemplarles era fascinante y excitante a partes iguales. El deseo que se profesaban el uno al otro era casi palpable y muy contagioso, y Hermione supo que no podía quedarse allí quieta por más tiempo sin hacer nada, porque ella les deseaba también, a los dos.

Se acercó a ellos gateando, colocó su cabeza a la altura de sus enfebrecidos sexos, sujetándose con la mano la rebelde melena en una coleta y, aún arrodillada, proyectó su lengua contra los dos glandes, enrojecidos y húmedos por el líquido pre-seminal, para poder darles un largo lametón a ambos.

Los dos hombres jadearon asombrados ante el inesperado contacto que habían sentido en sus deseosas entrepiernas. Harry abrió los ojos y detuvo su movimiento de cadera, al igual que Snape, que parpadeó un par de veces con rapidez y levantó la cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos para luego dirigirse hacia donde sus pollas eran atendidas con tanta dedicación, aunque lo único que pudieron ver fueron los rizos alborotados de Hermione moviéndose frenéticamente al ritmo de las acometidas de su lengua. Snape deslizó su mano derecha desde la suave cadera del joven para dejarla reposar sobre la cabeza de la chica, y esta gimió ante el contacto, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

—Hermione… —murmuró Harry, gratamente sorprendido.

Pero su amiga no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupada, placenteramente ocupada. Lanzaba ansiosos lametones a las dos enhiestas pollas, quería tragárselas a ambas, pero sabía que tenía que decidirse por una, y finalmente puso todos sus esfuerzos en complacer al Slytherin. Apenas unas horas antes se hubiera creído incapaz de hacer tal cosa, al menos con él, pero Snape había resultado ser excitante y deseable por encima de cualquier prejuicio.

Volvió a gemir cuando, con cuidado, se metió en la boca únicamente la punta enrojecida, salivada y húmeda del miembro de su ex-profesor. El gemido mandó un electrizante cosquilleo por toda su extensión hasta instalarse en los testículos del hombre, que entrecerró los ojos mientras notaba que se le aceleraba aún más la respiración.

Al verse liberado, Harry aprovechó la ocasión para deslizarse hacia la izquierda, bajándose del Slytherin y pasando junto al suave y bien formado cuerpo de su amiga arrodillada, que gimió otra vez al notar el leve roce de su cuerpo contra el de ella, y se dirigió hasta su hombre por encima de la cama, como un gatito juguetón, para besarle de nuevo, esta vez sin tanta urgencia, haciéndole gozar de las dos bocas que se esforzaban en propiciarle el máximo placer. Se relajó a su lado y acabó tendido y acurrucado contra él.

—Creo que la hemos convencido, ¿no te parece, Severus? —Le preguntó, besando sus labios con delicadeza y lamiéndoselos al mismo tiempo, deseando que tardara mucho en contestarle, porque quería seguir saboreando su boca.

El hombre no le decepcionó y se tomó su tiempo en responder, deslizó el índice de su mano izquierda por el suave óvalo del rostro de su joven amante, para luego enredar sus largos y pálidos dedos en el sedoso y revuelto pelo negro azabache, atraerle más hacia sí, y besarle de nuevo, lánguida y detenidamente.

—Eso parece, sí —dijo finalmente Snape al separarse otra vez—, pero no estamos siendo demasiado atentos con ella, ¿no? Me temo que, lamentablemente, hemos dejado con hambre a nuestra invitada.

Harry trazó un camino de besos hasta llegar a su oreja derecha y le mordió el lóbulo antes de susurrarle quedamente:

—Yo también tengo hambre. Siempre estoy hambriento de ti.

Al oír estas palabras, la polla de Snape pulsó con fuerza en la boca de Hermione que, mientras tanto, había probado por activa y por pasiva tragarse toda la extensión del Slytherin, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo demonios lo había conseguido Harry antes, porque a ella le parecía imposible. Soltó un par de jadeos frustrados y finalmente se irguió, quedando de rodillas junto a los dos hombres. Se soltó el pelo, se pasó una mano por los labios para secarse los restos de saliva, y les miró mientras ellos la contemplaban a ella, con ojos interrogantes.

—No puedo. Maldita sea, es demasiado grande… ¡no puedo! —Gritó, enfadada consigo misma.

Snape, que había disfrutado mucho de la expeditiva lengua de la Gryffindor por todo su pene, de sus dientes rozándole insistentemente por toda la extensión, desde la base hasta la punta, y de sus labios besándole los testículos, se echó a reír y se apoyó sobre los codos.

—No te preocupes, Granger. No tienes que hacerlo. Así también me gusta.

—Sólo es cuestión de práctica —Harry se apartó del hombre para quedar sentado a su lado y miró a la chica con picardía—, y a mí me encanta _practicar _con él. Además, Hermione, ¿tú no querías que Severus te hiciera otra cosa, en realidad?

—Harry, no… —jadeó ella.

De pronto, los ojos de Snape refulgieron con interés. Él también se levantó y se sentó contra el cabecero de la cama, mirando a la Gryffindor con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, las largas piernas extendidas y su endurecida polla alzándose ingrávida y húmeda entre ellas.

—¿Qué podrías tú querer de un Slytherin como yo, Granger?

Harry rió alegremente y se abrazó al ex-profesor para darle pequeños besos en la mejilla y el cuello, junto a la oreja, mientras deslizaba su mano por el plano vientre hasta llegar a su pulsante pene, del que acarició la punta vibrante de deseo con la yema de un dedo, arrancándole a su pesar un gemido al hombre. Hermione era incapaz de apartar su mirada del movimiento de ese dedo, y sin darse cuenta se pasó la lengua por los labios y soltó un pequeño jadeo.

—Lo que quiere, cariño —siguió diciendo Harry mientras miraba a su amiga con una radiante sonrisa, sin dejar de dibujar círculos concéntricos en la punta de la polla de su amante—, es un poco de esto en su interior. Quiere gozarte como te gozo yo.

* * *

_**Nota final: **_

_Vaya, vaya, parece que las exigencias de Hermione no tiene fin, ¿verdad? _

_Ahora faltará saber si Harry es capaz de conseguir que nuestro Maestro consienta que le utilicen como objeto de placer, jeje! _

_Vuestros comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos, nos interesa mucho saber qué opináis :) _

_Muchas gracias._

Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias especiales a Amia Snape, Louis Talbot, RAC, LupitaSnape, LonguiNo13, Kuruki86 y Dary por vuestros comentarios, para nosotras son un verdadero regalo :)_

_**Nota de historia: **_

_Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para Amia Snape. _

_**Nota de autoras:**_

_¿Cómo han ido las "blancas" Navidades? _

_Esperamos que estupendamente y que no os hayáis empachado porque aún quedan muchas fiestas por delante :) _

_De hecho, queda todo un año para poder descubrir mil y una fantásticas historias de nuestro Maestro favorito XDD _

_Pero mientras eso no sucede, ¿qué mejor que otro capítulo más de nuestro fic para despedir el año anterior? Pues eso decimos nosotras, así que aquí os dejamos una nueva entrega... la siguiente, para el próximo año ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Harry descendió lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre el glande enrojecido de su amante y depositó en él un beso que, unido al movimiento rotatorio e incesante de su dedo, obligó a Snape a gemir otra vez.

—¿Lo harás, mi vida? —Insistió con voz sensual— ¿Le darás a Hermione lo que necesita?

Volvió a besar el pene del hombre y la muchacha, que había enrojecido de forma violenta ante la descarada manera que tenía Harry de presentar la situación, se preguntó cómo aquel joven tímido con las chicas había pasado a mostrarse tan abierto en cuestiones de sexo. La explicación tenía el pelo negro, la nariz aguileña, el rostro cetrino y una voz aterciopelada y suave que era capaz de lanzarte escalofríos por la espina dorsal con un simple susurro. A Harry le gustaban los hombres. _Ese_ hombre. Y estaba claro que se hablaban sin tapujos. Una punzada de sana envidia le aguijoneó el pecho.

—¡Harry! —Le recriminó de nuevo— Ya te he dicho que no quería —y dirigiéndose al Slytherin, añadió—: No le hagas caso, Snape… por favor.

El hombre la miró por un momento para ignorarla al siguiente. Cogió el rostro de Harry con suavidad pero con firmeza para alzarle de nuevo. No es que no quisiera que le besara la polla de aquel modo, porque le estaba excitando sobremanera, pero necesitaban aclarar la situación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y su deseo se derramara sin control. Se encaró con el joven, que lucía sonriente como sólo él era capaz de hacerlo, con el rostro iluminado como un pequeño dios del amor, complacido y complaciente. Su irresistible _Eros_ particular.

—Explícame esto, porque no lo entiendo. Pensaba que ése era justamente tu cometido.

—Oh, y lo es… pero Hermione quiere saber qué se siente contigo dentro —Snape frunció el ceño y dirigió su negra y turbadora mirada a la muchacha, que se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras con ojos como platos negaba con la cabeza. El chico se sentó de nuevo y siguió hablando, esta vez mirando a la joven—: Yo le he dicho que lo mejor era experimentarlo.

—¿Sabes qué pasa, Harry? Que yo tenía otros planes en mente.

—Pero esto es una oportunidad única, Severus —se acercó a su oído y añadió en tono confidencial, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella pudiera escucharlo—: Creo que nunca se lo han hecho de _ese_ modo.

El hombre enarcó una ceja y sonrió con mordacidad.

—Así que es un culito virgen, ¿eh?

Harry se cruzó de brazos, puso cara de circunstancias y miró a Hermione de nuevo, guiñándole un ojo.

—Me temo que sí.

Snape la observaba de arriba abajo de forma impersonal y escrutadora, del mismo modo en que contemplaría la mercancía en un polvoriento bazar oriental, como calculando su valor mentalmente, y quizás sopesando la posibilidad de que intentasen estafarle vendiéndole una vieja e inservible lámpara de aceite al precio de una lámpara mágica.

—Menudo contratiempo —bufó.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, eso se puede arreglar fácilmente —añadió al fin, tras unos segundos de calculado silencio, haciendo que la indignación de la joven ante su descarado escrutinio aumentara—, pero tú sabes que no será lo mismo, Harry: mis manos no están hechas para agarrarse a caderas tan redondeadas y femeninas, prefieren un cuerpo anguloso y unos músculos fuertes y fibrados.

—Oh, claro que lo sé, pero también sé que tú eres el mejor en trabajos tan delicados como el que nos ocupa, mi amor.

Hermione ya tenía suficiente de todo aquello, no pensaba dejar que continuaran por ese camino. Si había sido incapaz de encajar el importante pene de Snape en su boca, que ella consideraba suficientemente amplia, muchísimo menos podría acogerlo en un espacio tan limitado como era su trasero.

—¿Queréis dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? —Ambos hombres se dirigieron una mirada significativa que ella no pudo comprender. Frustrada, gruñó— Yo no quiero nada de eso… yo…

Pero se detuvo en mitad de su frase antes de formularla del todo. Los profundos ojos negros de su antiguo profesor de Pociones se habían clavado en los suyos y la tenían hipnotizada. Sentía cómo le habían robado irremediablemente la capacidad de hablar.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que no te va a gustar, Granger?

—Bueno… no es eso… pero es que… seguro que es… doloroso —y luego, como si pensara que no debía justificar su poca experiencia en ese campo añadió, algo airada—: Además, no me ha gustado un pelo tu expresión al decir lo de virgen.

—¿He mostrado demasiado entusiasmo? —Preguntó el hombre.

No creía haber dejado traslucir lo mucho que le interesaba el poder "estrenar" a alguien tan predispuesto como la Gryffindor -porque estaba claro que sus reticencias eran poco contundentes y su mirada, centelleante de ansiedad, demostraba que en el fondo sí deseaba probarlo-, pero a veces, cuando Harry le provocaba de esa manera, le costaba mantener su estudiada impasibilidad.

—Por el dolor no te preocupes, Hermione –intervino Harry, sacándole de sus cavilaciones–. Ya te lo he dicho: Severus es extremadamente delicado cuando hace falta. Te dará placer, ya lo verás. Y yo también.

—Pero… —la chica le miró, sus ojos refulgiendo con una chispa de lo que parecía esperanza. Quería creerle, _necesitaba_ creerle, pero entonces comprendió lo que Harry había intentado decir con sus últimas palabras— un momento… no pretenderás… ¿quieres decir… a la vez?

—Por supuesto, Hermione, ¿qué creías? —Contestó él, ensanchando su sonrisa— ¿Qué me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras disfrutas de mi hombre?

—Pero… yo…

Hubo un nuevo movimiento por parte de Snape y la chica perdió por completo el hilo de sus pensamientos y no pudo seguir protestando. El hombre se le acercó por encima de la cama con aire seductor, la tomó de la nuca y la besó con pasión, recorriendo la húmeda cavidad con su minuciosa lengua, que no dejaba un solo hueco por acariciar.

—Granger, eres una Gryffindor —susurró con voz acaramelada cuando la liberó—. No te irás a acobardar ahora… además, puedo ver en tus ojos que lo estás deseando, ¿no es cierto? —Hermione tragó saliva, vaciló unos segundos y asintió sin pronunciar palabra; y él besó dulcemente la comisura de sus labios— Así me gusta, que seas una valiente leona, como corresponde. Ahora date la vuelta, Harry y yo vamos a prepararte.

La chica obedeció, quedando de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en sus muslos y de espaldas a Snape. Empezó a sentirse más y más nerviosa, y los susurros incomprensibles que escuchaba de los dos hombres no la ayudaban demasiado a relajarse. Entonces notó como alguien se movía sobre el colchón, el sonido de un cajón al abrirse para volver a cerrarse al instante, y de nuevo más movimientos sobre la cama.

Finalmente, Snape pasó el brazo derecho por la cintura de Hermione y se apretó contra ella, haciéndola jadear al notar su polla, dura como una barra de hierro, presionada entre sus cachetes. Después, con gestos lentos y sinuosos, le apartó la melena de la nuca y se la besó con ternura mientras susurraba palabras que ella no podía discernir, lo único que escuchaba con claridad era su propio corazón desbocado palpitando en sus oídos y en sus sienes.

Frente a ella apareció Harry, que la besó en la boca mientras acariciaba sus pechos, estimulándole los oscuros pezones de tal modo que se volvieron casi dolorosamente duros. Snape todavía seguía besándola en la nuca y en los hombros cuando Harry ya había bajado por su barbilla y se dedicaba a dejar pequeños y tiernos besos en la parte superior de cada uno de sus pechos. Hermione cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las caricias de ambos hombres. Eran los amantes más atentos que había tenido jamás, y ni siquiera se sentían atraídos por ella. Ese pensamiento la deprimió hasta tal punto que se le humedecieron los ojos tras los párpados cerrados, pero los apretó aún con más fuerza para eliminarlo de su mente, decidida a disfrutar de las maravillosas caricias que tanto empeño ponían en prodigarle.

Un dedo de Snape recorrió sus carnosos labios y una sugerente orden fue susurrada en su oído:

—Chúpalo y asegúrate de mojarlo bien, Granger.

Un estremecimiento la sacudió. Abrió la boca para dejarle entrar, lamió toda la superficie de ese largo y delgado dedo, succionándolo, ávida, y cuando, inevitablemente, se le escurrió de entre los labios, sintió el inmenso vacío de la pérdida. Pero la sensación quedó olvidada con rapidez: de pronto notó como las manos de ambos hombres se posicionaban casi a la vez en sus dos entradas, una de ellas húmeda y caliente, la otra palpitante de anticipación. La punta del dedo que Snape le había dado para chupar se apretó contra el aro muscular que formaba su ano y lo masajeó a conciencia, presionando desde diferentes ángulos, pero sin llegar a penetrar. Ella jadeó y arqueó la espalda, lo que provocó que el suave dedo de Harry rozara sus labios vaginales en una ligera caricia, haciéndola gemir.

—Oh… Harry…

Snape aprovechó ese momento para introducir la primera falange en el ano de la chica y efectuar movimientos circulares en su interior. Harry, que se había tendido en el colchón boca arriba, perpendicular a ella, tentaba su vulva con los dedos de la mano izquierda con una habilidad exquisita, y se coló subrepticiamente también en su interior, para al mismo tiempo rozar apenas su clítoris y abandonarlo enseguida, como si no quisiera que sintiera demasiado placer de golpe, evitando colmar del todo su deseo.

—Un poco hacia adelante, Granger —le dijo junto a su oído la voz de Snape, sensual y ronca por el deseo.

Le volvió a obedecer, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón, pegando sus cálidos y cremosos pechos contra el cuerpo desnudo de Harry, que seguía excitándola con su mano. Notó como su culo era invadido ahora por dos dedos, que masajeaban y dilataban la entrada. Desde que se había puesto en esa posición, Snape había dejado de besarle la nuca, de modo que giró el rostro para ver lo que hacía, y pudo apreciar cómo su mano derecha se hundía en un tarro apoyado en la cama junto a ellos para sacar un espeso gel con el que cubrió, mediante lentas pasadas, toda la extensión de su enhiesto miembro. Hermione soltó un pequeño jadeo asustado al comprobar que el hombre ya se estaba preparando para ella.

—Deja que lo haga yo —susurró Harry en ese momento.

—Ni hablar, Harry —dijo Snape, tajante—. Sabes que no podré evitar correrme si me tocas.

El chico rió por lo bajo e ignoró la advertencia de su amante. Se ladeó como pudo sobre la cama y con su mano derecha extendió la resbaladiza vaselina, realizando un suave masaje por la polla de Snape. Éste gimió mientras balanceaba la cadera imperiosamente y frunció el ceño en un gesto concentrado. Hermione supo que estaba haciendo un terrible esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar, y la expresión de profundo placer del hombre le estaba resultando increíblemente excitante. Los ojos cerrados, las mandíbulas apretadas y la vena del cuello marcándose salvajemente, palpitando furiosa; esta visión fue demasiado para la joven, que de pronto se olvidó de todos sus temores.

—Snape… —jadeó— entra ya… por… por favor…

—Suéltame Harry, por Merlín, suéltame.

Cuando el chico obedeció, Snape se deslizó por la cama hasta llegar a su mesilla de noche y atrapó su varita con la punta de los dedos. Regresó a su anterior posición, tomándose unos segundos para controlar su excitación, durante los cuales se permitió el placer de dejar que sus largos y finos dedos se deslizaran, resbalando con delicadeza, por la suavidad de los glúteos, las caderas y la cintura femenina, delineando así su esbelta figura, como si leyera su piel con sus manos. No, no estaban hechas para curvas tan pronunciadas, pero no podía negar que el cambio, para una ocasión excepcional, no estaba tan mal.

—Snape… —rogó la chica de nuevo.

El hombre le lanzó un hechizo a Hermione, que sintió como sus músculos se relajaban un tanto, pero sin dejar de sentir plenamente los dedos de Harry hurgando en su interior, llevándola despacio, pero de manera inevitable a la cima.

—Ahora ya estás preparada del todo, Granger —añadió el pocionista en un susurro—, con este hechizo he aflojado un poco la tensión de tu cuerpo para que no sientas dolor cuando te posea. Dime que aún quieres continuar… dímelo… quiero oírtelo decir.

—S-sí… yo… —gimió, pero justo cuando cesaron las caricias del hombre y éste se apretó de nuevo contra ella agarrándola de las caderas y presionando su erección contra sus nalgas, Hermione sintió como su orgasmo explotaba en los dedos del chico— ahhhh… Harry… me… me…

—Tranquila, ya lo he notado, cielo —El joven se retiró de su interior y se llevó los dedos empapados a su boca hambrienta, para chuparlos con devoción mientras ambos amigos se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

—Oh… Harry… —susurró ella, todavía sintiendo los últimos espasmos de su orgasmo hormigueando en su bajo vientre.

El chico se tendió boca arriba de nuevo y elevó sus labios para besar y rozar los pezones de Hermione, excitándola aún más y provocando que ella se inclinara sobre él para no perder su contacto ni por un segundo.

—¿Estás lista para Severus, cariño? —Le preguntó—. ¿Quieres que te penetre?

—Síiiii…

—Entonces díselo.

—Snape…

—¿Sí, Granger? —La voz del hombre, suave, sensual, irresistible, resonaba en sus oídos, seductora, mientras su polla esperaba pacientemente en su entrada a que una súplica saliese de sus labios.

—Snape… ahhh, Merlín… te deseo tanto…

—¿Siempre eres tan complaciente, Granger?

—Por favor… Snape…

Su siempre dulce voz se había convertido en un simple susurro, pero sus palabras consiguieron que el Slytherin presionara su polla contra el ano de Hermione y abriera su carne como había hecho antes con sus dedos, aunque su diámetro era evidentemente superior. Notó como la muchacha se tensaba ante su intrusión y sonrió de medio lado al oírla gemir y lanzarse sobre el colchón, aplastando por completo a Harry bajo su peso.

Snape siguió entrando en ella, de manera lenta y continua. El hechizo que le había lanzado sólo atenuaba el dolor, pero sabía que le permitiría sentir de forma intensa cómo la penetraba. Así era como lo había hecho con Harry la primera vez, cuando el chico y él se habían dejado llevar por la pasión del momento y el león le había confesado entre susurros que era su primera vez y que se había reservado únicamente para él. El hechizo resultó efectivo, aunque al día siguiente Harry, a la hora del desayuno, se quejó de que le quemaba como si hubiera puesto el culo en las brasas de la chimenea. Un ungüento sirvió para aliviarle. Debía acordarse de entregárselo a la joven Gryffindor más tarde, pero ahora mismo sólo podía concentrarse en la ardua tarea de seguir adentrándose en su cálido y acogedor interior sin correrse, porque Harry le había puesto casi al límite con sus caricias.

_Harry tenía razón cuando dijo que no era doloroso_, pensó Hermione. Realmente Snape estaba siendo muy considerado, entrando muy despacio para no lastimarla, y lo cierto era que sólo sentía un leve escozor en su culo. Todo lo demás era simple y puro placer. Y por si fuera poco, en ese instante el chico empezó a estimularla de nuevo, acariciándola insistentemente mientras besaba y succionaba sus pezones como si fueran su alimento. Hermione se sentía en la gloria.

—Ahhhh… Harryy… me… vais a volver… aahhh…

La polla del Slytherin se había agitado en su interior haciendo que la vibración reverberara por todo su cuerpo, elevándola de nuevo a la cima. Era incapaz de pensar con cordura, estaba a punto de tener otro orgasmo, estaba segura, pero aún quería seguir sintiendo a Snape entrar más y más, así que se lanzó bruscamente hacia atrás, yendo a su encuentro. El hombre gimió al notar como la muchacha se apretaba contra él.

—Ohhh… Granger… eso ha sido… —ya casi estaba dentro del todo y deseaba embestirla con fiereza, pero debía controlarse. Sabía que con una simple y pequeña sacudida acabaría de entrar, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño ni ser demasiado brusco; además de que ya se sentía prácticamente al borde del clímax y deseaba hacerlo durar un poco más— Harry… no sé si podré aguantar… Granger está tan estrecha…

—Claro que puedes, mi amor —aseguró el chico, confiado, rozando el erecto pezón derecho de Hermione y haciéndola gemir al notar el cálido aliento sobre su piel.

Besó ambos pechos y se escurrió de debajo de su cuerpo para ir al encuentro del hombre. La chica aprovechó para inclinarse aún más sobre la cama, apoyando los codos y la frente en el colchón.

—Harry… —la áspera voz de Snape era una súplica que quedó ahogada por un beso del chico, que se había colocado de pie junto a él, abrazándole y rozando su propia erección desatendida contra su cadera— así no me ayudas, ¿sabes? —Murmuró cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

Sin embargo, Harry volvió a besarle sin que su amante opusiese resistencia. Se besaron largo rato, rozando sus labios y sus lenguas apasionadamente. El hombre apartó su mano izquierda de la cadera de Hermione para atraer hacia sí al chico, cogiéndole de la cintura, pero Harry se deshizo de su intento de abrazarle y se colocó a su espalda, arrancándole un jadeo.

El joven le agarró de las caderas y empujó el cuerpo del Slytherin contra el de la chica, obligándole a penetrarla hasta el fondo. Hermione gritó cuando las inflamadas pelotas del hombre chocaron contra su cuerpo, y Snape soltó un ronco gemido.

—Así, Severus… otra vez... —le incitó el chico— clávate en ella otra vez.

—Síiii, por favor, Snape…. otra… otra vez…

El aludido se echó un poco hacia atrás y volvió a penetrarla hasta el fondo sin haber llegado a salir, con Harry acompañándole en su movimiento, la polla del joven tentando la entrada del Slytherin, deslizándose suavemente entre sus nalgas. La chica gritó de nuevo cuando tuvo la totalidad de su ex-profesor en su interior, y entonces Harry se clavó de una estocada en el cuerpo de su amante.

Snape siseó y se quedó muy quieto, intentando recuperar el control que Harry se esforzaba por arrebatarle. El chico estaba lamiendo su nuca lentamente, y podía sentir su polla hundida por entero en su culo, mientras él estaba enterrado completamente en el de Hermione. El hombre se apoyó en el colchón y agarró con fuerza las sábanas, respirando agitadamente. Unas gotas de sudor se colaron entre sus labios y dejaron un regusto salado en su lengua.

—Por Merlín, Harry, no voy a poder aguantar, estoy seguro…

—Podrás, mi amor —susurró el chico en su oído y, con un ágil movimiento de cadera, se retiró un poco, dándole espacio para que él hiciera lo mismo con Hermione, y después volvió a clavarse en él de nuevo, empujándole contra el cuerpo de la chica.

Harry volvió a repetir la operación, mientras Hermione cada vez gritaba más. Sin embargo, sus gritos no eran de agonía, como ella había creído que pasaría, sino que se escapaban de su garganta como expresión de hondo placer.

El chico embistió de nuevo una y otra vez, iniciando un ritmo lento pero constante, hasta que Snape, sin llegar a salir del todo de Hermione, detuvo el movimiento e intentó que el chico también parase.

—Basta, basta, Harry —casi suplicó—. La tengo a punto de reventar, no puedo seguir así…

—Está bien, mi vida —el chico le besó la nuca—, tranquilo, descansaremos unos segundos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te mueves? —Preguntó Hermione, con un punto de urgencia en su voz, desesperada por sentir de nuevo la plenitud del Slytherin en su interior— Sigue, no pares…

Finalmente Harry se apartó un poco de Snape, el hombre jadeaba, más que respiraba, y estaba sudando a mares. Le obligó a echarse hacia atrás para apoyar la espalda contra su propio torso, provocando que saliera del todo de su amiga, y le abrazó tiernamente, besando su cuello y acariciándole el pecho con delicadeza. Hermione, al sentirse frustrantemente liberada, se giró para ver qué ocurría.

—No puedo más, Granger… —dijo Snape— si sigo así me voy a correr…

La joven sentía su culo palpitar, y lo peor de todo, se había notado tan cerca de un nuevo orgasmo que no podía por menos que mostrarse enfadada por la interrupción.

—Y, ¿qué problema hay? —Replicó airada— Yo lo deseo, Snape.

—El problema, Granger, es que lo que debería estar haciendo Harry en estos momentos no es follarme a mí, precisamente.

—Claro, cielo, pero ya sabes que tu flaco culito es una tentación demasiado grande para mí —se disculpó Harry.

Y lo cierto era que había disfrutado tanto al verles a los dos tan entregados al placer, que no había podido evitar seguir sus impulsos y tomar a su amante, pero ahora que éste les había impuesto una pequeña pausa, se le ocurrió una idea que se apresuró a poner en práctica.

—Tiéndete boca arriba, Severus, con las piernas fuera de la cama —Snape se giró hacia él un segundo, con mirada interrogante, pero obedeció sin decir nada. Cuando se encontró tal como le había pedido, Harry extendió un brazo en dirección a su amiga—. Dame la mano, Hermione, y colócate sobre Severus, mirando hacia mí.

La chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre el firme vientre del hombre, y estaba tan deseosa de culminar su excitación que no pudo evitar frotarse lascivamente contra él un par de veces, mojándole con su humedad. Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios, pero entonces vio la erguida polla de Harry, que palpitaba ansiosa, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró su miembro con una mano, mientras se apoyaba con la otra en el muslo del Slytherin.

—Harry… estás… déjame que te ayude…

—Ah-ah, nada de eso, Hermione —la reprendió el chico, apartándole la mano con delicadeza.

La obligó a reclinarse un poco hacia atrás, lo justo para apoyarse en las costillas del hombre bajo ella; y entonces se arrodilló frente a los dos húmedos y anhelantes sexos, disfrutando de la magnífica visión. Se echó hacia delante y lamió la base de la polla de Snape, que gimió por lo bajo al notar el placentero contacto. Cogió a la chica de las caderas y la atrajo más hacia sí para poder lamer tanto sus sensibles labios y el clítoris como toda la extensión del hombre, alternando sus besos y sus caricias en ambos. Sus atenciones le estaban resultando casi tan excitantes como a ellos, y aprovechó para dirigir su mano hacia su propia polla pulsante con el fin de masajearla con cuidado y lentitud, acercándose él mismo a su propio clímax.

—Harryyy… —tanto Snape como Hermione repetían su nombre a intervalos y gemían sin control.

La chica seguía arrodillada, pero hacía mucho rato que su mano izquierda se había deslizado del cuerpo del Slytherin para apoyarse en el colchón. El hombre por su parte la tenía agarrada de la cintura con una mano y le masajeaba el cachete derecho con la otra en una suave caricia. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, concentrados en lo que les estaba haciendo gozar Harry, jadearon al unísono cuando sintieron que el muchacho les abandonaba.

Los ojos acaramelados y enrojecidos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y contemplaron al chico mientras se alzaba del suelo.

—Severus, eleva la cama —su respiración estaba agitada y en sus papilas gustativas notaba claramente el sabor de sus dos amantes. Los había llevado al precipicio, y él se notaba al borde del abismo también, pero todavía no quería acabar—. Vamos, Severus, hazlo, eleva la cama.

—Harry… estás loco de verdad —murmuró el hombre entre esforzados jadeos, pero igualmente deslizó su mano de la cadera de la Gryffindor para apoderarse de nuevo de su varita, que descansaba sobre el colchón—. _Wingardium Leviosa._

La cama temblequeó, provocando que Hermione perdiera algo el equilibro, y se lanzó hacia adelante para apoyarse en los muslos del hombre. Se percató de que sus piernas eran delgadas y firmes, musculosas, y cuando consiguió estabilizarse, aprovechó para deslizar sus manos por la parte interna de esos atractivos muslos, subiendo peligrosamente hasta encontrarse con la piel tensa de los testículos, que acarició con cuidado, haciendo que el hombre elevara la cadera con un jadeo.

Los pechos de la muchacha oscilaron como dos flanes, suaves y cremosos, dulces y compactos. Harry los sujetó delicadamente entre sus manos y acarició la fina piel bajo ellos mientras los besaba y lamía sus aureolas, arrancando nuevos gemidos de los labios carnosos de la chica, que aún así no dejaba de acariciar a Snape.

El chico deslizó sus manos, más expertas de lo que jamás habría creído Hermione, hacia su espalda, acariciando cada milímetro de su joven y sedosa piel, inspeccionando cada poro, apreciando como el sudor perlaba su exquisito cuerpo. Su amiga era una mujer bella -y no sólo físicamente, como él sabía bien-, y completamente deseable. Para ser mujer, por supuesto. Se apretó más a ella, haciendo que notara su excitación contra su sexo, rozándose al mismo tiempo con la erección de Snape, que ahora se encontraba a la altura de la suya. Los tres jadearon ante el contacto.

—Vamos, Hermione, apóyate en mis hombros y rodéame con tus piernas.

Diciendo esto, la elevó para ayudarla a hacer lo que le pedía, y Hermione se agarró con fuerza alrededor de la estrecha cadera del chico. La joven se sentía completamente preparada para él, ansiosa por que la poseyera de nuevo, y sus manos se abrazaron a su cuello para besarle, deslizando su lengua hambrienta por la cara interna de las mejillas de Harry, acariciando sus dientes y su paladar, notando en él el sabor de las dulces cerezas mezclado con el de su propio sexo y el de Snape.

El hombre aprovechó ese momento para afianzar la cama a la altura de la cadera de su amante, apoyándose en un codo mientras realizaba un suave movimiento con la mano derecha en la que sostenía su varita. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, la abandonó sobre la cama, a su lado, mientras alzaba sus piernas para rodear con ellas a Harry y atraer a ambos jóvenes hacia sí.

—Harry… —susurró cuando su endurecida polla chocó contra el mullido culo de Hermione—, ¿tardarás mucho, cariño? Estoy esperando, por si no te has dado cuenta….

—Tranquilo, mi amor, enseguida voy —como la chica ya estaba bien sujeta, aprovechó para abandonar las caricias de su espalda y rozar los muslos del Slytherin, tensos y maravillosamente cálidos bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Miró a los ojos de su amiga y le preguntó en un susurro—. ¿Estás lista para acogernos a los dos, Hermione?

—Harry… por favor… Snape… no puedo esperar más, os necesito ya…

Hermione se apretó contra el musculoso y duro pecho del chico, aplastando sus propios senos y gimiendo al notar el calor que desprendía, resbalando con el sudor que cubría su torso. Harry la agarró de las nalgas y la izó con fuerza, abriendo sus cachetes, forzándola a abrir más aún las piernas.

La joven notó como la tensa verga se deslizaba por entre sus pliegues, arriba y abajo, al ritmo del balanceo de caderas de su amigo. Y entonces, mientras aún sentía las dos manos del Gryffindor acariciando la parte baja de sus glúteos, justo al inicio de sus bonitas piernas, las manos cálidas, delicadas, grandes y tremendamente exigentes de Snape la sujetaron con cuidado pero con determinación de las caderas, posicionándola sobre su propia polla pulsante.

—¿De verdad crees estar preparada, Granger? —La voz esforzada de Snape sonó enloquecedoramente provocativa.

Como respuesta, ella sólo pudo gemir mientras arqueaba la espalda, se agarraba con fuerza a la nuca de Harry y dirigía su rostro hacia el techo, en espera de que su cuerpo fuera invadido por los dos hombres a la vez. Notaba la humedad del líquido preseminal lubricando sus entradas, a cual de las dos más deseosa de ser ocupada. Como si se tratara de una danza mil y una veces ensayada sintió como ambas pollas, al unísono, se presionaban aún más contra ella, dilatándola poco a poco, sumergiéndose en sus profundidades, decididas a llenarla por completo.

Su sexo palpitaba enloquecido ante la más que bienvenida intrusión de Harry, cerniéndose contra su pene, obligando a gemir al chico mientras entraba en ella. A su espalda, con las manos crispadas sobre la suave piel erizada del culo de la chica, Snape había cerrado los ojos y se oía a sí mismo soltar un gemido grave y prolongado, acompañando el avance incansable de su estoque en la acogedora cavidad que ya le había alojado una vez. Se adentró poco a poco, rompiendo la tensión, dilatando al máximo el espacio, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como las paredes del recto de la chica se apretaban contra su polla, llevándole vertiginosamente a un clímax que él quería retrasar a toda costa.

—Hermioooone —jadeó Harry.

Con una última sacudida, se acabó de clavar en la joven, que gritó al sentirle del todo dentro. No podía moverse, estaba encajada entre los dos, ya que Snape también había entrado por entero, pero notaba como igualmente seguía presionando, alzando su cadera contra ella, como si pretendiera llegar más al fondo, mientras soltaba pequeños gruñidos a cada embestida. Empezaron a temblarle las piernas de modo incontrolable y, en un intento de conseguir conservar la cordura y el equilibrio, las apretó con fuerza contra las nalgas del Gryffindor, aferrándose más a él, pero lo único que consiguió con esto fue que el chico perdiera pie, obligándole a deslizarse lentamente al exterior de su cuerpo para, al recuperar el equilibrio, volver a hincarse en ella de forma brutal.

—Ahh… Harryy… Harryy…. —gimoteó.

La estocada había sido tan fuerte que la elevó un par de centímetros, haciendo que la presión que ejercía el Slytherin en su trasero se aflojara durante un segundo, liberándola de su dureza, pero al volver a caer, quedó empalada de nuevo por entero. Nunca había sentido nada igual, y quería volver a sentirlo, así que volvió a espolear al jinete que la montaba como si fuera un caballo de carreras, forzándole a cabalgarla al galope.

Snape también debió encontrarlo placentero, porque su voz, ronca por el deseo y la lujuria, se elevó desde la cama hacia ellos.

—Otra vez, Harry… hazlo… otra…

El chico sólo necesitaba una palabra, un monosílabo, un gruñido, cualquier cosa que su hombre le exigiera, para obedecerle hasta límites que ni él mismo sospechaba. Sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo y su polla estaba cerca de reventar de tensión, pero aún así volvió a salir de la chica para volver a entrar de nuevo con brusquedad y fiereza.

—Más… más… —exigió Hermione, apremiante, al igual que el Slytherin detrás suyo, que también le pedía que no cesara el movimiento.

Y Harry les concedió su deseo, una y otra vez. Ninguno era capaz de pronunciar ya palabras coherentes, todo eran gemidos, sudor, jadeos, tensión, deseo, pasión. Incluso la cama empezó a temblar cuando el dueño de la magia que la mantenía en el aire se encontró tan al límite que perdió su autocontrol y, con un grito, se corrió violentamente en el interior de la Gryffindor, llenándola de su esperma, inundándola con su calor, vaciándose en ella con toda la fuerza de su espectacular orgasmo.

—Harryyy… te quiero, Harryyy… —jadeó el hombre.

Hermione soltó el cuello de su amigo para dirigir su mano izquierda hacia atrás. Snape se la agarró y la apretó con fuerza mientras su deseo líquido seguía derramándose a incontrolables borbotones. Las pollas de ambos hombres continuaban en su interior, y la cama todavía temblaba, pero la joven no se daba cuenta de esto porque se sentía a años luz de ser carne y huesos. Había sido estimulada tan exquisitamente que en su cerebro sólo había cabida para el placer. El Placer, en mayúsculas. Inmenso, sobrecogedor, absoluto.

Harry seguía deslizándose dentro y fuera de su amiga, concentrado, sin poder detenerse, como si alguien hubiera tomado plena posesión de su cuerpo y de sus actos y él ya no tuviera ningún control sobre ellos. Apenas podía sentir nada más que su polla friccionando contra las paredes cada vez más húmedas y lubricadas del interior de la Gryffindor; pero el rugido que había dado su amante y la abierta declaración de amor del hombre al liberarse, le sirvieron para tensarse y explotar también en su propio orgasmo con un gemido prolongado.

—Aaaahhhh… sí, sí, sí, sí, sí… ssss… —siseó Harry, mientras seguía hundiéndose en la muchacha con movimientos convulsos de su cadera, hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, tenso contra el deseable y joven cuerpo de la chica.

Hermione, que también se había visto arrastrada a un nuevo clímax con el grito de placer del Slytherin, notó la ardiente y poderosa fuerza de la eyaculación de Harry y, sin haber regresado completamente del cielo todavía, se vio elevada de nuevo al paraíso al sentir como se corría su otro amante, al que acompañó con su propio grito extasiado. La joven miró con ojos turbios su boca de labios entreabiertos, enrojecidos y brillantes, que mostraba unos dientes cerrados en un nacarado muro de contención, y aprovechó el momento en que Harry se detuvo para acercarse a morderla, hambrienta y aún excitada tras su culminación, gimiendo suavemente mientras seguía notando a los dos hombres en ella.

Justo entonces, con un movimiento brusco, la cama se desplomó y rebotó contra el suelo, provocando que Snape saliera de su interior repentinamente y que el tembloroso cuerpo de Harry perdiera el precario equilibrio que el mueble le proporcionaba, chocando contra Hermione al caer, quién, a su vez, se precipitó sobre el sudoroso cuerpo del Slytherin.

Los dos jóvenes rieron ante el pequeño accidente. Harry se retiró con cuidado de su amiga y se deslizó por los apetitosos cuerpos de sus dos amantes para colocarse sobre el colchón, boca arriba, jadeante y con el corazón palpitando desbocado. La muchacha, situada entre él y Snape, intentaba acompasar sin mucho éxito su respiración acelerada; y el propio Snape se había llevado el brazo izquierdo a la frente, intentando reponerse mientras su polla daba las últimas pequeñas sacudidas de su casi extinguido orgasmo. Aquellos habían sido los treinta segundos más intensos y más largos de su vida, y le iba a costar recuperarse de tan agotador clímax.

—Os quiero —dijo en ese momento Hermione, como en un sollozo—. Dios mío, os quiero mucho a los dos… —y acto seguido se giró a su izquierda, hacia Snape, para besarle en la mejilla. Besos cortos y seguidos, cogiéndole el rostro con su mano derecha. El hombre retiró por un momento el brazo de su frente y la miró asombrado, y entonces ella se giró hacia el otro lado, desde donde Harry la contemplaba con los ojos verdes algo vidriosos, e hizo lo mismo, besándole como a un hermano muy querido— me habéis dado tanto…

Tras su impulsiva muestra de afecto, volvió a quedarse boca arriba; las piernas le colgaban por fuera de la cama, lánguidas, se sentía henchida de placer, pero estaba exhausta y cerró los ojos, necesitada de descanso. Su sexo seguía palpitando con el recuerdo de los orgasmos que había sentido, como si rememorara el goce recién vivido. No se dio cuenta de que entraba en un estado de duermevela, un sueño ligero como una pluma, que le sirvió para que su cerebro se recuperara de la increíble experiencia que había tenido aquella tarde, con aquellos dos impresionantes hombres que la habían llenado y colmado de atenciones. Que la habían hecho desearles como nunca había deseado a nadie.

—Se ha dormido —dijo Harry al cabo de un rato, cuando ya creía haber recuperado el control de todas las partes de su cuerpo, mientras acariciaba el delicado óvalo del rostro femenino—. Debe estar muy cansada, pobre…

—¿No lo estamos todos? —Le preguntó el hombre, mordaz. Seguía en la misma posición, su brazo cubriéndole la frente y los ojos cerrados— Es el tercero en pocas horas… yo ya no estoy para estos trotes, Harry. Si quieres matarme, lánzame un _avada_ y acabemos de una vez.

El chico rió por lo bajo.

—¿Quiere eso decir… —dejó la frase en suspenso mientras pasaba sobre el cuerpo exhausto de su amiga y se tendía sobre el del Slytherin, que al notarle abrió los ojos y apartó el brazo de su rostro, para encontrarle sonriendo pícaramente, con las mejillas sonrojadas— que no me darás mi merecido?

Esta vez fue el turno de Snape para reír.

—En serio, Harry, eres un sátiro y un tirano.

—Es sólo culpa tuya, tú me has convertido en eso. Me has hecho insaciable —se acopló sobre el cuerpo de su amante juntando sus lánguidos sexos y, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro derecho del hombre, frotó su nariz contra la fina piel de su cuello, haciéndole unas deliciosas cosquillas—. Nunca, nunca me canso de tener sexo contigo. Y mucho menos cuando me confiesas que me quieres. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que lo has hecho frente a testigos? ¿Qué va a pensar Hermione de ti, ahora?

El Slytherin le rodeó con sus brazos y le apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Primero, técnicamente, ahora mismo no has tenido sexo conmigo, y…

—Oh, sí, cariño, técnicamente, incluso darte un inocente besito en la mejilla es tener sexo contigo, porque tú exhudas sexo, mi amor. No puedes evitarlo.

—Segundo —prosiguió el hombre, sonriendo y dejando sin respuesta el comentario del chico—, a estas alturas, poco me importa lo que piense Granger. Además, no creo que vaya a ir contando por ahí que mientras me corría en su culo grité mi amor por el Niño-Que-Se-Folló-A-Su-Ex-profesor… perdón, quiero decir el Niño-Que-Vivió.

Harry soltó una alegre carcajada, haciendo temblar el cuerpo bajo él con su propio movimiento y arrancando una pequeña risa a Snape, que empezó a sentir como el chico le besaba el cuello delicadamente.

—Te has portado muy bien con Hermione, cariño. Muchas gracias.

—Bueno, ya te he dicho que me lo pensaba cobrar, aunque… sintiéndolo mucho, creo que hoy no va a poder ser.

—Hmmm… —seguía dándole cortos besos, cada vez más suaves, apenas rozándole con los labios— es una pena…

—Sí, es una verdadera lástima, es cierto. Nunca antes había tenido un amante tan solícito como tú y requiere de toda mi fuerza de voluntad negarme el placer de poseerte… —le acarició la espalda hasta posar su palma sobre el duro glúteo del muchacho, que recorrió una y otra vez con las yemas de sus dedos— aunque he de reconocer que Granger también sabe cómo entregarse… ha sido una grata sorpresa, la verdad, quizás…

—Hmmm…

—¿Harry? —Había dejado de sentir sus besos, pero notaba su respiración pausada contra su cuello— ¿Te estás durmiendo? Porque si te estás durmiendo, tendríamos que ponernos algo más cómodos. Me cuelgan las piernas y me va a acabar dando un calambre… ¿Harry? ¿Harry?

Como el chico no le respondía, contorsionó el cuello para poder contemplarle y vio que, efectivamente, se había quedado dormido. Antes de poder hacer ningún movimiento sintió como el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione se presionaba contra su costado, haciéndose un ovillo y pasando una pierna por encima de la suya y la de Harry. Giró el rostro a su derecha y contempló el rostro relajado de la chica. _¿Cómo he acabado así?_, se preguntó, _rodeado de Gryffindors saciados de sexo_.

Negó con la cabeza, rió por lo bajo y pasó el brazo derecho alrededor del cremoso y exhausto cuerpo de la chica. Hizo que los tres levitaran unos centímetros por encima de la cama; las sábanas se apartaron y sus cuerpos se desplazaron hasta posar sus cabezas contra los mullidos almohadones; cuando volvieron a quedar tendidos sobre el colchón, el suave algodón blanco les cubrió, acompañado del cubrecama y de una manta ligera que les proporcionaría el calor suficiente: el sudor sobre sus cuerpos se enfriaba muy deprisa y podían coger frío. Finalmente, las gafas metálicas del joven desaparecieron de su rostro para ocupar su lugar habitual en la mesilla de noche de su izquierda. Una vez acabado todo el trabajo, al fin pudo cerrar los ojos y, dos minutos más tarde, él también se había quedado dormido.

* * *

_**Nota final: **_

_Ha llegado la noche, y con ella el merecido descanso de nuestros tres queridos protagonistas XD _

_Ahora ya nos quedan poquitas cosas por descubrir… pero tendremos que esperar al año que viene para conocerlas ;) _

_Que paséis un buen fin de año y entréis en el nuevo de la mejor manera posible ! _

_Vuestros comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos, nos interesa mucho saber qué opináis :) _

_Muchas gracias por concedernos vuestro inestimable tiempo y atención XD _

_Besos._

_**Respuesta a review anónimo:**_

_**Dary:**__ Bienvenida a nuestro fic :)  
Nos alegra mucho saber que te está gustando nuestra historia y nos encanta que estés impaciente por leer el próximo capítulo :)  
Muchas gracias por dejarnos tu comentario.  
Un saludo._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota de autoras:**_

_Queridos niños y niñas, ¿os habéis portado bien? ¿Os han traído muchas cosas los Reyes Magos? XD_

_A Severus sí, nos dijo ayer que le habían traído un par de Aprendices la mar de solícitas y aplicadas… jiji, ¿a que es un encanto?_

_Bueno, nosotras no somos los Reyes Magos (de hecho, uno de nosotros sólo llegó a príncipe, ¡pero vaya príncipe! XD), y ni ItrustSeverus ni Snape's Snake tenemos magia, pero gracias a la tecnología os hacemos llegar nuestro presente en forma de capítulo, con nuestros mejores deseos de que os guste._

_Gracias especiales a Amia Snape, Louis Talbot, RAC, LupitaSnape, LonguiNo13, Kuruki86 y Dary por vuestros comentarios, para nosotras son un verdadero regalo :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Hermione soltó un gemido y se removió inquieta bajo las sábanas, despertando poco a poco para volver a la consciencia de su propia desnudez.

Sintió un leve dolor en los riñones y un escozor persistente en su sexo, intensificados por un fuerte pinchazo que, justo en aquel momento, la atravesó de parte a parte, como si le hubieran clavado una aguja de hacer punto en pleno culo. La punzada subió por sus intestinos, intalándose allí durante unos segundos de intensa agonía que la obligaron a incorporarse con un gritito.

Ya totalmente despierta, se quedó sentada en la cama y dirigió su mano izquierda al bajo vientre hasta que la terrible punzada remitió un poco y acabó sintiendo sólo un molesto y constante palpitar en el recto.

Entonces, una tenue luz proveniente de la mesilla de noche iluminó levemente la habitación.

—Tranquila, Granger —escuchó que decía una profunda voz a su izquierda. Se giró en esa dirección, desorientada por un momento, y cuando vio a Snape echado a su lado en la cama, le vino a la memoria todo lo que había pasado hacía unas horas—. Deduzco que te escuece un poco, ¿verdad?

La chica agarró las sábanas, que se habían deslizado hasta su cintura, y se tapó con ellas hasta la barbilla. Iba a contestarle cuando su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor al sentir un nuevo pinchazo.

—Más que escocer… noto como si me atravesaran con un hierro candente —aclaró en un susurro.

—Es normal, no te preocupes. El hechizo está perdiendo su efecto.

Snape se removió en la cama con un pequeño gruñido. Harry se había quedado dormido sobre él así que apartó de sí, con sumo cuidado, el cuerpo desnudo de su joven amante, hasta acomodarle delicadamente a su izquierda.

—Mmmmm, Severus… —gimió el chico, sin llegar a despertar.

Besó su frente y le observó dormir durante unos segundos, admirando su joven y viril belleza. Cuando escuchó el siseo contenido de la chica que estaba situada a su derecha, apartó la mirada y se incorporó en la cama, con cuidado de no destapar al joven.

—Abre el segundo cajón de mi mesilla de noche —la chica lo hizo, percatándose de repente de que ya no estaba en la misma posición en que se había quedado dormida. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormida—. Hay un pequeño tarro, ¿lo ves?

—Sí, lo veo.

—Cógelo y póntelo, te aliviará.

—¿Me lo pongo en… ahí…? —Preguntó ella, agarrando el tarrito de cristal.

—No, mejor póntelo en la rodilla, te será mucho más útil —replicó él, alzando una ceja—. Claro que tienes que ponértelo "ahí". Hazlo y asegúrate de llegar bien al fondo —como vio que la chica seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento, añadió—: ¿O voy a tener que hacerlo yo?

—No, no, no hace falta —la pregunta pareció haberla hecho reaccionar, porque procedió a desenroscar la tapa y cogió un poco de la espesa crema verdosa con dos de sus dedos, se ladeó sobre el colchón y dirigió la mano bajo las sábanas para acercarla a su ano, pero antes de llegar siquiera a tocarse, volvió a sentir el mismo dolor atravesándola—. Auuuu…

—Vamos, date la vuelta, Granger. Lo haré yo.

—Pero… no… no hace falta… es sólo que…

—Date la vuelta —insistió mientras le quitaba el tarro de la mano y, con un movimiento brusco de su otra muñeca, les destapó a ambos, echando la sábana hacia abajo. La chica, completamente desnuda aún, se dio la vuelta con prontitud, abochornada, aplastando su abundante pecho contra el colchón—. Abre las piernas —le ordenó, y cuando lo hizo él se puso de rodillas entre ellas, sentándose sobre sus talones—. Relájate, Granger, sólo será un momento.

—Es fácil de decir cuando no eres tú quién está en esta humillante postura.

—¿Humillante? —Se mofó Snape— Hace unas horas no parecías humillada por tenerme detrás. De hecho, más bien parecías desearlo.

—Mmmmppffffhhh… –protestó la chica, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, pero no tenía argumentos para rebatir al hombre, y sólo pudo decir– tú sólo… acaba con esto rápido, ¿vale?

Snape no contestó, pero compuso una sonrisa ladeada que Hermione no pudo ver debido a su posición en la cama, y posó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la joven, que notó como sus cachetes eran separados con cuidado y un bienvenido frescor se instalaba en su ano, que Snape se encargó de masajear con presteza. Sintió que sus dedos se hundían en ella, aliviando el escozor y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, refrescándola con el ungüento que los impregnaba. Sí, sabía que era absurdo después de la noche que habían compartido, pero lo cierto era que le daba vergüenza que él le estuviera haciendo aquello; además de que era algo incómodo sentir la ligera presión de sus dedos masajeándola. Sin embargo, no podía negar que también resultaba extrañamente agradable, y le enternecía que el hombre se preocupara por ella. Incomprensiblemente, se dio cuenta de que una parte de sí misma deseaba que aquel instante no acabara nunca. Y como para demostrarlo, soltó un gemido al volver a sentir cómo los largos y suaves dedos del hombre la penetraban.

—No gimas tan fuerte, despertarás a Harry —le advirtió Snape—, y encima pensará que estoy haciendo otra cosa contigo…

—Lo… lo siento. Es que… me alivia mucho.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que encontrabas esta postura humillante.

—Bueno, es que…

—Déjalo estar, Granger, no necesito explicaciones. Sólo dime, ¿estás mejor? —Preguntó mientras dejaba el tarro en el cajón y volvía a su antiguo lugar, entre ambos Gryffindors.

—Sí, mucho mejor, gracias —contestó al fin Hermione, cerrando las piernas pero quedándose inmóvil, bocabajo.

—No he notado ninguna fisura, así que con que te lo pongas un par de días más, cada ocho o diez horas, se pasará por completo. Ahora duerme un poco, Granger.

Les cubrió a ambos de nuevo con las sábanas y la manta y se tumbó en la cama, apagó la luz y, girándose hacia el cuerpo de Harry, cerró sus impresionantes ojos negros.

—¿Puedo… puedo quedarme? —Preguntó entonces la chica.

El hombre volvió a abrir los ojos, se giró hacia Hermione y la miró extrañado.

—¿Cómo que si puedes quedarte? ¿No pretenderás marcharte en plena madrugada?

—No, yo… bueno. Quería decir que… gracias por dejar que me quede.

—Ya —el hombre se giró de nuevo y esta vez pasó un brazo por encima de la cintura de su joven amante.

Estaba prácticamente dormido, dejándose arrastrar por la cálida sensación del cuerpo desnudo, firme y suave del Gryffindor bajo sus dedos, cuando escuchó que le llamaban.

—Snape, ¿estás dormido ya? Snape…

Antes incluso de haber abierto los ojos, ya había notado que la chica había encendido la luz.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora, Granger? —Volvió a girarse hacia ella, molesto— ¿Es que te has propuesto no dejarme dormir esta noche?

—Verás, Snape, es que yo… quería disculparme por lo que dije antes.

Hermione estaba sentada, con la sábana cubriendo sus pechos, como si se tratara de un curioso vestido con escote palabra de honor, y le miraba con una mezcla de ansiedad y preocupación. El súbito pudor de la joven no dejó de parecerle divertidamente absurdo.

—¿Por lo que dijiste cuándo exactamente? —Preguntó él con mofa— Por lo que recuerdo, esta noche apenas has dicho nada coherente, todo eran gemidos y súplicas. ¿O te refieres a cuándo dijiste que nos querías a los dos? Porque, Granger, sé perfectam…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella, extrañada—. No, no me refiero a eso. De eso no me arrepiento, sino de…

—¿Ah, no? —Soltó él, confuso.

—No. Lo que siento es haber dicho que nunca querría tener un hijo con tu… aspecto. Eso fue muy cruel y estuvo completamente fuera de lugar.

Eso sí que le sorprendió de verdad, pero lo escondió tras una mirada y una voz frías como el hielo.

—Lo creas o no, Granger, a estas alturas de mi vida tengo superadas todas las críticas a mi apariencia física. Además, como dije antes, entiendo que cada uno tenemos nuestras fobias, y sé que yo no soy precisamente alguien a quien admirar por su belleza…

—Pero es que ya no pienso eso, Snape —dijo compungida—. No creo que seas feo en absoluto. Al contrario.

El hombre enarcó una ceja con escepticismo y se aclaró la garganta con un pequeño carraspeo.

—Ya, bueno…

—He de confesar —le interrumpió ella— que cuando Harry decidió ir a vivir contigo me sorprendió tanto que pensé que se había vuelto majareta, pero hoy he visto cómo le tratas y me parece que es… que tenéis una relación honesta y muy bonita… incluso envidiable, y la verdad es que alguien que es capaz de querer a Harry de ese modo merece también todo mi amor y respeto —añadió, apartando la mirada de él para posarla sobre sus propias manos. El hombre se removió incómodo en su sitio, pero la joven aún no había acabado de hablar—. Por eso quería darte las gracias por permitir que Harry me deje embarazada, y también quería decirte que siento de verdad haber malpensado de ti y haberte insultado, en tu propia casa, además… y no sólo eso, sino que te he hecho discutir con Harry… y… y me siento fatal por todo.

Snape se quedó mirándola en silencio, sin saber qué decir. En la punta de la lengua le rondaba uno de sus comentarios mordaces, pero no le parecía lo más apropiado en ese momento, porque había un extraño brillo en los ojos de la joven, y temía que si le soltaba un improperio acabaría derramando sin ningún pudor las lágrimas contenidas.

—Yo… supongo que sabes que lo de hoy no se va a repetir, ¿verdad, Granger? Una cosa es que lo haya disfrutado, porque lo he hecho, no puedo negarlo, y otra muy distinta que esto se convierta en una relación permanente a tres bandas…

—Ya lo sé. Tú quieres a Harry. Sólo a Harry. Y él sólo te quiere a ti. No sufras, no se me ocurriría sugerir algo así. Pero, quería que supieras que… ahora no me importaría si tuvieras que ser tú el padre de mi hijo —y dicho esto se dio la vuelta, apagó la luz y se echó sobre su costado derecho con un nudo en la garganta. Su voz salió gangosa al añadir—: Buenas noches, Snape.

—Buenas noches, Granger —dijo él, aún sorprendido.

Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Harry le encontró con los ojos abiertos, mirándole con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios. Justo antes de que la oscuridad total volviera a adueñarse de la habitación, el chico se acercó a él y le besó tiernamente, se acurrucó contra su pecho y enredó sus piernas entre las del hombre.

—Tú calla y duerme —le susurró Snape al oído, con fingido enfado.

—No he dicho nada, mi amor.

—Pero ibas a hacerlo.

Harry rió por lo bajo, el hombre estrechó más al joven contra su cuerpo y se durmieron de nuevo el uno en brazos del otro.

Harry entró en la cocina a la mañana siguiente, completamente vestido y con el cabello aún algo húmedo de la ducha, y se encontró a Snape sentado a la mesa con una taza de té en la mano y la negra mirada perdida en las baldosas de la pared. Como siempre, le parecía que el primer instante del día, aquel en que podía contemplarle sin ser visto, era como un regalo. La sola visión de su rostro, ya fuera dormido junto a él o concentrado como en ese mismo momento, hacía que sus verdes pupilas refulgieran y que su corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho.

—Buenos días —dijo, quebrando su preciado instante de secreto placer.

El hombre desvió sus ojos para fijarlos en los del joven, haciéndole sentir, a su pesar, un ligero escalofrío; esa gélida mirada no era buena señal.

—Buenos días —su tono brusco le confirmó definitivamente que no estaba de buen humor—. ¿Dónde está Granger?

—En la ducha —respondió en tono pausado, intentando contagiarle parte de su tranquilidad. Apoyó su mano derecha en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado Snape y la izquierda en la superficie helada de la mesa para acercarse a él y besarle, pero justo cuando se agachaba para hacerlo el hombre se llevó la taza a los labios para darle un sorbo a su té, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos en un mudo desafío. Harry se quedó esperando a que acabara pero el hombre, tras beber, dejó la taza junto a su boca a modo de barrera—. ¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo esta mañana, mi amor?

Snape no respondió, siguió con la mirada fija en las verdes esmeraldas del chico y la mano tercamente inmóvil aferrando la taza con más fuerza de la necesaria. En cambio, él formuló su propia pregunta:

—¿A qué espera esa mujer para largarse?

Harry tampoco le contestó, simplemente soltó un suspiro de resignación. Tenía claro que la taza no iba a moverse hasta que él no se moviera también, así que se irguió de nuevo, deslizó la mano que tenía apoyada en el respaldo hasta su hombro izquierdo, apretándolo muy ligeramente, y fue a prepararse el desayuno.

Abrió un armario, sacó un tazón, la caja de los cereales y regresó a la mesa para sentarse junto al hombre. En completo silencio, llenó el bol con los copos de maíz y vertió la leche para cubrirlos. Iba a levantarse cuando Snape hizo aparecer una cuchara junto a él.

—Gracias, Severus —el otro sólo asintió.

Se llevó una cucharada de cereales a la boca y se dedicó a contemplar a su amante, mientras éste volvía a fijar la mirada en las baldosas de la pared de enfrente. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había podido cambiar en apenas unas horas, entre el momento en que se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, la noche anterior y esa misma mañana, pero una cosa sí tenía clara, y era que Snape era así: de humor impredecible. Y era evidente que estaba molesto por algo.

Mientras engullía con premura sus cereales y el ceño del hombre se iba profundizando cada vez más, al chico se le ocurrió que quizás lo que pasaba era que se arrepentía de haber dejado que Hermione se quedara en casa sin siquiera imponerle unas condiciones para el día siguiente, cosa que, como bien sabía Harry, había sido su costumbre antes de que los dos se convirtieran en pareja. Recordó la conversación que tuvieron en una ocasión:

—Tendría que haberte avisado la primera noche que te quedaste a dormir aquí.

—¿Avisado de qué? —Le preguntó él, extrañado.

—De lo mismo que les decía a todos los incautos que acababan entre mis piernas: que se marcharan antes de que yo despertara si no querían sufrir las consecuencias a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Y no les intrigaba saber qué consecuencias eran esas?

—Nunca lo preguntaban. Se limitaban a mirarme el brazo izquierdo.

Sin embargo, a Hermione no podía amenazarla con eso, estaba claro, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que el Lord hacía años que había mordido el polvo y la marca de su antebrazo ya no era más que un tétrico tatuaje. Quizá era eso lo que le molestaba: no tener con qué amenazarla. Harry sonrió para sí, pensando en lo improbable que parecía que el temible ex–profesor de Pociones se hubiera quedado sin recursos para atemorizar a alguien.

Dejó de observarle un instante para contemplar su tazón mientras hundía la cuchara en los cereales, con la boca aún llena de la cucharada anterior y, justo en ese momento, Snape se levantó de la silla con un movimiento brusco, pillando a Harry completamente desprevenido.

—Mmmm… ¿adónde vas? —Preguntó, tragando con tanta rapidez que se hizo daño en la garganta, pero intentó disimularlo con un carraspeo.

El hombre soltó un ruidito molesto.

—Voy a por el periódico, si cuento con tu aprobación —le contestó con frialdad mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—No he oído que la lechuza… —pero no se molestó en continuar, el Slytherin ya había salido de la cocina, sin siquiera prestarle atención.

Sintió la tentación de seguirle hasta el salón, donde sabía que se sentaría en su sillón favorito, con el periódico entre sus manos y una pierna elegantemente cruzada sobre la otra, pero cambió de opinión. Mejor dejarle solo para que se tranquilizase.

Se acabó el desayuno todavía dándole vueltas al asunto. Le parecía mentira que, después del tiempo que llevaban juntos, aún le costase tanto compartir sus dudas y sus enojos con él. Parecía no darse cuenta de que Harry era muy capaz de ver la fragilidad que se escondía en sus preciosos y enigmáticos ojos negros, y que no le importaba en absoluto que no fuera el hombre de acero que siempre pretendía ser.

Sí, Snape había sido muy fuerte y muy valiente durante las dos guerras, pero también le habían afectado mucho todos esos años de soledad y, aunque Harry adoraba esa dualidad en él, se le rompía el alma cada vez que el hombre sufría en silencio impulsado por la fuerza de la costumbre, como si aún estuviera solo.

Se levantó con el tazón en una mano y agarró la taza de Snape con la otra para llevarlo todo al fregadero. Miró los posos con atención, acordándose fugazmente de la profesora Trelawney, deseando poder creer en la interpretación del futuro que proclamaban esas estúpidas hojas húmedas. Sonrió con tristeza y se apresuró a limpiarlas. No quería que aquello se convirtiera en otro motivo de enfado por parte de Snape. Una vez limpias, dejó ambas cosas en el escurreplatos.

—Buenos días, Harry —dijo Hermione entrando por la puerta.

Llevaba la túnica de tweed del día anterior y el pelo recogido en una coleta, despejándole el rostro.

—Buenos días —le contestó mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo de cocina.

—¿Dónde está Snape? —Preguntó ella mirando alrededor, como si el hombre pudiera estar escondido en algún rincón de la pequeña cocina.

—Es curioso, él también ha preguntado por ti —la chica seguía mirándole interrogante—. Está en el salón, leyendo el periódico. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—Hmmm. ¿Desayunar…? No sé, es que… quería hablar, ¿sabes? —Se sentó en una silla, algo compungida.

—Siempre puedes hablar mientras desayunas, ¿no te parece una idea genial? —Dijo Harry, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa.

—Me refería a hablar con los dos —le aclaró la chica, con las manos sobre la mesa—. Es que… quería preguntaros algo.

—¿El qué? —Preguntó Harry, acercándose a la mesa y sentándose en la silla de la que se había levantado hacía unos minutos.

—Verás, si me quedo embarazada se lo diré a mis padres, claro, y quería saber si tengo tu permiso y el de Snape para informarles de que tú eres, bueno, que serás el padre biológico.

—Vaya, no había pensado en eso. Es… ¿es importante para ti que lo sepan?

—Por supuesto, Harry. Sino no te lo pediría —contestó Snape por ella. El hombre se hallaba en la puerta, con un hombro apoyado en el marco, los brazos cruzados y el periódico doblado en su mano izquierda—. Podría decirle a sus padres que ha sido inseminada artificialmente, pero eso sería mentir, ¿no es cierto, señorita Granger?

A Hermione no le pasó por alto el trato distante de Snape. Otra vez volvía a ser "la señorita Granger".

—Exacto —dijo, poniéndose muy tiesa en su silla—. Nunca les he mentido a mis padres, y no me gustaría tener que engañarles con esto.

—Pero decírselo a ellos lo complicaría todo…

—No complicaría nada, Harry... —empezó Hermione.

—Claro que no, estoy seguro de que los Granger son gente discreta —la interrumpió Snape, dejando caer sobre la mesa "El Profeta" para, acto seguido, volver a apoyarse en la puerta con los brazos cruzados—. Probablemente sólo se lo digan a sus parientes más cercanos… bueno, y a sus amigos y vecinos, aunque puede que también a algún compañero de trabajo, y…

—¡No es verdad! —Protestó ella, airada— No se lo dirán a nadie si yo se lo pido.

El hombre la miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Sólo lo dice para molestarte, Hermione —intentó apaciguarla Harry y, con tal de reconducir la conversación, preguntó—: ¿Se lo vas a decir a Ron también?

—No, mejor que no. A él podría decirle que finalmente fui a la clínica.

—¿Será usted capaz de mentirle a un amigo? —Preguntó Snape, mordaz— Eso sí que es una sorpresa.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Le encaró la chica— ¿Te has levantado con el pie equivocado, "señor Snape"?

—Severus, por favor… —intercedió el chico, evitando sonreír al ver su propia pregunta repetida en boca de Hermione, pero el Slytherin le ignoró para seguir hablando con la joven.

—Lo que me pasa, _señorita Granger_, es que ya estoy harto de que se aprovechen de mí o de Harry. Viene aquí lloriqueando porque ha visto a Draco Malfoy en una clínica de fertilidad —poniendo voz en falsete, imitando a Hermione, y gesticulando mucho con sus manos, prosiguió—: "Oh, ahora que estoy aquí se me ocurre que podrías dejarme embarazada tú, Harry. Oh, ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría probar algo que no he hecho nunca en la cama, ¿por qué no me lo haces tú, Snape, aunque seas gay? Oh, consultando con la almohada se me ha ocurrido que sería una idea brillante decirle a mis padres que Harry me ha inseminado, ¿y a quién le importa si vosotros preferís guardarlo en secreto?" —Hermione le miraba con los ojos irradiando destellos de furia, mientras Snape pasaba a hablar con su voz normal—. Así que no va a dejar que Harry haga el papel de padre para su hijo, pero en cambio piensa anunciar a los cuatro vientos que él la inseminó, sin importarle cómo él o yo nos sintamos al respecto.

—¡No pienso anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos! —Gritó, exasperada, levantándose y golpeando con la mano abierta en la mesa de cristal— Mis padres tienen derecho a saber quién es el verdadero padre de su nieto. Además, así es como habíamos quedado desde el principio, ¿no? Que él no tendría que hacerse cargo de nada, porque yo soy su madre y me puedo ocupar de todo lo…

—Pero su hijo necesitará un padre, señorita Granger. ¿Por qué no permite que lo sea Harry? —Insistió Snape.

Los dos Gryffindors le miraron boquiabiertos.

—Severus… —dijo el chico, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —El Slytherin se giró con brusquedad para mirarle, desafiante.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Ayer no querías ni oír hablar de esto… detestabas la idea de que yo fuera a ser padre.

—¡Pero tú sí quieres, y ella no tiene ningún derecho a privarte de ese privilegio! Te niega lo que sabe que estás deseando y en cambio no le importa divulgar que tú, _mi_ pareja, has dejado que se metiera en tu cama para que ella y sólo ella pueda disfrutar de _su_ precioso bebé.

La respuesta fue tan directa, sincera y contundente, que el silencio se apoderó de cada rincón de la cocina, aniquilando a su paso cualquier posible intervención. Las verdes esmeraldas brillaron de emoción al contemplar a un Snape tenso como la cuerda de un violín. Parecía, como de costumbre, frío e impasible, pero en realidad se estaba comportando de un modo extremadamente tierno y comprensivo, aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo con su mal humor.

—Severus… ¿tú…? ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que me involucre?

—Eso no significa que yo esté dispuesto a hacer nada, por supuesto —dijo, más calmado, cruzándose de brazos de nuevo y apartando su mirada del joven—. Eso te ha de quedar claro, Harry. El niño es tuyo, no mío, yo sólo estaré ahí por ti. Si tú quieres…

—¿Cómo no voy a querer?

Harry se levantó, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del Slytherin, obligando a éste a descruzar los suyos, aunque no correspondió a su abrazo. Un segundo después, el chico depositó un suave beso en el hueco de su cuello y levantó el rostro para mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa. El hombre se la devolvió, algo triste.

—No te hagas ilusiones tan rápido, al fin y al cabo, la decisión final tiene que tomarla Granger —dijo Snape, dirigiendo su mirada a la joven—. ¿Y bien?

—Yo… no sé qué decir —murmuró mientras volvía a sentarse, algo confundida, apoyó las manos sobre el cristal de la mesa y empezó a retorcérselas con nerviosismo—, no he pretendido en ningún momento aprovecharme de vosotros, en absoluto. Mi primera intención siempre había sido hacer esto sola pero…

—Pero… —la incitó a continuar su amigo, al ver que se quedaba callada.

—Pero… está claro que necesitará una figura paterna, aunque…

Harry soltó a Snape, se acercó a la mesa y alargó una mano por encima de ésta para posarla sobre las de la Gryffindor. La chica dejó al instante de estrujarlas y miró a los verdes ojos de su amigo.

—No te preocupes, lo haremos todo según tus reglas. El niño será sólo hijo tuyo, de eso no habrá ninguna duda, pero me gustaría que me dejaras formar parte de su vida… aunque sea de manera distante. Y quiero que sepas que estaremos aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

—Gracias, de verdad —los acaramelados ojos de la chica brillaron por la emoción, y asió con fuerza la mano que el chico le había ofrecido.

—Perfecto —masculló el Slytherin con expresión de aburrimiento—, ahora que habéis disfrutado de vuestro momento de tierna intimidad, dígame, señorita Granger: ¿cuándo sabrá si está embarazada o no?

—En unos días. Pediré cita en San Mungo y me pondré en contacto con vosotros en cuánto sepa si…

—Muy bien, entonces todo aclarado, ¿no?

El hombre recogió el periódico de encima de la mesa y salió de la estancia de nuevo, sin esperar respuesta.

—¿Aún sigue enfadado? —Le preguntó Hermione a su amigo— Pero si ya he dicho que sí que puedes hacerle de padre…

El joven sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. El mentón tenso, los dientes apretados, los hombros rígidos, las manos crispadas agarrando el periódico… sí, decididamente, Severus seguía enfadado, y no entendía por qué. Harry se sentía apenado por el dolor de su hombre, y no iba a permitir que lo sobrellevara solo; pero antes tenía que despedirse de Hermione, de modo que la acompañó a la salida y le dijo adiós con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Snape bajó el periódico en cuanto notó que no estaba solo en el salón. Le vio plantado en la puerta, irradiando belleza y masculinidad por cada uno de sus poros. Sus ojos se veían preocupados, podía notarlo incluso desde esa distancia, y se sintió mal por haber sido tan brusco con el chico. No era con él con quien estaba enojado, al fin y al cabo.

Aunque aquella noche le habían sorprendido gratamente las alabanzas de la insufrible sabelotodo, cuando se había despertado por la mañana y la había visto a su lado, abrazada a él, relajada y tranquila, había recordado punto por punto su conversación. Y la ira había ido creciendo, alimentándose de sí misma. Sabía que no tenía motivos para enfadarse, sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero no podía evitar que le molestara sobremanera que la Gryffindor se creyera tan lista como para pensar que le conocía.

—¿Se ha marchado ya? —Preguntó, dejando el periódico sobre la mesilla a su lado. Harry asintió— Bien, sólo quería asegurarme de que por fin estamos solos. Ya era hora de poder sentirme a gusto en mi propia casa.

El chico se acercó a él y Snape le miró de arriba abajo, admirándole en silencio.

—¿Todavía no se te ha pasado el enfado? —Preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba en su regazo.

—No, pero se me pasará —contestó mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué estás de tan mal humor?

—No. Pero no quiero que te preocupes, porque de hecho no es culpa tuya, ¿de acuerdo? —Le pasó una mano por el flequillo, acariciándole la frente, donde lucía una arruga que desafiaba a sus palabras—. Sabes que aceptaré cualquier cosa que decidas hacer respecto a ese niño, Harry, siempre que te haga feliz. Y te apoyaré en todo hasta el final, aunque odie a los mocosos más de lo que odié jamás al Señor Tenebroso. Sino no habría permitido que pasara lo de ayer.

—Entonces, ¿ése era todo el problema? —Le contestó Harry con una sonrisa—. No querías admitir eso delante de Hermione… ¿tan grave hubiera sido que se diera cuenta de todo lo que estás dispuesto a hacer por mí?

El hombre se removió incómodo bajo el cuerpo del chico.

—A ella no le importa nada de lo que pase aquí dentro. Me molesta que crea que puede saber de nuestra relación sólo porque los tres hayamos follado juntos. Que crea que me conoce y tiene derecho a opinar sobre mí o sobre nosotros.

—No hables así, Severus. Estás siendo injusto —pasó el brazo izquierdo entre el sillón y la espalda de su amante y se reclinó contra su hombro—. Yo le he hablado mucho de nosotros, y sobre todo de ti, te conoce mejor de lo que piensas.

—Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo, mi vida no es de su incumbencia.

—Creo que ya no es necesario que le diga nada, mi amor. Se ha dado perfecta cuenta por sí misma de que me adoras y del por qué te adoro yo a ti.

—Ah, bueno, entonces, ahora que ya has aireado todas mis intimidades, ya me puedo quedar más tranquilo, ¿no? —Dijo el hombre con sorna, mezclada con un punto de reproche.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi mejor amiga, Severus, estuvo a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles de mi lucha contra Voldemort. Nunca me abandonó, incluso cuando ni yo mismo sabía hacia dónde debía tirar. Y desde luego no tengo secretos para ella.

Snape suspiró, sacudió la cabeza con resignación, y dijo:

—Está bien, tú ganas, arrogante Gryffindor. Anda, pásame el periódico, que aún no lo he acabado.

El chico sonrió, se inclinó un poco y volvió a entregarle el diario junto a un suave beso en su sien. Se recostó contra su hombro y observó sus manos mientras seleccionaban la página que quería leer. Le encantaba ver cómo sus largos dedos sujetaban las hojas, ya fuera del periódico o de uno de los múltiples libros que llenaban las estanterías. Aunque, en realidad, debía reconocer que le encantaba observarle hacer cualquier cosa, sus elegantes y precisos movimientos eran siempre un festín para sus ojos.

Un agradable silencio se instaló entre ambos. Por fin aquello volvía a ser otra mañana cualquiera.

* * *

_**Nota final:**_

_Uy, éste hombre cómo es… ponerse tan borde por nada. En fin, menos mal que Harry tiene paciencia con él, que si no…_

_¿Y qué me decís de Hermione? ¿Habrá conseguido quedarse embarazada?_

_Esta y otras preguntas quedarán respondidas en el próximo capítulo ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…_

_**Nota de historia:**_

_Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para Amia Snape._

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_Tenemos malas noticias, queridos Lectores Asiduos, al menos lo son para nosotras, y es que nos acercamos indefectiblemente al final de esta historia :( _

_De corazón esperamos que hasta el momento os haya parecido interesante. _

_En este capítulo (el penúltimo), por fin veremos el resultado de los "ejercicios gimnásticos" que llevaron a cabo Hermione, Harry y Severus en capítulos anteriores. ¿Qué pasará? _

_Os dejamos con la lectura para que lo descubráis vosotros mismos :) _

**_Gracias especiales a Amia Snape, Louis Talbot, RAC, LupitaSnape, LonguiNo13, Kuruki86 y Dary por vuestros comentarios, para nosotras son un verdadero regalo :)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Harry cerró la puerta de la calle con cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido; se despojó de la mochila, que depositó en el suelo, y de la gruesa capa que dejó en el colgador y fue directamente a la cocina. Necesitaba chocolate con urgencia, ya que no había querido pasar por el Ministerio al volver de Azkaban. Se moría por llegar a casa, darse una ducha de agua hirviendo, dejarse caer en la cama junto a Snape y quedarse dormido acurrucado a su lado.

Cogió un par de chocolatinas del cajón, devoró la primera con apenas dos mordiscos, subió las escaleras a oscuras, desabrochándose la túnica por el camino, y cuando llegó arriba vio que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, como siempre, y que la única iluminación era la que provenía de las farolas de la calle. No necesitaba más luz que esa, así que se metió la segunda chocolatina en la boca y, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba de cualquier manera junto al armario, se metió en el baño.

Cuando volvió a salir, únicamente con el pantalón del pijama puesto, se dirigió bostezando hacia la cama, con la suave moqueta acariciando sus pies descalzos. Dejó su varita y las gafas en la mesilla de noche, se tendió sobre el colchón con un suspiro agotado y, dándose la vuelta, alargó el brazo izquierdo para abrazarse a su hombre, pero se sobresaltó al no encontrar más que la frialdad de la cama vacía.

—¿Severus? —Al no recibir respuesta se sentó, sorprendido, palpando a tientas las sábanas revueltas del lado de Snape—. ¿Severus?

Recuperó sus gafas y con un movimiento de varita iluminó por completo la estancia. El resto de la habitación estaba tan vacía de la presencia de su amante como la cama.

—¡Severus!

Se levantó, echando a un lado las sábanas, con la varita en la mano y el sueño olvidado por completo. El corazón se le aceleró sin poder evitarlo, y toda una serie de extrañas imágenes se sucedieron con rapidez en su mente. Ninguna de ellas parecía demasiado factible pero, ¿qué probabilidades había de que regresara una noche a las cuatro de la mañana a casa y no le encontrara en la cama? Y eso estaba sucediendo en ese mismo instante, así que cualquier cosa era posible.

Ahora se daba cuenta de las señales que le habían pasado desapercibidas hasta el momento: Snape nunca había permitido que entrara ni un milímetro de luz de la calle mientras él estaba durmiendo en la habitación. Nunca le había dejado ducharse sin darle antes la bienvenida, haciendo patente que le había despertado él al entrar o que, directamente, le estaba esperando. Salió al pasillo y desde lo alto de la escalera le llamó de nuevo, otra vez sin obtener respuesta.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, descalzo, iluminando con la varita cada habitación por la que pasaba, llamándole a gritos. Incluso llegó a entrar en el laboratorio, el único lugar de la casa que se negaba a pisar, temiendo que le hubiera sucedido un terrible accidente mientras preparaba una de sus interminables y estúpidas pociones y estuviera allí solo, tendido en el suelo, sin poder moverse. Pero, aunque los estantes que cubrían las paredes estaban llenos a rebosar de tarros, utensilios y libros especializados, la habitación se hallaba tan vacía como todas las demás.

Se dirigió al salón y miró alrededor, intentando que la calidez de la estancia donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo le tranquilizara. Él era un Auror altamente cualificado, y sabía tener nervios de acero cuando era necesario, así que, tal y como le habían enseñado a hacer, pasó a analizar los hechos con objetividad.

Para empezar, era evidente que Snape no estaba en la casa, pero ¿dónde estaba entonces? ¿Dónde podría haber ido sin hacer la cama? Imposible que se hubiera marchado por su propio pie sin antes… o era que quizás… ¿y si se había tropezado con algún ex-mortífago resentido? ¿O con alguna víctima de la guerra que no se hubiera creído que de verdad había estado del bando de la luz todo el tiempo?

Harry notaba su cerebro a punto de colapsarse, por más que lo intentaba, no podía mantener la sangre fría cuando no dejaba de imaginar mil y una barbaridades que pudieran haberle ocurrido a Snape, porque lo cierto era que no era normal que el hombre se hubiera marchado sin dejarle ninguna nota de a dónde iba. Pero no era sólo eso, sino que el chico sentía cómo su sangre, bombeada al ritmo vertiginoso que marcaba su corazón, irrigaba todo su cuerpo, obligando a que su pulso zumbara en sus oídos con insistencia e impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Vibrando, resonando, retumbando en sus sienes una y otra vez, martilleando su sistema nervioso.

Se llevó las manos a las orejas para centrarse y el zumbido cesó por completo. Eso le extrañó y las apartó de nuevo, provocando que volviera a aumentar.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

Harry se concentró en el sonido, aislando todo lo demás: la preocupación, los nervios, todo. Dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la habitación hasta que se percató de que era más potente junto a la mesita de estilo barroco contigua al sillón favorito de Snape. Se agachó de inmediato y en el suelo, bajo el elegante mueble, descubrió lo que ocasionaba el zumbido. Una pequeña campanilla que parecía hecha de luz palpitaba con insistencia.

—¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Recordaba a la perfección cuando Snape le había entregado un objeto como ese, hacía ya casi siete meses.

—Son unos comunicadores. Basta con tocarlos para ponerte en contacto con la otra persona. Entrégale uno a Granger, para que cuando te necesite pueda localizarte, estés donde estés. Oirás el sonido de unas campanillas y en cuanto lo cojas podréis hablar —y mientras el chico todavía le miraba embobado, el hombre había añadido—: Ah, y no le digas que te lo he dado yo, di que ha sido idea tuya.

Había sido otro de los múltiples detalles que había tenido el hombre con él desde que Hermione les había informado de que, efectivamente, se había quedado embarazada y, como en cada ocasión, había querido mantener en secreto lo mucho que se estaba implicando emocionalmente.

Los comunicadores habían resultado ser una gran idea, porque les habían servido para estar en contacto rápidamente: para informarse de cuando habían cambiado alguna hora de visita con los medimagos, o simplemente para que Hermione le comentara que el bebé le había dado una patada más fuerte de lo común. Y Harry sabía que había tres de aquellos objetos. Ese debía ser el de Snape. Pero, ¿y el suyo? ¿Por qué el suyo no zumbaba? Y aún más, ¿por qué no se oían campanillas sino un persistente zumbido?

—_Accio_ comunicador de Harry —convocó.

En su mano se materializaron los trozos de su propia campanilla comunicadora, completamente destrozada y sin luz. Debía de habérsele roto en una de las últimas refriegas.

—¡Mierda!

Sin pensarlo, cogió entre sus dedos la campanilla de Snape y, de pronto, la profunda voz del hombre, enfadada, nerviosa, y con un punto de urgencia, inundó la habitación:

—Maldita sea, Harry. ¿Dónde te has metido? Granger se ha puesto de parto.

Aquella misma tarde, mientras Harry se encontraba en plena misión para el Ministerio de Magia, Snape regresaba a casa tras una dura jornada de trabajo en San Mungo.

Llevaba ya cuatro días más solo que la una, con lo que el hombre creía merecer un poco de indulgencia consigo mismo, de modo que se tumbó en el sillón, apoyó la cabeza y los hombros en uno de los reposabrazos, dejó que las largas piernas le colgaran por encima del otro, y cerró los ojos sin preocuparse por nada, aún sabiendo que iba a acabar pagando las consecuencias de haber adoptado esa poco recomendable postura. Varios minutos después, notando los párpados aún pesados, se levantó con un gruñido, se llevó las manos a los riñones y arqueó la espalda haciéndola crujir.

En cuanto se puso en pie, se dirigió al mueble-bar para prepararse un vaso de whisky de fuego y después se sentó a leer unos cuantos pasajes del último libro que le había regalado Harry. Cuando ya empezaba a relajarse y sentía que sus músculos languidecían con la ayuda del licor y la lectura, decidió subir y meterse en la cama sin siquiera cenar.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, un sonido constante de campanillas proveniente de su mesilla de noche se instaló en sus oídos, penetrando hasta su cerebro. Sabía de qué y de quién se trataba, por supuesto; la maldita Granger no hacía otra cosa que llamar a Harry para contarle la más mínima novedad. Sobre todo últimamente, que se acercaban inexorablemente a la recta final del embarazo.

Harry le había explicado que la chica se encontraba pesada y muy cansada; al final del día se le hinchaban las piernas y por las noches apenas podía dormir, ya que sólo estaba cómoda sentada, sin la más mínima posibilidad de echarse, porque si lo hacía, le costaba tanto respirar que tenía miedo de ahogarse.

—No caerá esa breva —se mofó el pocionista.

—No seas así, Severus —le recriminó Harry dándole un golpe en el hombro—. Está pasándolo mal.

—Era lo que quería, ¿no? La maravillosa experiencia de un embarazo —masculló molesto, hundiendo su nariz tras el periódico—. Pues ahora ya sabe lo que es.

Evidentemente, Snape no deseaba de verdad que nada malo le sucediera a la chica, pero había decidido que se mantendría al margen en todo lo posible, así que se metió en el baño, ignorando el comunicador, para lavarse los dientes y asearse antes de pasar otra larga noche solo.

Cuando volvió a salir del baño diez minutos después con el pijama puesto, el sonido de las campanillas no había enmudecido, tal como imaginaba que sucedería. Le pareció muy extraño, porque Harry solía contestar de inmediato, y siempre se llevaba su comunicador a todas las misiones. Se metió en la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas y miró con intensidad la campanilla, dudando entre contestar o no, hasta que finalmente la sostuvo entre sus dedos y pudo escuchar la voz de la insufrible sabelotodo:

—¿Harry? Harry, por favor, contéstame.

—Harry no está, Granger —dijo él secamente, ignorando la nota de ansiedad que traslucían las palabras de la joven.

—¿Snape?

—Obviamente. Harry está en una misión, supongo que no te puede contestar ahora. Llámale en otro momento.

—Por favor, Snape, ¡ayúdame!

El hombre frunció el ceño al escuchar la última palabra. Casi la había gritado.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger?

—Creo que estoy de parto. Necesito ir al hospital. Necesito que…

—Aún te quedan tres semanas para salir de cuentas… sé muy bien cuando te quedaste embarazada, ¿recuerdas? Yo estaba allí. No puedes estar de parto.

—¡Mierda, Snape! A la porra con las cuentas, he roto aguas, ¡joder!

El Slytherin se sentó en la cama e intentó mantener la calma.

—Está bien, Granger. Tranquilízate, deja que…

—¡Necesito ir al hospital! —Chilló Hermione— Por favor, Snape… necesito que vengas. Tienes que llevarme.

—¿Yo? —Exclamó con incredulidad.

—Quedé con Harry en que él me acompañaría. No puedo ir yo sola.

—Pues yo creo que ese es un proceso en el que la única persona imprescindible es la madre…

—¡Snape, deja de ser tan insufriblemente tú y mueve el culo de una vez! —Gritó la chica, al borde de la histeria.

El hombre se levantó casi de un salto. No podía creer el lío en el que se había metido. Él solito, además. Si se hubiera mantenido firme cuando había estado a tiempo… pero no, su libido había tenido que decidir por él. O más bien, su libido y su infinita capacidad de concederle cualquier cosa al joven Gryffindor. Así que estaba claro que no tenía otra opción. Se pasó una mano por la frente con gesto agotado y dijo:

—Está bien, Granger. Voy para allí.

Mientras volvía a vestirse a toda prisa y bajaba al salón, se le ocurrió que si Harry no había contestado a la insistente llamada de su amiga debía ser por alguno de estos tres posibles motivos: uno, porque estaba en un lugar protegido de cualquier magia externa y no había podido escucharlo; dos, porque su comunicador se había estropeado y no funcionaba; y tres, porque le había ocurrido algo terrible. Snape no estaba dispuesto a tener en cuenta esa última opción, de modo que la desechó de inmediato.

Ya estaba preparado para entrar en la Red Flu cuando se le ocurrió dejarle un mensaje a Harry por si volvía y él aún estaba fuera. Arrancó sin ningún cuidado el badajo de la pequeña campanilla y esta empezó a zumbar y a parpadear con insistencia. Se la acercó a los labios y dijo:

—Maldita sea, Harry. ¿Dónde te has metido? Granger se ha puesto de parto.

La dejó sobre la mesilla, junto a su sillón, y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a la chimenea, con paso decidido. Con las prisas no se percató de que con el suave roce de su túnica había golpeado la campanilla y ésta había rodado bajo la mesa, quedando parcialmente oculta a la vista.

Cuando Snape surgió de la chimenea de la casa de Hermione, sacudiéndose la ceniza en su característico gesto entre elegante y desdeñoso, la chica le esperaba de pie, impaciente. Se la veía demacrada, con unas profundas ojeras liláceas bajo sus preciosos ojos acaramelados, que le miraron expectantes al verle llegar. Una túnica cubría su redondeado cuerpo, del que sólo podían apreciarse los hinchados pies calzados con zapatillas, y de la mano derecha le colgaba un enorme bolso de tela.

—Snape… —suspiró con el alivio reflejado en su rostro—. Gracias a Dios que has venido…

—Granger —la saludó él con un movimiento de cabeza, y le soltó a bocajarro—: ¿Estás segura de que has roto aguas?

—¿Qué? —Dijo molesta— ¿Pero cómo no voy a estar…?

—Quizás sólo has perdido el tapón mucoso. A veces puede confundirse eso con romper aguas, sobre todo si te ha pasado en la ducha.

—Pero tú… ¿cómo sabes lo que es el…?

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora? —Snape se maldijo en silencio por haber sido tan descuidado y descubrirse a sí mismo de ese modo. En los últimos meses había leído todo tipo de libros relacionados con el embarazo, la paternidad e incluso la lactancia. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad, como siempre, de saber más que nadie sobre el asunto, pero sólo era por ansias de conocimientos, por supuesto, por nada más—. Debió de comentármelo Harry, no lo sé. Pero siendo primeriza, Granger, es fácil confundirse, así que… ¿estás segura?

—¡Segurísima, Snape! ¡Tengo contracciones cada siete minutos, y hace apenas un rato eran cada nueve! ¡Estoy de parto!

—Si sigues gritándome, me marcharé, te lo advierto —dijo con el ceño fruncido y una fría mirada de sus ojos negros.

—Lo siento, es que estoy muy nerviosa —le contestó la joven con gesto compungido—. Creía que cuando llegara el momento vendría Harry y …

_Yo también lo creía_, pensó Snape.

—Pues tranquilízate —dijo, dio un paso hacia ella y le tendió la mano para que se la cogiera—. Vamos, en marcha.

Hubo un momento de duda, la muchacha no parecía muy convencida de querer cogerle la mano y miró hacia la chimenea, tras él, como si creyera que algo surgiría del oscuro hogar.

—¿No has traído la escoba?

—La escoba, ¿para qué? Yo no utilizo escoba —agitó la mano en su dirección, impaciente.

—Harry dijo que me llevaría en escoba, que era lo más seguro.

—¡Pero Harry no está aquí! —Explotó Snape, molesto por hallarse en esa situación y al mismo tiempo preocupado por el chico—. Y si quieres saberlo, a mí tampoco me hace gracia tener que ocupar su lugar llevándote yo al hospital, así que no te me pongas exigente. Iremos por la Red Flu.

—Ni hablar. Es peligrosísimo, puedo quedarme encallada y pondría en peligro al bebé.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. Malditos Gryffindors, no hacían más que causarle problemas. Bajó el brazo derecho, convencido al fin de que la muchacha no le iba a coger de la mano, golpeándose la cadera, impotente.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios sugieres, Granger? ¿Qué llamemos un taxi muggle? Porque no podemos desaparecernos, las posibilidades de despartición son enormes.

—Por eso mismo íbamos a ir en escoba —puso los brazos en jarras y repiqueteó con uno de sus hinchados pies en el suelo con insistencia, mirándole como si fuera idiota.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Snape. Ya estaba harto de aquella historia. De pronto, Hermione contrajo el rostro en una horrible mueca de dolor, se dobló sobre sí misma y se agarró con la mano libre su enorme barriga para soltar un grito agudo que le puso los pelos de punta. Cuando la contracción acabó, la chica volvió a erguirse con la cara descompuesta. El Slytherin se le acercó, amenazante.

—Se acabó —dijo—, si no quieres tener al niño aquí mismo tenemos que irnos ahora. ¿Desde dónde pensaba sacarte Harry?

La chica le miró a través de las brumas de su recién pasado dolor, como si no le comprendiera, pero finalmente contestó.

—Desde la terraza —señaló con un dedo justo encima de sus cabezas.

—Bien, vamos —la agarró de la cintura sin demasiada delicadeza y la arrastró con él por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba miró alrededor—. ¿Por dónde?

—Hacia allí —señaló hacia la derecha, donde estaba su habitación.

Atravesaron el dormitorio en un suspiro y Snape abrió el gran ventanal que daba a la terraza con su mano libre, saliendo a la oscuridad. La noche era húmeda y fría, así que soltó a la chica y, con un golpe de varita, les cubrió a ambos con sendas capas de viaje.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Agárrate a mí con fuerza —le advirtió el hombre sin contestar a su pregunta. En ese momento se percató del enorme bolsón que llevaba Hermione y se lo quitó de la mano—. Dame eso, yo lo llevaré. Vamos, cógete a mi cuello, o a mi cintura, donde creas que puedes sujetarte mejor, pero agárrate fuerte.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Snape?

—¿A ti qué te parece? Llevarte al hospital —volvió a rodearle la cintura con un brazo.

—Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Agárrate, Granger. ¡Ya!

La chica se plantó frente a él y se sujetó al hombre por el cuello. No podía abrazarle por completo porque su enorme barriga se interponía entre ambos, pero eso no pareció ser un problema para él porque la ladeó, la acercó más hacia sí y la apretó firmemente contra su duro cuerpo.

Un segundo después, Hermione dejó de notar el suelo a sus pies y bajó la cabeza, asombrada.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó, con los ojos como platos.

Estaban elevados apenas unos centímetros por encima de las baldosas de la terraza, pero poco a poco la distancia fue creciendo y en unos minutos se encontraron volando sobre los tejados de las casas, a través del oscuro manto del cielo nocturno. La fuerte ventisca era helada y le hería las mejillas, sonrojándoselas, haciendo que le lagrimearan los ojos, pero aún así se sintió invadida por una curiosa sensación de libertad.

Dirigió su mirada de miel hacia el hombre, que tenía los ojos fijos al frente, concentrado. Se preguntó si alguna vez había volado de ese modo con Harry entre sus brazos, pero de inmediato se dijo que al chico le encantaba ir en escoba, así que no lo creyó probable, lo que la llevó a pensar que debía ser la única persona que había podido disfrutar de esa experiencia y eso la hizo sentir especial.

—Snape, ¡esto es genial! —Dijo, súbitamente emocionada. Él la miró de reojo unos segundos y la encontró sonriendo de oreja a oreja, maravillada, cosa que le hizo sonreír también con algo de vanidad— Pareces Superman —el hombre arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, saboreando el tono de admiración en la voz de la joven—. Había oído que podías volar sin escoba, pero no me lo acababa de creer, ¿sabes? Lo dijo la profesora McGonagall durante la batalla en Hogwarts, pero pensé que la vista le habría jugado alguna mala pasada…

—Pues no fue así —respondió el hombre con aspereza, no necesitaba que le recordaran aquel nefasto día ni su apresurada huída del colegio, precisamente.

—En la escuela nunca nos enseñaron esto… —insistió la chica, como siempre, ávida de conocimientos, sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad del hombre por su comentario anterior— quizá podrías… ya sabes, darme alguna clase, cuando el bebé ya esté más crecido…

—Sí, claro, porque después de dos malditas décadas enseñando por fuerza a cenutrios en Hogwarts, no tengo otra cosa que hacer con mi tiempo libre que seguir dando clases…

—Te pagaría las clases particulares, claro está, no pienses que quiero aprovecharme de tu bondad —contestó ella, ansiosa.

El hombre la miró a los ojos, suspicaz, intentando determinar si se estaba burlando de él.

—Me parece que… —Snape no pudo terminar la frase, porque de pronto sintió que la joven se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuello, apretándose tanto a él que le dejó sin respiración por un instante— Granger, ¿qué haces? No tan fuerte, me vas a ahogar —dijo con esfuerzo.

—Una… una… ¡contracción!

Hermione clavó las uñas en el cuerpo del Slytherin con ahínco, intentando liberarse de todo su dolor a través de la rigidez de sus miembros y de su grito ensordecedor. Snape la acompañó con un aullido cuando notó como la chica mordía con fuerza su hombro, atravesando las gruesas telas de la capa y la túnica hasta llegar a su carne. Se esforzó al máximo por mantener el equilibrio, y cuando la chica le soltó al fin, aceleró su vuelo cuanto pudo, intentando evitar que la siguiente contracción les pillara todavía en el aire.

—Tienes que preguntar… por el… doctor Edmundus —Hermione realizaba respiraciones cortas y continuadas, como le habían enseñado en las clases de pre-parto, con la esperanza de que el dolor constante que sentía se suavizara.

Se hallaban de pie junto al mostrador de la recepción, ella algo recostada contra él, uno de sus pies, descalzo, apoyado en el otro, que milagrosamente aún conservaba la zapatilla. La otra debía haberla perdido durante el vuelo al hospital. Parecía una madrugada tranquila en el centro sanitario, al menos en el pabellón de maternidad, porque ni siquiera había nadie atendiendo en recepción.

—Cállate de una vez, Granger —le advirtió Snape con los dientes apretados—. Ya has abierto suficiente esa bocaza tuya.

Snape sentía su hombro derecho hinchado y palpitante de dolor, y su capa y su túnica estaban desgarradas allí donde Hermione le había mordido repetidamente. Había tenido otras tres malditas contracciones más antes de llegar al hospital.

—Lo siento mucho, Snape. Yo… no me he dado cuenta de que lo hacía.

—¿No? —Le preguntó él con ironía mientras se giraba para atravesarla con sus fríos ojos negros—. ¿Ni siquiera la cuarta vez? ¿No? ¿Y tampoco has notado el sabor de la sangre en la boca?

La muchacha bajó la mirada y Snape se sintió rastrero por unos segundos. Estaba descompuesta, nerviosa, cansada, con el rostro desencajado y, a juzgar por como se había aferrado a él cuando habían tocado el suelo, también debía sentirse débil y dolorida. Pero se había convertido en una deslenguada y se tomaba unas confianzas que no estaba dispuesto a permitirle. Sin embargo, le molestó descubrir que tampoco disfrutaba de verla tan abatida.

—Y límpiate un poco, anda —dijo entonces, señalándole el rostro, donde su sangre se secaba en las comisuras de los carnosos labios—. Sino pensarán que eres una vampira.

Hermione sonrió levemente mientras se llevaba el dorso de la mano a la boca para quitarse los restos de sangre, y Snape la ayudó a limpiarse unas gotas de la barbilla con el pulgar.

—¿Qué desean?

Hermione y Snape se giraron de golpe en dirección a la suave y dulce voz que había hablado al otro lado del mostrador. Una encantadora enfermera con una bonita cofia azul en la cabeza les observaba sonriente. La irritación del Slytherin aumentó con esa simple visión y la desafortunada pregunta no hizo mucho por mejorar su estado de ánimo.

—Pues mire, póngame un kilo de fresas —contestó mordaz—, y ya que estamos, deme un bote de nata también, es que ha tenido un antojo, ¿sabe? —Y pasando al tono más áspero que pudo lograr, añadió—: ¿Usted que cree que deseamos? Un médico, maldita sea.

—El doctor… Edmundus, por favor. Creo… que estoy de parto —intervino Hermione, usando su tono más dulce para intentar compensar el mal humor del hombre.

—¿Crees? ¿Has montado todo este numerito sólo porque lo crees? —Snape fulminó a Hermione con la mirada— No, Granger, después del maldito vuelo que me has hecho pasar, no te vas a ir de aquí sin haber parido al insoportable mocoso —y, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la enfermera, explicó—: Tiene contracciones cada cinco minutos. ¿Ve esto? —Señaló con la mano izquierda su magullado hombro—. Necesitamos un médico ya, así que si el doctor Edmonson no está aquí en dos minutos, no seré el único que tenga un mordisco junto al cuello, ¿me ha entendido?

—Edmundus —dijo Hermione con voz débil.

—¿Qué? —Ladró Snape.

—Se… se llama… Edmundus… —aclaró la chica.

Snape se la quedó mirando irritado. ¿Realmente la insufrible sabelotodo creía que le importaba lo más mínimo cómo se pronunciara correctamente el nombre de su medicucho? Estaba a punto de explicarle con todo lujo de detalles lo que pensaba sobre el asunto cuando la empalagosa y cargante voz de la mujer tras el mostrador le detuvo.

—Así que son primerizos —dijo calmadamente—. Bien, pero no es necesario ponerse nervioso. Dígame su nombre.

—Hermione Granger —contestó la chica—. Tiene que… llamar al doctor…

En ese momento agarró con fuerza la mano derecha de Snape y la estrujó entre sus dedos. El hombre soportó con estoicismo que sus huesos crujieran bajo la inexplicablemente fuerte presión de la mano de la Gryffindor.

La mujer tras el mostrador no parecía inmutarse por nada y empezó a mirar con tranquilidad en el antiguo archivo de sobremesa. Las fichas volaron al ritmo de su varita hasta que pareció encontrar la que buscaba y un expediente apareció entre sus manos.

—Ah, sí. Granger —dijo al abrirlo y repasar los datos—. Parece que se ha adelantado el parto.

—No me diga —gruñó el Slytherin.

—El doctor Edmundus está fuera de la ciudad —continuó ella impasible.

—¡¿Qué? —Gritó Hermione— Mierda, primero no está Harry, después no está el doctor… ¿es que todo va a salir al revés? ¿Es que voy a tener que hacer esto sola?

La joven se puso a lloriquear y Snape chasqueó la lengua.

—Claro, claro, porque yo no soy nadie, comprendo…

—Maldito seas, Snape, ya sabes lo que quiero decir…

—Crispin —llamó la enfermera, ajena al drama que se desarrollaba ante ella y, a su lado, se apareció un joven mago vestido de blanco—. Llévate adentro a los señores Granger.

—Yo no me llamo Granger —saltó Snape—, y ella no…

Pero la enfermera ya había desaparecido sin darles más explicaciones. El celador Crispin agarró el expediente y salió de detrás del mostrador para acercarles lo que parecía ser una mecedora flotante a la pareja que le observaba.

—Siéntese, señora Granger —dijo con una amplia sonrisa, y Hermione, que temblaba de pies a cabeza, se sentó sin soltarle la mano a Snape.

—Bueno, creo que esto ya lo sabrás hacer sin mi ayuda, ¿no? —Dijo el hombre— Yo te espero aquí.

—¡No! —Gritó ella, aferrándose a los dedos que querían soltarse—. Por favor, por favor, Snape. Te lo suplico.

El hombre la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Me pediste que te trajera al hospital y eso he hecho, no pretenderás que…

Hermione le agarró todavía con más fuerza.

—No me dejes sola ahora —se le quebró la voz, le temblaron los carnosos labios e irremediablemente se echó a llorar—, por favor. Estoy muy asustada, Snape. Por lo que más quieras…

—Debemos entrar, señor Granger —les advirtió Crispin, que procedió a deslizar por el aire la mecedora, adentrándose más en el hospital y arrastrando con ellos al hombre, que aún no había logrado zafarse de la garra de la leona—, no querrá que su mujer dé a luz en el pasillo, ¿no?

—Ella no es mi…

Pero entonces cometió un grave error: miró directamente a los ojos de la Gryffindor y ya no pudo continuar la frase. Se la veía tan desamparada, tan aterrorizada, tan necesitada de su ayuda y de su apoyo, que no pudo negarse a dárselos. Y para cuando logró apartar sus ojos de los de ella, Crispin ya les había dejado solos en una habitación completamente blanca y aséptica.

* * *

_**Nota final: **_

_Ayayay, Severus, que te han liado de mala manera y ahora tienes que quedarte junto a Hermione. ¡Con lo poco que te gustan a ti estas cosas! _

_En fin, la próxima semana publicaremos el último capítulo, así que ya queda menos para poder ver qué ocurre con el parto y cómo reacciona Severus ante la recién llegada criaturita ;) _

_Vuestros comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos, nos interesa mucho saber qué opináis :) _

_Muchas gracias por concedernos vuestro inestimable tiempo y atención XD _

_Besos._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…_

_Gracias especiales a Amia Snape, Louis Talbot, RAC, LupitaSnape, LonguiNo13, Kuruki86, Dary y Pandora por vuestros comentarios, para nosotras son un verdadero regalo :)_

_**Nota de historia:**_

_Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para Amia Snape._

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_Bienvenidos al último capítulo de esta historia. _

_Aquí, al fin, podremos ver cómo se resuelve todo el entuerto que quedó a medias en el capítulo anterior. Ha sido un placer compartir nuestra historia con vosotros, y leer vuestros comentarios semana tras semana._

_Esperamos que os guste este final que os hemos preparado, y queremos que sepáis que, aunque éste fic ha llegado al final, ya tenemos otro cociéndose en el horno ;)_

_Un besito y feliz lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Pronto acudieron varias personas a la habitación: un hombre joven con bigote y aspecto relajado; y dos mujeres de mediana edad, una muy seria, alta y enjuta, y la otra pequeña y rechoncha, con aspecto de matrona encantadora. Ésta última ayudó al joven celador, que había vuelto a entrar, a colocar a Hermione sobre la cama, obligándola por fin a soltarle la mano a un Snape blanco como la cera.

—No te vayas, Snape, por favor —rogó la chica, angustiada.

—Granger, tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí, no me voy a marchar.

Su tono se había vuelto mucho más calmado y suave para infundirla seguridad, y esto causó un efecto inmediato en la muchacha, que suspiró con alivio y sintió cómo sus músculos se destensaban un tanto.

—Señor Granger —dijo el hombre del bigote, al tiempo que se acercaba a él para ofrecerle la mano. Snape se la estrechó, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione—. Soy el doctor Hoffman, en ausencia del doctor Edmundus, yo asistiré en el nacimiento de su hijo. Debe estar emocionado, ha llegado el gran momento, ¿eh?

El médico se quedó mirando al pocionista con una sonrisa cordial, esperando una respuesta, pero éste no le hizo ningún caso.

—Ya puede volver a darle la mano, si quiere —dijo la comadrona entonces, mientras alzaba las piernas de Hermione para dejarlas suspendidas en el aire y así poder hacer una primera inspección—. Vaya, vaya, parece que ya está muy dilatada.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? —Preguntó Snape mientras cogía la mano de la Gryffindor casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

Hermione miró su mano envuelta en la del hombre con algo de asombro.

—Es buenísimo, señor Granger —le contestó la mujer—. No van a tener que esperar mucho para la llegada de su retoño.

—Yo no soy el señor…

En ese momento la chica gritó con energía y volvió a apretar con fuerza desmedida la mano de Snape, que aguantó estoicamente, si bien con cara de pocos amigos, los treinta segundos que duró la nueva contracción.

—Bien, parece que ya está cerca —dijo la comadrona, surgiendo de entre las piernas de Hermione—. Doctor Hoffman.

—Gracias, señora Pollard —el hombre sustituyó a la comadrona frente a las piernas abiertas de la parturienta, desapareciendo de la vista tras la sábana que reposaba sobre el cuerpo de Hermione—. Perfecto señora Granger, ¿está lista para empezar a empujar? Enfermera Gorger, ilumine, por favor.

La enjuta mujer se acercó al medimago varita en mano y se colocó a su lado, desapareciendo del mismo modo en que lo había hecho el hombre.

—Ayúdela a respirar, señor Granger —le dijo la comadrona Pollard a Snape, que intentaba escuchar lo que se susurraban el medimago y la enfermera allí abajo—. Ya sabe, lo que han hecho en las clases pre-parto. Y tome —le entregó una pequeña toalla, mullida y suave—. Séquele el sudor y déle mucho cariño y ánimos.

_Mucho cariño y ánimos. _El ex-profesor le lanzó una mirada indescifrable y aceptó lo que le ofrecía con las mandíbulas apretadas. Inmediatamente le secó la frente a la Gryffindor y se agachó para ponerse junto a su oreja. La joven esbozó una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

—Me temo que no voy a poder ayudarte con las respiraciones, Granger —le dijo él, sintiéndose algo inútil, pero intentando ocultar su frustración—, no tengo la menor idea de…

—Ya me estás…fuuu… ayudando… fuuu… quedándote conmigo… fuuu —Hermione no podía evitar hablar a trompicones ahora que el dolor constante se había vuelto casi insoportable.

El hombre no respondió a eso, ya que no entendía cómo su presencia allí podía ser de ninguna ayuda, de modo que simplemente sonrió de medio lado, y entrelazó su mano más estrechamente con la de ella.

—Bien, señora Granger, cuando tenga la siguiente contracción empuje con fuerza.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya? ¿No va a darle antes ninguna poción para calmarle el dolor? —Preguntó Snape, preocupado.

—Fuuu… fuuu… fuuuu… —la joven le miró con una media sonrisa agradecida.

—No hay tiempo para eso, antes de que le hiciera efecto, el bebé ya estaría aquí. ¿Preparada?

—Creo… creo que sí… fuuu… fuuu… fuuu…

—Vamos, Granger. Demuéstrales que eres toda una leona. Empuja.

La siguiente contracción llegó como un huracán y el grito de Hermione fue desgarrador, apretó la mano que le ofrecía Snape y empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Muy bien, señora Granger. Un poco más, un poco más.

—Aaaahhhhh…

—Ya asoma la cabeza, siga, siga. Otro empujón más, vamos.

Snape se acercó un poco a los médicos para observar lo que sucedía. Hacía ya cinco minutos que Hermione empujaba a intervalos cada vez más cortos, soltando unos gritos increíblemente agudos que ponían los pelos de punta, sudando a mares y llorando al mismo tiempo. A Snape toda esta escena le parecía tan fascinante como profundamente desagradable. Asomó la cabeza tras la sábana y, efectivamente, de entre las piernas de la insufrible sabelotodo, vio cómo surgía una espesa mata de pelo negro, húmedo y ensangrentado, adherido al pequeño cráneo en pegajosos mechones.

—Granger —regresó junto a ella, le secó el sudor con delicadeza y se agachó para susurrarle al oído—. Aguanta un poco, Granger, está saliendo.

—Snape —dijo ella entre jadeos.

—¿Sí?

—La próxima vez que diga que quiero quedarme embarazada…

—No cuentes con mi chico para eso —le advirtió el hombre con una sonrisa.

—…lánzame un _cruciatus_.

Snape se echó a reír con ganas.

—Ya se le ven los hombros… descanse un momento, señora Granger —dijo la voz masculina del doctor Hoffman desde detrás de la sábana—. Cuando yo le diga, dé el empujón más grande de todos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Síii, síiii…

Hermione sentía que iba a reventar de dolor y de cansancio. Le lanzó una mirada al hombre que estaba a su lado, casi igual de sudoroso que ella, con los músculos en tensión, algo sonrojado y con los negros ojos brillando tan intensamente como dos piritas. Se encontraba acariciándole la frente y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Si no fuera porque le dolían todos los músculos, incluidos los de la cara, le habría sonreído. Jamás hubiera previsto que el hombre se prestaría a acompañarla en esos momentos, y menos aún que se mostraría tan atento y preocupado.

Miró entre sus piernas, donde de repente todo se había quedado extrañamente silencioso. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquel medicucho ahí abajo?

—Bien, todo listo, señora Granger —dijo el hombre justo en ese instante, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos—. Empuje con fuerza.

—Empuja, Hermione —le susurró Snape, y ella le miró asombrada. Era la primera vez en la vida que la llamaba por su nombre, y no había testigos que lo corroboraran—. Ya has oído al médico, empuja.

—Aaaahhhhh…

El dolor la atravesó de parte a parte y la chica empujó con todas sus fuerzas durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Sintió como si todo su cuerpo se estuviera desintegrando por momentos y, cuando creía que ya no podría soportarlo más, una sensación de vacío la inundó, y un grito nasal seguido de un llanto infantil llenó la habitación.

—Muy bien, señora Granger, lo ha hecho muy bien. Ya está aquí.

—Démelo, doctor, démelo —solicitó la comadrona con prontitud.

Snape soltó la mano de la Gryffindor para acercarse al bebé recién nacido.

—¿Está bien? ¿El bebé está bien? —Preguntó, intentando mantener el rostro impasible, pero derramando ansiedad en cada sílaba.

La señora Pollard se lo llevó, envuelto en un pequeño fardo, hacia una mesa cercana.

—Snape —le llamó Hermione, casi desfallecida.

Él volvió a acercarse a ella para acariciarle la frente y, después de unos instantes de duda, le dio un suave beso en la sien.

—Tranquila, Hermione, tranquila. Ahora te lo traerán. Enseguida podrás verlo.

Cuando la señora Pollard se acercó de nuevo, el bebé ya estaba limpio y envuelto en una mullida e impoluta toalla. Lo dejó sobre el pecho de la madre y dijo:

—Su bebé está perfectamente. Es un niño.

Hermione miró a su hijo por primera vez y se echó a llorar como una magdalena. El bebé movió un poco los deditos mientras dormía tranquilo, y su pelo negro lucía desordenado. Snape se mantuvo junto al rostro de la agotada madre y, contemplando al recién nacido, una sonrisa embobada se instaló en sus labios sin que él mismo se diera cuenta. La cara redondita, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, los labios fruncidos en una mueca, y la piel fina y sonrosada… le parecía increíble que él hubiera ayudado a traer al mundo algo tan delicado y frágil. Tragó saliva, intentando disimular la profunda impresión que había dejado en él la experiencia vivida.

—Tiene… tiene el pelo como Harry —dijo entonces Hermione, entre hipos y lágrimas.

Snape la miró extrañado.

—Yo diría que todos los recién nacidos deben tener el pelo así de revuelto, pero debo admitir que no soy un experto en el tema…

—No, no, tiene su pelo, está clarísimo. Cuando sea un poco más mayor me va a costar horrores peinarle, lo sé.

Snape rió alegremente, recordando los vanos esfuerzos que hacía su amante cada día frente al espejo.

—En ese caso ya tendrá algo de los dos, porque yo estoy seguro de que será tan sabelotodo como tú —vio que la chica le miraba con el ceño fruncido y abría la boca para protestar, así que se apresuró a añadir—. Se suponía que eso era un cumplido, Granger —y, como para corroborarlo, le dio otro pequeño beso en la frente.

Cuando Harry llegó al hospital, los padres de Hermione ya se hallaban impacientes en la sala de espera, pero él ni siquiera les vio. Pasó como una exhalación por su lado para dirigirse a las puertas dobles por donde le habían dicho que estaban las salas de partos.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda.

Se detuvo de golpe, derrapando un poco sobre las baldosas del suelo, se giró sobre sí mismo, sorprendido, y se halló frente a los progenitores de su mejor amiga.

—Señora Granger.

—Harry, ¿qué haces aquí? Se suponía que tú ibas a asistir al parto —dijo el padre de Hermione.

—Bueno, sí, pero… —el chico se rascó la nuca, en su característico gesto de incomodidad—. me temo que no he llegado a tiempo…

—Entonces, ¿está ahí dentro sola? —Preguntó la señora Granger, alarmada.

—Eeeehhh… pues… —miró a ambos lados del pasillo, como si buscara a alguien— ¿no está Severus por aquí?

—¿Severus? ¿Quién es Severus?

—Severus es mi…

Justo en ese momento las puertas batientes se abrieron y un muy orgulloso y sonriente Slytherin con un pequeño bebé en sus brazos hizo acto de presencia en la sala. Harry se giró hacia él, sus ojos se encontraron, y la sonrisa del hombre se tornó en un gesto algo preocupado.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? Pensaba que…

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo con cara de asombro—. Perfectamente… esto… ¿tú… has…?

—¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? —Preguntó el hombre con tono irritado, sin darle tiempo a terminar de hablar.

Aunque no lo admitiría nunca, se había sentido muy angustiado por la falta de respuesta del chico a la llamada de Hermione, y al verle allí plantado con la boca abierta, no pudo evitar enfadarse con él por haberle dejado solo con toda la responsabilidad de cuidar de la joven.

—Se rompió mi campanilla… ya te lo explicaré después, mi amor —se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios ante la sorprendida mirada de los señores Granger y, mientras le agarraba por la cintura, con la mano libre acarició el regordete rostro del bebé—. ¿Quién es esta cosita tan bonita?

—Este es Timotheus —dijo Snape en tono solemne—. Habéis tenido un hijo con mucho carácter, Harry, tendrías que haber visto cómo lloraba al nacer.

Con mucho esfuerzo, los padres de Hermione lograron sobreponerse al hecho de ver al antiguo profesor de su hija surgir con su nieto entre los brazos para ser besado por el mejor amigo de la chica y padre de la criatura en cuestión, y se acercaron a ellos para admirar al delicioso y sonrosado bebé.

—¿Me deja cogerlo? —Preguntó la señora Granger y Snape, intentando no mostrar su reticencia, le tendió al bebé con sumo cuidado, mientras la mujer añadía—: ¿Cómo está mi hija?

—Hermione está muy bien, pero agotada —contestó, irguiéndose cuán largo era, con gesto estirado—. Se ha portado como una verdadera y valiente Gryffindor, pueden sentirse muy orgullosos de ella. Ahora la están acomodando en la habitación y me han dicho que debemos dejarla descansar, pero está deseando verles.

Harry miró a Snape, sorprendido de que hubiera dicho el nombre de pila de su amiga, pero el hombre, aún cuando su postura era rígida y algo altiva, sólo tenía ojos para la pequeña criaturita que en aquel momento estaba meciendo su abuela entre los brazos, y en su ceño detectó una pequeña arruga que sabía que sólo aparecía en sus momentos de mayor ansiedad. Se acercó más a él y le agarró de la cintura, intentando confortarle.

—¿Va todo bien, cariño? —Le preguntó en un susurro confidencial.

—Estupendamente.

—¿Te ha gustado sostener al bebé en brazos?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, algo abstraído— Ah… ¡bah! Qué tontería —pero siguió sin mirarle, como si temiera descubrirse a sí mismo en cuanto se enfrentara a los verdes ojos de su amante, que le conocían demasiado bien.

—Como lo miras de esa manera…

Esta vez sí que le dirigió una intensa y negrísima mirada.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué manera lo miro?

—Como deseando tenerlo más tiempo.

—Pff —Snape bufó, hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, y volvió los ojos hacia el pequeño Timotheus con algo de tristeza que no le pasó desapercibida a Harry.

Había deseado sostener al bebé en sus brazos desde que el médico le había traído al mundo, pero a la sabelotodo Granger no se le había ocurrido ofrecérselo, seguramente pensando que nada estaría más lejos de su mente en esos momentos. ¡Y después hablaban de la intuición femenina! Cuando por fin le entregó al crío, fue para pedirle que se lo llevara a sus padres, y él casi no había tenido tiempo de comprobar lo agradable que era mecerlo suavemente, lo diminutas que se veían sus manos en comparación con las suyas, y cuan frágil se sentía ese pequeño y delicado cuerpecito entre sus grandes y fuertes brazos.

Snape seguía mirando a la criatura intensamente, sumido en estos pensamientos, sin percatarse del exhaustivo escrutinio al que le estaba sometiendo su pareja.

—Severus… —le llamó.

Cuando Snape le miró y vio la enorme sonrisa que iluminaba los labios del joven Gryffindor, frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

—¿Qué? —Le preguntó.

—Nada —contestó Harry, emocionado, besando la negra tela de la túnica sobre su brazo y enlazando sus dedos con los del hombre—. Que te quiero mucho, Severus.

—¡SORPRESA!

Hermione, con el pequeño Timotheus en brazos, sonrió al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos en su casa. Harry apareció por la puerta tras ella, cargado con el enorme bolso de tela que había llevado al hospital hacía tan sólo dos días, un enorme paquete de pañales muggles y la escoba. Sus cabellos estaban imposiblemente revueltos después del viaje por el aire, y también sonreía, expectante ante la fiesta sorpresa que habían preparado entre él y Ginny.

—Bienvenida a casa, Hermione —dijo la pequeña de los Weasley acercándose a ver al bebé—. Oooooh, es una monada. ¿Puedo cogerlo? Por favooooor.

—Claro, Ginny —le concedió la orgullosa madre.

Una vez hubo entregado al niño que, milagrosamente, seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta, todos los invitados, queriendo ver al pequeño Timotheus Granger, se olvidaron de ella para rodear a la joven pelirroja, que se dirigió al centro del salón mientras le acunaba contra su pecho con una cariñosa sonrisa.

Snape aprovechó ese momento de distracción de la concurrencia para acercarse a Harry por detrás.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el vuelo? —Preguntó con su voz profunda junto al oído del chico.

—De maravilla —le contestó él girándose en su dirección—. Y antes de que lo preguntes: sí, he sido prudente, Severus.

El Slytherin alzó una escéptica ceja.

—Los Gryffindors no sabéis lo que es la prudencia —replicó.

—Pero si a ti te gusta que a veces sea imprudente, ¿o no?

Una lasciva y oscura mirada le recorrió de arriba abajo, provocándole un estremecimiento, y regresó, ardiente, a su rostro.

—Hay otras cosas que me gustan más de ti, Harry —y de pronto, como si recordara dónde estaban, su voz volvió a ser fría e impersonal como siempre que tenían compañía—. ¿A qué estás esperando? Ve a hablar con tus amigotes, sé que lo estás deseando.

—Antes tengo que subir todo esto arriba. Hermione me ha pedido que lo dejara en su habitación.

—Déjame, ya lo hago yo —contestó el hombre mientras cogía los paquetes que llevaba Harry—, ¿dónde lo dejo? ¿Junto a esa horrorosa cunita muggle que me obligaste a montar una y otra vez bajo tus tiránicas indicaciones?

—Cómo eres, Severus —le contestó el muchacho riendo—, es que te empeñabas en hacerlo con magia sin leer las instrucciones primero, y no quedaba bien. Ciertas cosas hay que hacerlas a lo muggle.

—¿Quién necesita instrucciones cuando se tiene magia? Se encarga una bonita cuna a un experto mago artesano y ya está; pero no, tienes que complicarme la vida comprando una cuna muggle que encima después pretendes que monte _yo_ con mis escasas dotes de carpintero, ¿sabes cuántas veces me golpeé con el maldito martillo?

Harry rió y dijo:

—Pues a mí me resultó muy reconfortante ver que, en contra de lo que siempre había creído, ni siquiera tú lo sabes hacer todo.

Snape, cargado con el bolso y los pañales, soltó un gruñido irritado.

—Eres un insolente, y cuando lleguemos a casa me voy a encargar de hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa de superioridad que llevas con tanto orgullo —y señalando con la cabeza las escaleras, añadió—: Ahora me voy a subir los paquetes, tú diviértete en tu fiesta.

—No es mi fiesta, es de Hermione y su hijo.

—¿En serio? —Replicó el hombre, alzando una única ceja y dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Harry amplió su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, dándolo por imposible. Apoyó su escoba en la pared y, justo acababa de darse la vuelta, cuando se formó un alboroto en el salón. Snape, a su vez, se detuvo con un pie en el primer escalón, atento a lo que sucedía.

—Ufff… ¡vaya peste! Tu hijito comerá gloria, Hermione, pero desde luego caga mierda —Ron, que sostenía al bebé en ese instante, lo alejó peligrosamente de su cuerpo mientras arrugaba la nariz.

Hermione, desde la otra punta del abarrotado salón, donde hablaba animadamente con sus padres, puso cara de pánico y contuvo el aliento al ver que su pequeño, de apenas dos días de vida, era zarandeado de aquel modo.

—Ron —sólo acertó a decir en un susurro ahogado, aunque de todos modos no le hubiera dado tiempo a más, porque Snape, haciendo alarde de su gran capacidad de reacción, ya estaba junto al joven Weasley, arrebatándole el niño de las manos y cuidando de sujetarle bien la cabeza, tal y como le había enseñado la enfermera el primer día.

—¿Se puede saber en qué está pensando, Weasley? Se trata de un bebé, no de una maldita bludger —le miró con odio por encima del hombro mientras alejaba al niño de él—. Gryffindor irresponsable, no es capaz de hacer nada a derechas.

Harry le observó acercarse a él con una sonrisa agradecida en los labios, fiel reflejo de lo que sentía la joven madre primeriza a sus espaldas.

—Gracias, Severus —le susurró cuando pasó por su lado.

—Voy a cambiarle —contestó él con aspereza mientras sujetaba al bebé protectoramente y levitaba los paquetes que había dejado caer al suelo y, haciéndolos flotar junto a él, se alejó escaleras arriba.

Harry sabía que lo que había pretendido desde el principio al llevarse los paquetes, era encontrar una excusa para alejarse de tanta gente ruidosa, pero cuando le vio acercarse a Ron como una rápida y amenazante sombra negra para quitarle al niño, su corazón se aceleró de emoción, lleno a rebosar de amor por él. Estuvo contemplando su esbelta figura hasta que se perdió de vista, y entonces se acercó a su amiga.

—Vamos, Hermione, tomemos algo —y, tras una breve pausa, añadió—: Creo que lo necesitamos, ¿no?

—Yo desde luego sí lo necesito —le contestó ella, ahora ya algo más tranquila—. Quiero muchísimo a Ron, pero me ha dado un susto de muerte. Creo que nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero…

—Severus sí —le sirvió un poco de ponche sin alcohol que sabía que había preparado la señora Weasley—. Y yo también.

Hermione aceptó la taza que le ofrecía su amigo.

—Os habéis portado tan bien conmigo, Harry… —sonrió con cariño mientras daba un sorbo al delicioso ponche de huevo— los dos. No sé cómo agradecéroslo.

El chico hizo un movimiento vago con su mano libre, como restándole importancia.

—No es nada, Hermione, sabes que lo hacemos con gusto.

—Ya, seguro. Sobre todo Snape.

—Te sorprenderías… fue él quien montó la cunita, ¿sabes?

—¿De veras? —Preguntó la chica, extrañada y emocionada a un tiempo.

—Mmmm —Harry asintió mirando fijamente su taza de ponche, mientras una punzada de culpabilidad por no haberle explicado toda la verdad de cómo había ido la cosa le atravesaba el pecho.

Tras unos instantes en silencio observando a la gente de su alrededor, que reía, bebía y conversaba animadamente, Hermione se giró para volver a llenar su taza de ponche. En ese momento Ron se acercó a ellos con aire confidente.

—¿Habéis visto cómo se ha puesto el murci…? —Le lanzó una mirada cargada de culpabilidad a Harry—. Lo siento, tío, la fuerza de…

—De la costumbre, sí —el chico bebió de su ponche para tragarse junto con él las ganas de soltarle cuatro frescas a su amigo.

—Eso —confirmó Ron, sonriente, y se sirvió él también un poco de ponche—. Pues lo que decía: se ha puesto como una fiera, tampoco ha sido para tanto, ¿no? ¿No crees que se toma demasiadas confianzas con tu hijo, Hermione?

—¿Confianzas? —Preguntó la chica algo alterada, cosa que no le pasó por alto a Harry—. Por si no lo recuerdas, Ronald, Snape me ayudó a traer a mi hijo al mundo, y no me dejó sola ni un momento. Cuando se trata de Timmy, no hay nadie en quien yo confíe más que él, y en ese aspecto puede tomarse todas las confianzas que quiera. Vamos, Harry.

—¿Vamos, adónde?

Pero la chica ya se había perdido entre la multitud de invitados, saludando a unos al pasar o besando a otros. Harry se encaró con Ron y le puso una mano en el hombro. Tras el rapapolvo de Hermione el rostro de su amigo se veía pálido y compungido.

—Cómo se ha puesto, ¿no?

—No te preocupes, Ron, ya se le pasará —apretó un poco más su hombro y se marchó tras la chica, que le esperaba al pie de la escalera.

Cuando llegó allí, Hermione empezó a subir los escalones con algo de dificultad, ya que todavía se sentía dolorida, y Harry pudo observar que llevaba una botella de licor en la mano.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó, chocando una uña contra el cristal y haciéndolo tintinear.

—Un obsequio para Snape. Supongo que él querrá beber algo más fuerte que este ponche sin alcohol.

Harry sonrió por lo considerada que era la chica. Hermione empezaba a conocer a su hombre mejor de lo que al Slytherin le gustaría. Se preguntó si eso le costaría otro despliegue de mal humor por parte del pocionista.

Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba se dirigieron a la habitación de Hermione, cuya puerta estaba medio abierta. En el pequeño espacio que ésta dejaba pudieron apreciar antes de entrar que al fondo, sobre el cambiador que estaba junto a la gran cristalera, se hallaba el cuerpecito medio desnudo de su hijo en común, sólo cubierto por el pañal. Tenía los ojos cerrados, movía los diminutos dedos de las manos como en pequeños espasmos y abría su dulce boquita sin dientes en bostezos interminables. De repente, sobre él, apareció el perfil de Snape, que le entregó sus dos dedos índices al niño para que los cogiera y los apretara con fuerza. Con su ganchuda nariz rozó el tierno pechito infantil, mientras soplaba sobre la sonrosada piel de su estómago, haciendo que el niño gorjeara con su recién estrenada voz.

—Ahora el pequeño Timotheus ya está limpito, ¿a qué sí? —Escucharon que decía la voz del Slytherin, más suave y delicada que nunca y, aspirando fuertemente por la nariz, añadió—: Hmmmm, claaaro, ahora huele muy bien porque la sucia caquita ya no está, ¿verdad?

Hermione y Harry se acercaron a la puerta, silenciosos e impresionados por el espectáculo de ver a Snape comportándose tan cariñosamente. Para el chico no era ninguna sorpresa, en realidad, puesto que conocía su lado más tierno, pero aún así le encantaba ver que se llevaba tan bien con el pequeño. Sin embargo, para Hermione se trataba de algo nuevo, que la emocionó hasta el punto de humedecerle los ojos. _Las malditas hormonas_, se dijo, pero sabía que no era cierto. El hombre siguió hablando en el mismo tono pausado, sin cambiar su postura:

—Y, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? Nos vamos a vestir y les vamos a decir a papá y a mamá que espiar a Severus está muy mal, y que más de uno ha perdido su nariz de fisgón por meterla donde no le llamaban —sin siquiera mirarles, recuperó su varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica y tocó el tierno cuerpo de Timotheus, vistiéndole con un body que le cubrió por completo.

—No pretendíamos espiarte —se justificó Harry, al tiempo que abría la puerta del todo y dejaba pasar a Hermione.

—Ya, no lo pretendíais, habrá sido un accidente… —Snape cogió al bebé, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acunó dulcemente— supongo que habrás venido a buscarme para que me integre en la fiesta, Harry, pero no pienso…

—No, ha venido porque se lo he pedido yo —dijo Hermione, y Snape levantó la vista hacia ella, con las cejas arqueadas.

Harry se sentó a su lado, muy cerca, muslo con muslo, y miró también a la joven, que les observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Preguntó el chico.

—De nada —levantó la botella, que resultó ser de whisky de fuego, y la zarandeó frente al rostro del hombre—. ¿Un poquito de whisky, Snape?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Queréis emborracharme? —Preguntó con sorna—. Pues sabed que ni así bajaría a esa fiesta infernal. Y menos después de ver cómo el merluzo de vuestro amigo trata a una criatura indefensa.

—No, no quiero emborracharte, ni tampoco obligarte a participar de la fiesta. Sólo quería hablar con los dos de una cosa. Iba a hacerlo más adelante, porque aún es pronto pero, tras lo que ha pasado, creo que cuánto antes mejor. Primero quiero daros las gracias a los dos por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí…

—Ya te he dicho que…

—Déjame acabar, Harry, por favor —dejó la botella sobre su mesita de noche y al lado posó su vaso de ponche, para luego girarse de nuevo hacia los dos hombres, que la miraban expectantes—. Has sido muy bueno conmigo, Harry, después de todo lo que te he… exigido, eres el mejor amigo que podría desear, has sido un pilar indispensable en mi vida durante estos meses, y te quiero muchísimo.

—Yo también te quiero a ti, cielo.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco. Pero sobre todo quiero darte las gracias a ti, Snape —éste la miró con una ceja inquisitivamente alzada—, por tu infinita paciencia conmigo, y por estar a mi lado en el momento del parto, no sabes lo mucho que significó para mí, sobre todo porque sé que tú no habías pretendido implicarte en todo esto. Y, aunque sé bien que he agotado todos los favores que podía pedirte, me gustaría que mi hijo fuera tan inteligente, tan educado y tan gran mago como lo eres tú… y por eso te pido… te quiero pedir… quisiera que… aceptases ser su padrino. Dime, ¿querrías ser el padrino de Timmy?

Harry se quedó contemplando a su amiga con profundo cariño. Ahora comprendía lo que había querido decir con ese "tras lo que ha pasado". Ron había considerado que Snape se había tomado demasiadas confianzas con el niño, pero si él fuera su padrino nadie volvería a pensar eso, y el hombre podría participar activamente en su educación. Desvió su mirada del bello y expectante rostro de Hermione al de su amante, que estaba muy serio, y más lívido que de costumbre.

—¿Qué dices, Severus? —Le preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre el muslo del Slytherin, que giró su rostro para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—¿Tú tenías idea de esto, Harry?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No sabía nada, te lo prometo.

Snape volvió a mirar a Hermione, que esperaba su respuesta, nerviosa, y luego contempló el pequeño cuerpecito que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. El hijo de Harry. El hijo de la insufrible sabelotodo. Se levantó de la cama despacio, se dirigió con pasos calmos hasta la cunita, donde depositó al bebé ya dormido sobre el colchón, para cubrirle amorosamente con las suaves sábanas. Había visto llegar al mundo a ese pequeño y, no podía negarlo, le había robado el corazón. El niño se revolvió en su sueño y agitó las pequeñas manitas en el aire. Era una criatura tan indefensa, tan necesitada de que le protegieran del mundo… y él podía protegerle, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. Más aún: cuando fuera mayor podría enseñarle cómo protegerse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía considerarse la persona indicada para hacer eso, él precisamente? El hombre se irguió, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse de nuevo a los dos Gryffindors, y carraspeó suavemente.

—La verdad, no se me había ocurrido pensar que… yo… no sé qué decir, Granger.

—Entonces di que sí, Severus —le instó Harry, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Sé que serás un padrino estupendo.

—¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres? —Insistió Snape, mirando a la joven con cierta ansiedad—. ¿Estás segura de que deseas que alguien como yo sea su padrino?

—Sin ninguna duda, Snape —contestó ella—. La cuestión es: ¿quieres tú?

Snape se pasó una nerviosa mano por el pelo.

—Creo que lo que quiero ahora mismo es un trago.

—Claro —Hermione salió de su rigidez e hizo aparecer con presteza un vaso con tres cubitos de hielo, abrió la botella de whisky, dejó que el líquido ambarino se derramara en él y acto seguido se lo entregó a Snape—. Toma. Creo que es la misma marca que tenéis en casa, ¿no?

Así que la insufrible sabelotodo se fijaba en los detalles. El hombre no contestó, se llevó el vaso a sus finos labios y lo apuró de un solo trago. Hermione se lo volvió a llenar y Snape le dio otro buen sorbo, cerró los ojos, y ésta vez lo saboreó antes de tragarlo.

—Sí, es la misma, Hermione, su marca favorita —contestó Harry por él, para luego añadir con humor—: Creo que deberías considerar que si Severus acepta el _cargo_, convertirá a Timmy en un Slytherin bebedor de whisky.

—_Si_ acepto el "cargo" —intervino entonces Snape, con el ceño fruncido—, no consentiré que nadie le llame Timmy, su nombre es Timotheus, por si no lo sabes. Y ciertamente me aseguraré de que no pruebe el alcohol hasta que sea mayor de edad.

—¿Quiere eso decir que aceptas, Snape? —Preguntó entusiasmada Hermione, clavando en él su dulce mirada de caramelo.

Tras una pausa, el hombre paseó su negra mirada de un Gryffindor a otro, dio otro gran trago a su bebida y dijo:

—Bueno… si voy a ser el padrino, lo más conveniente será que empieces a llamarme Severus, ¿no crees, Hermione?

Hermione se abalanzó sobre Snape en un impulso y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a separarse de él rápidamente. Snape pareció algo descolocado por la efusividad de la joven. Harry le miró sonriente, adorando a ese hombre esquivo, altivo y distante como ninguno, pero que podía ser increíblemente tierno y dulce cuando menos lo esperabas.

—Gracias, Sna… Severus. Gracias —acertó a decir Hermione.

—No me lo agradezcas todavía —dijo el hombre, irguiéndose mucho y alisándose la túnica dignamente después de la imprevista muestra de afecto de la joven—. Tienes que saber que voy a ser muy rígido con ciertas normas de conducta, y también que…

—Oh, cállate ya, Severus —Harry se levantó de la cama y se abrazó con fuerza a él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amante—. Sabemos perfectamente que eres un trozo de pan, aunque te guste disimularlo —se separó un poco de él y con el brazo derecho instó a la chica a que se acercara—. Vamos, ven Hermione, abrazo de familia.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —Protestó Snape.

Pero la chica ya se había colgado de su cuello, mientras abrazaba con su mano libre a Harry, estrechando a los dos hombres con fuerza, cortándole a un tiempo la respiración y la protesta.

Snape, vencido, cerró la puerta con un golpe de varita. Si iba a dejarse sepultar por un abrazo de familia -porque para bien o para mal, ahora eran una familia- quería que fuera lo más privado posible y a salvo de testigos indeseados. Una vez se sintió seguro de que nadie irrumpiría en la habitación repentinamente, rodeó el cuerpo de los dos Gryffindors con sus brazos enfundados en negro y les acercó un poco más hacia sí, con una minúscula sonrisa que, por más que se esforzó, no logró desvanecer del todo.

* * *

_**Nota final: **_

_Y ya está. Se acabó. Esperamos de corazón que os haya gustado, y aun siendo un fic escrito para nuestra querida Amia Snape, queremos que sepáis que esta historia ha visto la luz gracias a vuestros ánimos, comentarios y lecturas. Todas vosotras hacéis posible que queramos seguir escribiendo :) _

_Esperamos poder vernos muy pronto, con otra historia de nuestro profesor favorito :D _

_Vuestros comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos, nos interesa mucho saber qué opináis :) _

_Muchas gracias por concedernos vuestro inestimable tiempo y atención XD _

_Besos._

_**Respuesta a review anónimo:**_

_**Pandora: **__Muchas gracias a ti por tus reviews y bienvenida a nuestro fic :)_

_Como tus comentarios han salido como anónimos y en la historia de Desmontando a Harry ya no te podemos responder, porque ya está completada, aprovechamos para responderte a los dos reviews aquí :)_

_Nos hace mucha ilusión que nos digas que nuestra historia te parece tan emocionante y te agradecemos el interés por conocer nuestra otra historia conjunta, nos ha encantado saber que las dos te han gustado por igual (ItrustSeverus: y también muchas gracias por leerte mi historia "Reunión de mortífagos" :)). _

_Sí, el pobre Severus se desespera un poco porque le avasallan esos dos leones, que son de armas tomar, pero él ha soportado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, y sabe cómo manejar a un par de jóvenes llenos de energía ;) _

_Sobre la pasión de Severus... ains, ¡y tanto que es apasionado! Lo que pasa es que Rowling quería que lo descubriera cada uno por su cuenta, por eso no dio pistas en sus libros, pero nosotras supimos leer entre líneas, ¡vaya si supimos! XD _

_Debemos decir que nuestra intención no era que Desmontando fuera una precuela de Afectos Colaterales, sino dos historias independientes, pero de hecho, también podría considerarse así, ya que no se excluyen mutuamente. _

_Esperamos que te alegre saber que, en poco tiempo, volveremos a subir un nuevo fic que ya tenemos a punto de caramelo sobre el más sexy de los profesores de Hogwarts ;)_

_Gracias de nuevo por leernos._

_Un saludo._


End file.
